The Manipulative Happiness Of May & December
by MyahLyah
Summary: Tiana's dream is to be a head chef like her father, but when an unfortunate event occur a beloved Maldonian leader will put her in an inevitable position through the art of power and manipulation. Chapter 13 is up!
1. For Her Father

A/N: This is one of the new stories I'm posting, and I will admit that this story was totally unexpected. It's a Naveen/Tiana/Kabir story and I promise that it will not disappoint. Well, at least I hope it doesn't. It's as AU as it gets and can get dark at times, but also pretty fluffy. This first chapter is like an introduction so it's pretty long (I combined three short chapters together) with enough drama, romance, angst so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own PATF. Just any original characters who so happen to show up throughout the story!

The Manipulative Happiness Of May & December

For Her Father

"All right babycakes! How does this look? Shrimp gumbo with andouille sausage!" Head royal chef James asked, showing his daughter the creation he just finished.

"Oh daddy it looks swell!" Tiana saw the dinner her father created on the beautifully emerald shaded gold printed bowls the king of Maldonia requested for tonight's dinner.

"It's my old friend's favourite!" he said proudly, setting the bowls on the cart. "Can you handle got those pralines?"

"Mmhmm!" Tiana set the large shield bowl onto the cart along with the rest of the food they as well as the other cooks prepared.

James made sure to look over everything before nodding in approval. "Perfect! Everything looks good, everybody!"

The cooks all applaud their head chef for another successful evening in the kitchen. They all respected the man and enjoyed working for him since he and Tiana moved into the royal palace almost thirteen years ago, when Tiana was only five.

"Everything looks swell, James!" said Janice, a friend of his who was from Chicago.

"Thank you Ms. Janice," James nodded and looked over at his daughter, "Go put on clean apron, babycakes."

Tiana didn't question her father and did as she was told. She understood wanting to look presentable for the royal family, but then again the king and her father were very good friends.

"They've seen us with filthy aprons before," she said, low enough for only her father to hear.

"I know but don't you want to look nice for his highness's birthday? The queen will also be there and if you want to be head chef someday you will have to follow the first rule," James explained.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"Always look presentable," he said. "Who wants to eat from someone who looks less worthy than a hobo on the streets?"

Tiana sighed.

"Tiana..."

She looked up a her father.

He smiled. "You're a beauty girl and I don't want you to miss out on any opportunities."

"Such as?" She asked with a half smile.

He kissed her on the forehead. "Let's go..."

()()()()

"Everything looks delicoucsa!" King Kabir stared at all the food before him. "Especially my gumbo!"

"Thank you, your majesty," James bowed.

Tiana was so focused on the next meal she wanted to prepare that she didn't see when her father showed his respect for the king.

King Kabir chuckled at her. "And your beautiful daughter is calculating on the next meal she'll help prepare with you I'm assuming?"

James turned his head to see Tiana in her own world. "Tiana!"

She closed her eyes, embarrassed "I'm sorry your majesty."

"No need for apologies!" he laughed. "If my eldest son were here he would certainly get a laugh out of this."

"Naveen would rather be in school then to participate in any royal parties or dinners," Nagina added.

Tiana didn't know much about the prince to say anything other then what she heard about him. Very irresponsible and spending up the family's money. Never working a day of his life. And will have the throne handed to him someday.

"Your father mentioned you wanting to be a chef," Nagina said with a soft smile.

"Yes, ma'am...um, madam," Tiana responded, making the guests laugh.

"How charming," Nagina smiled. "Do you know what I want from you, dear?"

Tiana listened on.

"To have a tutor!"

"Excuse me?" she asked, puzzled by what the queen said.

"You don't need to live your life away by doing man's work in the kitchen! I will make you my personal girl! Like a daughter. Dress up in the finest gowns, learn how act like a princess! Would you like that?" Nagina asked.

Tiana was about to decline but her father interrupted.

"She would like that very much, your majesty?" James said for his daughter.

"Daddy!" she frowned at him.

"Very well. Starting tomorrow morning my ladies will bring you to me and we'll begin from there!" Nagina said, almost beaming. "By the time we leave for our trip next month you'll be polished enough to meet wonderful nobles of your age. Perhaps a certain prince..."

"Dear, we really shouldn't do that!" Kabir suggested.

"She's much too pretty to be in that kitchen! And James is a friend of ours!" Nagina added. "He is like a brother..."

Kabir grunted in annoyance. "Oh go on with it! But no more interruptions! I'd like to finish my dinner before the next sunrise!"

()()()()

The next morning Tiana was taken from her tiny chambers to a much larger one where some of Nagina's ladies began working on her appearance.

"Your hands are very rough," one of the women said.

"She's been cooking with her father her entire life, Kathin!" said a woman with orange hair.

Tiana rolled her eyes as the woman applied lotion on her hand.

"We will teach you how to act like a proper young lady!" an older woman scolded

"How old are you, child?" a woman with jet black hair asked.

"Seventeen," Tiana answered.

"Very young and perfect for our prince, yes?" the jet black hair woman smiled.

"His highness is eighteen. Soon to be nineteen by the end of the year!" Kathin added. "Of course she's perfect for him!"

"That is if he wants to settle with one woman!" the jet black hair woman said.

"Marguerite, the king himself isn't the most fateful man!"

"True, but he is king. He can do whatever he wants!"

"Are we sure that marrying this young girl off to the prince is the best idea for her? She isn't of royal blood and could easily get heartbroken..." Maguerite reminded.

"Nonsense Marguerite! We are the queens ladies for our ways of turning commoner girls into ladies of high society. Tiana could be what the prince needs..." Kathin began.

Tiana sighed; hating that she had to endure listening to the women go on and on about the prince before moving on to even more boring topics of the royal family for the next four hours.

After all the primping, tucking, poking and scrubbing Tiana stood in front of the mirror to look at her reflection and was shocked to see the woman before her.

"Oh you're stunning!" Kathlin beamed. "The queen will be pleased!"

"Your father will be just as proud!" Marguerite also beamed, locking her arm with hers. "Let us show the queen the new you!"

Tiana stayed silent all the way through the long walk between her new chambers and the queen's chambers.

Nagina covered her mouth with her hands when she saw Tiana. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, your majesty," Tiana curtsied.

"And your posture is perfect. It usually takes girls a month or two to perfect it!" Nagina beamed. "You must have dinner with the family tonight! Your father will be very proud."

Tiana mentally groaned in annoyance. Why would she want her father to be proud of how she look? It didn't make any sense. The only compliment she wanted was for her cooking!

When they arrived at the dining hall she was complimented again but this time by the king himself.

"You are the diamond of the room tonight, my dear," he eyed her.

Nagina raised her brow knowingly.

"Thank you, your majesty!" Tiana curtsied.

Kabir walked over to take her hand. "Very nice...your hand is as soft as a princess."

Tiana felt awkward by his behavior just as her father and other cooks walked into the room with dinner.

"Tiana, is that you?" James asked, surprised.

Tiana had to smile at her father's reaction. It was very cute. As the king let her g she walked over to her father. "Yes, daddy it's me."

"Isn't she a vision, James?" Kabir asked, sitting at the table.

"Yes she is," James said, taking his daughter's hands. "My babycakes is growing up on me."

"They all do, James," Nagina said. "And she will be safe with me," she looked back at her husband. "As long as she's under my wings. I will protect her as if she were my own daughter!"

James smiled at his daughter but also noticed his friend eying her. It concerned him but so did many of the other men who've noticed Tiana's beauty. But he could trust the good queen. "I trust your word, your majesty."

Nagina smiled. "She will be with me at all times during our trip in London."

"So Tiana will be joining us on our London trip, dear?" Kabir asked before drinking from his glass flute.

"Yes, I'm sure that Tiana would love to see her father impress more of our circle of friends with his delightful culinary skills," she glanced at Tiana. "Isn't that right, darling?"

Tiana looked from the queen to her dad and nodded. "Yes, I would."

()()()()

A month later...

Tiana was sitting beside her father in their own carriage on the way to London. Their destination will take a week and they looked forward to seeing the new city.

"You know the last time we've been on a trip like this together was when you were five. After your mother died."

"I remember," Tiana said, looking out of the window.

James sighed at his daughter, knowing she didn't like to have any discussions involving her mother and how badly her death effected her.

"Your mother would've been so proud of you," James complimented on his daughter on her beautiful princess-like attire.

"No she wouldn't," Tiana frowned. "We'd still be in New Orleans if she didn't go to that church!"

"If you're going to be mad at anyone be mad at me for suggesting it! She didn't have to deliver those pies!" James explained.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Tiana raised her voice but quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry daddy. It's just that—

"I know," he caressed her cheek. "I miss her, too."

She closed her eyes and suppressed her tears.

James smiled. "You've always had a talent of holding back those tears, babycakes, but you can let go every now and then."

Tiana shook her head. "No daddy," her voice cracked. "Its been almost thirteen years...I should be already over it but it always plays in my head over and over. One minute she was laughing and dancing with us in the kitchen and the next she's gone."

James wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders, pulling her in for a hug, his eyes watered. "She'll always be in our hearts. Just as you will always be in mine."

()()()()

After finally making it to London Tiana said her goodbyes to her father before being escorted away to Nagina and her ladies who were all gossiping and laughing away at either other women in their social circle or servants who didn't look so presentable. It reminded Tiana of the small lecture her father gave her about never showing up looking less than worthy in front of the royals or anyone for that matter. In her heart she wanted to pull the women servants aside and give them the same advice, but the queen wanted her to stay by her side at all times. She couldn't understand but obeyed.

"Tiana you will meet my son tonight!" Nagina told her. "He just finished with school and will return for Maldonia with us in the morning. How does that sound?"

"We're leaving tomorrow?" Tiana asked, disappointed. "Why so soon? We just got here!"

"Well, I do not mind staying in London. It is the king who must return," Nagina said just as irritably. "But what can I say? He is our king. It's his rules."

Tiana nodded. "Yes, he is..."

()()()()

Later that night the ball began and everything was beautiful, including the people who wore their best attire. Tiana herself was in a blue fitted evening gown with a tiara from Nagina's royal collection to finish her look. As beautiful as everyone said she was Tiana still felt out of place and missed her father who was in the kitchen with his cooks. A place where she truly wanted to be.

"You look as bored as I do," said a man from behind her.

Tiana turned to see an attractive man who looked close to her age standing before her. He looked a lot like the prince minus the prince would be in his Maldonian uniform. This man was in a very nice tuxedo.

"Pardon me," the man bowed. "If you don't mind me asking, beautiful. What is your name and what kingdom are you from?"

"I'm Tiana Brown from the kingdom of—

"So you've met my son, I see!" Kabir interjected while approaching the two.

"I'm sorry father but do you know this woman?" Naveen asked, confused.

"Why yes," he nodded at Tiana. "She is a girl of your mother's. Very pretty isn't she?"

"She's pretty enough," Naveen said flatly.

Tiana could tell by the prince's body language that he didn't want to be bothered. But his stance was also laced with arrogance and with that she decided to excuse herself.

"Not without a dance with my son!" Kabir lightly pushed her over to the younger man. "Go on and dance with the young lady!"

Naveen sighed, taking Tiana's hand and escorting her to the dance floor.

One of the longer songs were playing and neither cared for the music or to speak to one another. That is until Naveen grew bored. "So what did you do before my mother dragged you in as one of her rescue projects?"

"I beg your pardon?" she asked a little too harshly, yet didn't mind.

"You weren't born a princess or of wealth obviously," he noticed a small scar on her thumb. "Yet my mother felt that you were good enough to mingle with snobs. What are you looking for a wealthy man to live under?"

Tiana frowned, clearly offended. "I am looking for no man or anyone to live under! And the only reason why I came to this damn stupid dance was to please her! To hell with impressing the likes of you or any other snobby bastard who thinks that they can walk on water!"

Naveen smirked at her spunk; this girl definitely wasn't like the servant girls his mother would polish up. And there was something about her semi-accent... "You're not from Maldonia."

"No, I'm originally from the United States" Tiana answered.

"Where?" Naveen asked

She raised a skeptical brow at him. "New Orleans, Louisiana."

"The jazz city of the world?" he asked, excitedly. "Achidonza! You've got to tell me more about it!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I moved from there when I was five," she said.

"Oh." Naveen was disappointed but wanted to get to know the girl a little more. "What are you looking to accomplish."

Tiana raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean. I already know that you have no interest in depending on a man of wealth to provide for you and I don't now if that's a commoner's dream with you being in my mother's circle. But how exactly will you be able to not want to marry up for your own benefit?"

"I'm not looking for any rich man as an accomplishment. All I want to be is a head chef and have my own restaurant someday! And if you don't mind, your majesty I would appreciate it if we end this topic."

"Hmm." Naveen wasn't expecting a response like that. He would even go as far as to call his guards to escort someone like her out of his presence by now. But for some odd reason he actually liked the way she spoke to him. For the first time in his privileged life he felt...normal.

Tiana smiled in satisfaction at him being speechless. _'That should shut him __up __until for the rest of the dance.'_

_"You know Tiana..." Naveen began._

___'Oh god...,'__ Tiana thought._

_"You're not at all a bad dancer..."_

_She was surprised. __"Why, thank yo—_

_"For a commoner," he finished and saw her roll her eyes. "What?"_

_"Why can't you just leave a comment without adding an insult to it," Tiana said._

_Naveen laughed. "I never thought that the word commoner as being an insult."_

_Tiana snorted. "The smug way you're saying it makes it __seem t__hat way."_

_"Well then I apologize," __h__e stopped their dancing to bow before her. "I will never call you a commoner again," he then took her hand and kissed it._

_Tiana couldn't suppress her smile quick enough to remain her in stubborn state._

_Naveen was pleased by this and continued their dance. "So I finally got a smile from you."_

_She playfully rolled her eyes in response which humoured the prince even more._

_Naveen didn't know what came over him but this woman was really getting to him. "You are the most incredible woman I've ever met, Tiana."_

_Tiana was taken back by the comment and the way he was looking at her. She would be lying to herself if she didn't find him interesting. Arrogan__t __and all. _

_"It must be magic in the air tonight," Nagina said. "Because you two are still dancing even though the music has ended almost five minutes ago."_

_The couple stopped their dance with Naveen smirking while Tiana blushed from head to toe._

_Nagina laughed, knowing that she made the right decision on pairing the two up. "Come along Tiana and Naveen. Some __refreshments__ are in need for you two."_

_"No, I'll end my night here," Naveen said, looking at Tiana. "__It was a pleasure to share a dance with you, __Tiana."_

_She smiled a little. "__Likewise__, you__r __majesty."_

_"Call me, Naveen," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. _

_Tiana glanced at the prince once more before leaving with the queen._

_Kabir approached his son's way. "Moving a little too quickly with this girl I see."_

_Naveen's mood fell at the sound of his father's voice. "What business is it of yours, father?"_

_"Seeing that it involves my son and heir __to __the family throne it is very much my business."_

_"I'm out of here!" Naveen began walking away. _

_"She is beautiful, son. I would be very careful if I were you," __he warned._

_Naveen didn't like what he heard and turned to his father. "What do you mean?"_

_"It means what it means," Kabir said with an arrogant smirk._

_Naveen waved his hand a__t __him before storming off._

_Tiana noticed the prince looking upset before leaving the room and wondered what his father __did to cause such a reaction._

_"Tiana are you all right?" Nagina interrupted her musing._

_Tiana looked at the queen and nodded. "Yes, I am."_

_"Good," she said. "I would like for you to get acquainted with more of some friends of mine."_

_Tiana mentally groaned as she knew __where the rest of__ this evening __was headed. A night of boredom and snobbery._

()()()()

The ball eventually came to an end and so was the trip. The ride was going smoothly until a storm came about in the middle of the night.

"Its really coming down out there," James said as their carriage rocked side to side.

Tiana felt a cold rush down her back at the possibility that something could go wrong.

Her predictions were right and the last thing she remembered was their carriage rolling down a slippery and steep hill.

Tiana's eyes opened to rain pouring through the window and hitting her face. "Daddy?" she asked and gasped when seeing his upper body slumped over his lap. "Daddy!" she shook his loose arm. "Daddy wake up!"

The carriage door opened to Maldonian guards. "Is everyone all right in here?"

"I am but my father isn't. He's unconscious," she told the men.

She got out of the carriage and waited as the guard checked on him.

The guard climbed out while shaking his head. "I'm sorry madam but your father is dead."

Tiana was so shocked that nothing left her mouth.

()()()()

The heavy wind from the storm knocked down all the carriages including the royal families. Nagina was also among the fatalities from the impact while Naveen and Kabir survived without a scratch.

When the surviving party reached back to the palace Tiana was escorted to her chambers wondering how will she be able to pay for a grave for her father since she didn't have enough to even survive if the king were to release her from the palace.

"Excuse me madam?"

Tiana looked at the servant girl with watery eyes. "Yes?"

"The king would like to see you."

She wiped her wet eyes and took a deep breath before following the servant to the emerald green and golden double doors to the throne room. She walked into the room once the guards opened both doors. She glanced at the traditional emerald and gold printed crest on the banners before stopping in front of the king.

"Your majesty?" Tiana curtsied.

"Leave us, Dibbi," Kabir told the servant who in return curtsied before leaving the room, closing the doubled doors. "I am sorry for the unfortunate lost of your father. James was a dear friend of mine and the best chef I've ever known."

"Thank you," she said. "And I am sorry for the loss of the queen. She was a beautiful woman and like a mother to me."

"She's given me a son and her dedication," was all he said. "I'm sure you are wondering why I called you into my throne room."

She nodded. "Yes, your majesty."

"The burial of your father will be covered in the morning near the servant's cemetery with the best. Would you like a ceremony in his honour?"

Tiana thought about it but shook her head. "No your majesty."

"Are there any family members you would like to contact in regards?" he asked.

"I have no other family..." she said.

The king frowned. "So you are the only family member left in your clan?"

Tiana didn't think of it that way and it actually made her feel worse.

Kabir sighed. "You will stay here at the palace and continue to stay in the princess chambers." Her surprised expression made him smile for the first time. _'Such beauty and innocence,' __he thought._

"You may return to your chamber," he finally said.

And Tiana tried to remember what Nagina told her about gracefully leaving any room. She hurriedly walked down the corridors only to see Naveen and a maid running into a room, slamming the door shut. Giggly could be heard as she passed his suite and all she could do was roll her eyes. How could anyone think of fooling around right after losing their parent? Whatever feelings she had for the man was now back to how she originally thought of him.

()()()()

Weeks went since the good queen was laid to rest and millions of supporters and fellow allies continued to send their condolence and Tiana never felt lonelier. Prayer worked to a certain extend but she still felt emptiness.

As she stepped out of the chapel she almost bumped into Naveen who was kissing on what looked like a princess from another kingdom. Or was it a nicely dressed commoner? She didn't care.

He pulled from the princess to grin at Tiana with drunken eyes. "Hello Tiana!"

The woman with Naveen pulled him into another kiss and all Tiana did was roll her eyes at the two before leaving the two to go down the stairs to the kitchen. Until a servant stopped her.

"Madam Tiana?"

"Hmm?" Tiana looked at the woman.

"His highness would like a word with you."

She frowned and wondered what the king wanted from her and walked with the woman to the throne room. Once the servant was out of the room Kabir watched Tiana curtsy.

"Tiana, please stand up and come here..." Kabir gently ordered.

Tiana slowly walked over to the king, standing before him, puzzled.

His stern features softened as he rose from his throne to take her hand, walking her to the throne beside his. "Sit."

She frowned. "Here?"

He nodded.

She carefully sat on the soft chair, looking up at the king who smiled at her.

"Beautiful," he reached out to caress her cheek.

Tiana's heart thumped in nervousness as the king touched her. "Your majesty..."

"Shh!" he shushed her as his fingers brushed down her neck. "So young and beautiful..."

Tiana turned her head away.

Kabir smirked. "Have you ever been with a man, Tiana?"

Her eyes lowered to her lap.

"Have you, Tiana?" he pressed again, putting his hand under her chin to look up at him.

"No," she answered softly, seeing the lust in the man's eyes.

She heard about the king fooling around from the gossiping cooks in the kitchen and occasionally from Nagina's ladies, but didn't want to believe it as the king and queen seem to love each other...distantly. Of course she believed the stories she would hear about the irresponsible prince Naveen since she's walked in on him with the air headed servant girls and princesses since the untimely queen's death.

But the king, a man of great honor. A man who her father once called his good friend was asking her such a personal question made her really question her judge of character. First it was thinking of Naveen as a gentleman, and now it was thinking his overbearing father was a good man.

She watched as he got down on one knee and asked. "Give me your hand, my dear." Swallowing the knot in her throat she gave him her hand.

"I am a man with a broken heart for losing my good wife. I will miss her dedication and will forever be grateful that she gave me a son who I will hope grow up to be the man I want him to be someday. Tiana, my young and beautiful girl. I am asking you to take over the duty of being my queen, the nation's queen and my wife."

Tiana quickly pulled her hand away, standing up. "Your highness—

"Sit," he ordered sternly.

And she sat back down in fear.

"I just have you the proposal of your life," he said smugly.

"What if I refuse?" she asked.

"No isn't an option my dear," Kabir said. "Unless you want to go against your king."

Tiana saw that he was using his power to get her to marry him. "But I'm not ready to marry anyone."

"If my son were to ask I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem accepting his hand," he said bitterly.

"I would never...I have no interest in being anyone's wife!" she exclaimed.

"Including the king's?" he pressed.

"Yes."

Kabir rose with ease onto his feet and slammed both hands on each side of the throne she was sitting in, his face inches away from hers. "You _will_ marry me because it is an honour and refusing will not only be an offense but also going against me. Do you understand!"

"No!" she exclaimed.

Kabir glared at her, grabbing her by her shoulders. "Can you not see what you are doing? You will be going against me and this kingdom! You will be ruined and exiled if you refuse me again! Think of what your father will say!"

Her eyes watered. "My father would never want me to marry a man whom I don't love!"

"My wife didn't love me when she married me!" he confessed in a raspy voice. "You will marry me and will become my wife. Do I make myself clear? Or do I have to have your father dug out of his grave and thrown on the streets for you to accept this marriage?"

Tiana was surprised by the king's harshness and was intimidated by his threat. He was a man of his word and the image of her father's body being displayed and ruined would be too much for even her.

So she wiped away her tears and exhaled deeply, suppressing the nauseousness at the answer she will satisfy him with.

"Yes...I'll marry you!" she forced out with gritted teeth. "But only for my father's honour!"

He smiled smugly. "Good. We will marry tomorrow evening!" And pulled her up to stand.

Tiana's eyes watered.

"As of now you will be sleeping in the queen's chamber with heavy guards. I can't risk having a runaway bride embarrassing me on my most important day," he locked an arm with her as they left the throne room with guards following behind them.

"Escort my fiancee to the queen's chambers and bring on all the former ladies of my dead wife," Kabir ordered, letting go of Tiana before walking into his own chamber.

"Your ladies will be in shortly, madam," one of the guards said before leaving Tiana alone in the queen's room. She's been in this room enough and could usually smell the perfume from the late queen. All she smelled were emptiness in the room. The same feeling she had in her empty heart.

()()()()

The wedding happened later the next evening and soon Tiana was in the king's suite to consummate their marriage. With the wedding happening as quick as it did she didn't have time to get anything done for the king and all she had was a silk night gown that was mysteriously made for her by one of the seamstress. The woman accidentally slipped out that the revealing nightgown was made little over a month ago.

When Tiana entered the king's chambers through an adjoining entrance she found the king shirtless in bed waiting for her.

He got out of the bed in silk bottoms and gently took both her hands with his. "Come to bed, my dear," he walked her over to bed where she sat. He noticed her looking down at her lap, assuming that she was nervous he softly said, "My young benita. Please look up at me"

She did as told, staring into his mocha coloured eyes. He wasn't a bad looking man. He was actually very handsome, but she didn't love him. Anger for him manipulating her into a marriage with him.

"I will not hurt you if you relax," Kabir said with reassurance, helping her back up. "I will try my best to make you comfortable." he caressed her face before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Tiana felt his lips press against her neck and shoulder after he pulled the straps off her shoulders. She instinctively caught her night gown before it could reveal more of her body until he stopped her:

"No my dear, I want to see your beautiful body."

Tiana felt his kisses as the night gown slipped down her ankles and soon felt his hands running up and down the sides of her waist before stopping at her hips.

"Your body is perfection...," he whispered, taking her hand to his. "Lay down, mi benita..."

Tiana shivered as her naked back hit the silk sheets and was startled when Kabir pinned her hands at her sides.

"You will not hide from me, mi benita," he took in her body and exhaled deeply. "You're really making me feel like a young man again," he haven't been this aroused in years, not even with his concubines, and only hope for his young bride's sake that he would have the wheel power to not go too fast with her.

Tiana closed her eyes as he lowered himself over her, feeling his hands cup and squeeze her breasts.

"I will enjoy these before the children ruin them," he began sucking on her nipple.

Tiana let out an exhale at the sensation he was giving her. Looking down at his head full of silver grey hair she heard him occasionally mumble his native tongue and closed her eyes again feeling his gentle kisses down her body.

As much as she wanted to dislike his caresses her body couldn't deny the need of wanting more.

"I've got to see your beautiful face again," he returned to press his lips on hers, noticing she didn't return his advances. "Mm...you've never been kiss?"

"No," she admitted, also feeling his hand between her legs once again, brushing against her pearl.

"I will teach you what you need to know, my dear..." he kissed her. "Follow me," he instructed.

She felt so guilty and overwhelmed for enjoying his arousing touch between her legs and hated that his kisses were turning out to be pleasurable. He wasn't a bad kisser and quickly learned to return them despite not really wanting to be in this position in the first place.

She left out a soft moan as she was nearing her climax, but it ended just as quickly as the kiss.

The king got off the bed to stand and pull down his bottoms, exposing his full erection. When his young wife turned her head bashfully he ordered: "Look at me, Tiana."

She forced herself to look up at her husband's handsomely mature face, seeing the smirk on his lips. The smirk looked so evil in her opinion and she had to look elsewhere and that was his slightly toned torso. He was definitely a strong looking man, but when her eyes went lower she was surprised to see that compared to what she's heard and read about he was very endowed.

Kabir chuckled arrogantly as he position himself between her legs. "My sweet, innocent, flower, please look at me as we become one," he stuck a finger inside and nodded. "Very good...," and slowly pushed himself into her, feeling her tense. "Relax, my dear...,"

Tiana tried to but couldn't help it. She didn't want this and when he swiftly shove himself inside of her she bit the bottom of her lip at the pain, but that wasn't enough to suppress her whimpering.

"It will get better, my dear," he whispered into her ear after slowly moving in and out of her. "Relax..."

Her eyes watered as he moved slightly faster but careful not to go too quickly.

She was relieved when he was done and by the time he finish and himself pulled out, she heard him arrogantly say, "You will eventually get accustom to my size," and brought her in his arms. "And I look forward to more conjugal bliss with you, my dear."

Tiana rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm...all right, your majesty," her vocie cracked and heard him yawn.

"You may use the lavatory if you need to wash up."

"What's a lavatory?" she asked and heard him chuckle.

"The bathroom, my dear. I will have to request an instructor for your vocabulary as well as learning our nation's tongue. But tomorrow as I am tired for good reasons..."

Tiana listened as his breathing slowed down and within minutes heard him letting out his first snore.

She easily slipped out of his arms to go to the bathroom and instantly felt the slick between her legs and knew what it was. She's heard the stories from the other servant girls including her ladies and knew that she had to act fast in case something come of it. She would have to go into the village to visit the midwife sometime in the day.

After cleaning herself in a quick bath she dressed in her night gown and hurried back to bed where she found a small red spot on one of the sheets. Her heart sank. Moving it out of the way she slipped right back in bed with her back facing the snoring king, and not even two feet away lie the silk sheet that held the blood of her virginity. A maidenhood that was gone at the state of manipulation.

Her life was now bound to one man and one kingdom alone and there was nothing she could do about it.


	2. Her Place In Herbs

The Manipulative Happiness Of May & December

Her Place In Herbs

It's been four months since Tiana has become Kabir's wife and Queen of Maldonia and everywhere he went, she went. Tiana was aware of his insecurities with the younger men and wanted to make sure that they knew he already staked his claim on her. While many women would find this trait flattering she felt that it was a pet peeve and a bit concerning.

When they arrived at the palace there were servants picking up what looked like food and empty champagne bottles. Along with articles of female clothing as well as shoes.

"Damn that boy!" Kabir cursed, accidentally stepping on a broken glass cup with his shoe. "Naveen! Where is that bastard!"

"Kabir we just got home!" Tiana said calmly. "Maybe you should rest up first—

"Like hell I'll do any resting!" he interrupted her. "The boy has been acting out since his mother's death! He needs discipline!"

"What he needs is for you to talk to him!" Tiana suggested. "My father and I use to—

"Did I ask for an opinion from you?" Kabir glared at her.

Tiana raised her brows. "No, I—

"Then you should know to remain quiet and return to my chamber. My son and I need to have a talk from one man to another and as a woman you do not have the mindset to even comprehend what should be done!" He said with no regret in his tone.

Tiana never felt more humiliated and did as she was told. It was the first time he yelled at her and insulted her intelligence as a woman and figured it was due to him being furious with his son.

As she stepped into her husband's suite, she heard him and Naveen in a heated exchange. Poking her head out she saw the men facing each other, Kabir was a tall man but Naveen had some inches on him yet both held their arrogantly stubborn stances and kept arguing.

"You bring in whores and ruin the palace! Do you realize how embarrassing this is for our family?" Kabir exclaimed.

Naveen laughed. "And the pot is calling the kettle black yet again! You should be ashamed of yourself for marrying a young girl!"

The king gave his son a convincing smirk. "You are angry that I got her first!"  
"You're sicker than I thought if you honestly believe that is the reason why I disapprove of your...marriage to her! I'm into women who are the same age as I am! I wouldn't dare want to marry someone who is young enough to be my child!"

"She just turned eighteen!" he said almost defensively.

"Today is your daughter-wife's birthday?" The prince teased. "How sweet! What did you get her? A dollhouse?"

Tiana closed the door and sat on a bed bench after witnessing that heated exchange. It was unfortunate to see family fighting, even after a loss it still didn't seem to change anything between the two. She would give everything to have her father and mother be with her and there was Naveen, fighting with his father. She also figured that Kabir would be more sensitive about losing Nagina, even if like her they shared a loveless marriage he have to had some emotional connection with her. They did share a child together. The bottom line is, the king and prince still had each other. While Tiana had no one.

She wiped away the single tear that ran down her cheek. Life was way too short to be fighting with anyone If she'd known that the last moment of her father's life was going to happen the way it did she would've made sure to remind him how much she love and respect him.

"I apologize for yelling at you that way, my dear," Kabir said, walking into the room.

Tiana smiled and gave him hug. "It's all right. You were only being a concerned father."

He returned the hug, hearing the emotion in her voice. "And I know that you miss your father. He was a good man."

She closed her eyes. Not wanting to discuss her father with the king.

"But you must stay silent when it comes to my son's issues. It is between him and myself," he advised sternly.

"Yes, your majesty," she replied softly.

"Good," Kabir said, rubbing her side. "Have you seen your birthday gift?"

"No?" she said, confused.

"Then here..." he pulled out a box from his desk and handed it to her. "Open it up!"

Tiana opened to see a ring and gasped at the large stone. "Is this a real diamond?"

Kabir laughed out loud. "Why of course this is real! Forty-four carats real, my dear."

Tiana thought the ring was gaudy. "Its so heavy!"

"The best for my wife," he kissed her on the cheek. "You refused the celebration I offered!"

"Its not that important," Tiana then turned and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "Thank you for the ring," And pressed her lips onto his.

"Mm...you are beginning to turn into my little vixen," he then chuckled.

She wasn't sure what he wanted, but hope that he was too tired to want it from her.

"Let us take your suggestion and rest," he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I have a hectic afternoon ahead and sleep would do me some good."

()()()()

Later that afternoon Tiana was left alone to herself due to Kabir's busy afternoon and evening with a couple of his fellow allies in the smoking room and she definitely welcomed it. Planting flowers in the greenroom with some of the servants were a treat. Then sampling tonight's dinner and making small suggestions in the kitchen was a fun activity to do since she loved anything related to culinary!

"I don't want you getting into trouble for being around us commoner people. You know how the king is!" Janice warned Tiana who just stepped into the kitchen, holding a basket of parsley leaves she got from the garden.

"He won't know if he doesn't see me," Tiana set the basket on the counter.

"How was your walk?" she asked.

"Amazing!" Tiana beamed. "I really needed it after sitting in this palace all day."

"And I'm sure there are other reasons why the king have you indoors," one of the younger cooks teased.

"Tiffani you shouldn't speak that way to the queen! How disrespectful!" Janice scolded, washing the parsley leaves in cold water.

"I should leave...," Tiana said.

"I'm sorry Tiana!" Janice apologized.

"No, I stayed too long. I'll see you all later!" she hurried out of the kitchen and down the corridor before going up the stairs to one of the sitting rooms. Taking advantage of whatever time she had alone before returning to her chambers. She then took a seat at a golden chess table.

"Hiding from my father, I see."

She sighed, knowing who was behind the voice. "It's good to see you too, Naveen."

He walked over, taking a seat across from her.

Tiana looked over at the prince with annoyance and asked, "What brings you in this particular sitting room?"

"Why do you ask?" he picked up a golden chess piece.

"Seeing that there are more than enough sitting rooms in this palace and you choosing this one..." she then shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps I thought you needed the company, and play a game of chess," he said with a smirk on his lips.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I don't play."

"My father never taught you? Hm. Shocking!" he said with sarcasm.

Tiana rose from the chair to leave the room.

"So how long were you sleeping with my father before he asked you to marry him?" Naveen asked bitterly.

She stopped by the door and turned to glare at him. "I've never slept with him before our marriage."

"Sure and I slept with a thousand women!"

"Why do you hate me?" she asked. "What have I done to you?"

"I don't hate you," Naveen got up from his seat, walking over to her. "I find it disgusting that you are an eighteen year old who is married to my forty-six year old father. My mother hasn't been dead for not even a month and he asked for your hand." He looked her up and down. "You could've said no."

"But I did!" she confessed.

He laughed bitterly "You refused my father and still married him."

"I didn't want to marry him or anyone!" Tiana revealed. "All I wanted was to work my way up as a head chef like my father, but your father had other plans for me..."

"And that's for you to be his wife," he said, remembering his father's warning at the gala in London.

"Well what's done is done...," She put her hand on the handle.

"Tiana..." Naveen began.

"Yes?" she looked back at the prince.

"Try to stay away from the kitchen," he warned. "My father has a dark temper when he's drunk that is far worse then sober."

"Is he drinking tonight?" Tiana asked, not aware of her husband's schedule.

Naveen nodded. "He had a small get together with his allies in the smoking room. I'm not sure if you're have an idea of how he is after several glasses. Especially when he invites friends over. Just follow my advice. I've seen the many faces he possesses growing up."

Tiana knew what he was telling her was the truth. "I'll consider it. Thank you."

"Tiana is that you in there?" Kabir walked into the room to find the two younger royals and smugly looked at his son. "Keeping my wife company?" he inhaled the cigar he was smoking.

"We just so happen to have cross paths while trying to each our destinations," Naveen said.

"In a closed door room?" the king asked, suspiciously.

"You should be questioning your guards as to why the doors were closed in the first place, father," Naveen walked pass the man. "If you'll excuse me I'll be heading to the kitchen where the real fun seems to always be."

"Don't chase after the younger cooks," Kabir said in sarcasm.

"Don't break your back trying to chase this one, old man!" Naveen said glancing at Tiana and back at his father before leaving the room.

"Come my dear," Kabir began walking out of the room.

Tiana caught up with her husband and locked her arm with his as they neared his chambers. "How did the evening with your friends go?" she asked as they stepped into the suite.

Kabir frowned. "I told you to never question my activities unless I bring them up! Its not a woman's place," he said sternly.

"I'm sorry," Tiana apologized.

"Enough about that," Kabir lustfully stared at her while letting out his cigar in the golden ashtray. "I might have lost the card game, but I've already won my prize..."

Tiana knew what his stare meant and began undressing. She's gotten used to his way of foreplay which was eying her body, gently caressing her from head to toe before finally making love to her. At least that's what he would call it. But she wasn't a fool. What they shared was something between a man and his woman. Not love. If it were the case she would feel light on her feet. A warm rush in her body, an overwhelming ease in her heart. And feeling like a woman, not a whore.

"You always make me feel like a young man," Kabir said after his climax.

Tiana remained silent as he pulled himself out, and within five minutes he was asleep.

She eased out of the bed to clean herself in the tub in the highest temperature she could handle. She's heard from many of the chamber maids and servants that this will help prevent pregnancy but knew otherwise. Because the same women who told her this already had a couple of children of their own. Some were also expecting new additions and that was the last thing she wanted.

Its been three months since her last visit with the midwife and with the king asleep she will have to pay the woman a visit.

After dressing in the most simple dress she could find in her own chambers she pulled on a cape and within minutes was out of the palace grounds.

()()()()

"I see the king is keeping his young wife busy?" said the red hair older woman.

"Very, Ziliah. He can't keep his hands off of me, and when he's drunk he can be a little rough. Tonight he was almost as painful as my wedding night!" Tiana explained.

"Old men always trying to prove something..." the woman muttered bitterly.

"He's insecure when it comes with younger men. Always comparing himself to his son especially. He has a nice body for a man of his age and there are times when I do enjoy his company but I can't help but to feel overwhelmed and remorse afterwards."

Ziliah pitied the young girl. "Have you rejected his invitations to his bedroom?"

"I didn't think I could," Tiana admitted.

"You have a mouth and brain for a reason. And if he doesn't accept then I'm afraid that it is up to you on what you should do."

Tiana sighed, knowing that if she ever refused to sleep with her husband that it wouldn't end well. "I don't think I can refuse him."

"You fear him?" the midwife inquired.

Tiana raised her brows. "He's the king!"

"And a man. They can be childish and want their way but you must be stronger and tell him no. You have the power as a woman believe it or not. Men can be trained," she handed Tiana the small bag of herbs. "You pour that into your tea and—

"Can I do it here? I always feel like something bad will happen if I do it at the palace," Tiana said.

"Oh, that's right," Ziliah smiled. "But remember to lay down as soon as you arrive back! You don't want to get sick on your old husband. Though the look on his face would be priceless."

()()()()

Tiana reached the palace corridors an hour later already seeing her husband's guards standing outside his chamber door. Just as she was nearing the room...

"Where were you?"

She stopped when hearing Naveen's suspicious voice.

Turning she faced the man. "What do you mean 'where have I been'?"

"I saw you walking into the palace with my own eyes and through the kitchen door of all places," Naveen walked over to her. "Who were you seeing?" he asked.

Tiana frowned. "Who do you think you are?"

"The prince of Maldonia now tell me where were you!" Naveen pressed.

"If you really want to know I was out in the garden! As huge as this palace is I needed the air!" Tiana said.

"In the middle of the night?" he crossed his arms.

"Yes!" she answered, annoyed.

Naveen didn't trust her but decided to let her go but not without a warning.

"If I catch you sneaking back in or out here without any of your ladies or guards, I will tell my father what I saw," he warned.

She didn't bother responding and eased back into Kabir's chamber and climbing back into bed once her clothes were off. She knew her husband's nightly routines and waited for him to wake up soon for a bathroom break.

And like on cue the king slowly rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom, nude and all.

Tiana pretended to be asleep when he returned to bed, but felt his mustache tickling against her neck. "Dear?" he whispered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I've had the naughtiest dream of you," he kissed her neck. "Your beautiful breasts were bouncing in perfect rhythm while I ravished your entire body..," he kissed on her again.

Tiana could definitely feel his arousal and rolled on her back, opening her legs for the man to have her again. Refusing him at this point would be a mistake and if she got the chance she will try to stand her ground when everything didn't seem so rushed.

"Mmph," she grunted as he quickly thrust in and out of her. And was grateful when he was done.

"You are going to be the happily death of me, my dear," he breathed into her ear before pulling out and rolling to his side. "I needed another go at you after the evening I had with my allies in that blasted card game," Kabir moved to his side of the bed. "I lost twenty thousand dontas but will gain double back. I always do!"

Tiana was beginning to feel the only side effect of the herbs working on her and prayed that she wouldn't get sick all over the bed.

"Sleep well my dear. Tomorrow will be an intense day without me in your beautiful presence."

Tiana looked forward to the day. Her sour stomach was going to need the rest.


	3. A Friend In Need

The Manipulative Happiness Of May & December

A Friend In Need

Six months later...

Tiana planted the flowers in the green room that afternoon with her friend and servant, Gayle. The two have known each other since they were five and both married the same year and month. Except Gayle is pregnant while Tiana isn't and the young queen planned on keeping it that way.

As Tiana watered her flowers Gayla couldn't help but to be proud of her good friend's progress.

"The hetzellas are growing beautifully, Tiana," complimented Gayle.

"Thank you so much," Tiana was also proud of how her flowers were growing. "Its a surprise for the king! Hetzellas are his favourites."

"You seem happier now than you were ten months ago..." Gayle said.

"That's because I am happier!" She smiled cheerfully.

"Are you pregnant?" the servant inquired.

"A very personal question to ask your queen!" Kabir walked in, noticing the servant's growing tummy. "You may leave Gayle."

"Do you like the hetzellas, darling?" Tiana asked as Gayle left the room.

"They are lovely," he kissed her on the cheek. "But I was hoping to find you in your chamber."

"I needed to see the hetzellas," Tiana said and quickly regretted her response when seeing her husband's features harden.

"I'm sure Gayle could've handled that for you, my dear." Kabir grabbed her arm, tightening his hold.

"Kabir, you're hurting me!"

"I expect you in your chamber when I come for you," he said sternly.

Tiana frowned. "I'll be there for now on," she said as her eyes watered up.

Kabir wiped away her tears. "There, there," and loosened his hold. "I only want you to act like a queen and grow up. I already have to deal with Naveen. I swear sometimes he can be such a child."

Tiana didn't dare speak and listened to her husband complain about his son before walking them both out of the greenroom.

"As I see more and more of your friend Gayle I have noticed you lack a child in your body," he said.

Tiana remained calm despite feeling shock by his change in topic. "A child in my body?"

"Pregnancy, my dear! Pregnancy!" Kabir chuckled. "We've been very active so I am surprised that you haven't been as successful. It took one try to get Nagina pregnant and she was twenty when she gave birth to Naveen."

"I don't know the reason," she lied. Her heavier menstrual cycles were a sign that the herbs worked and if she had to deal with a heavy flow in order to prevent any children from Kabir then she will accept that fate.

"I will have a midwife come for you then. Our physician is out sick and once he's one hundred percent well I shall call him." he rubbed her back. "All right?"

"Yes, your highness," Tiana said, not looking at him.

"Very well," he said, cupping her chin so that she was looking up at his smile. "Go to your chamber. I shall call for you tonight." And kissed her lips.

Kabir continued down the hall as Tiana started towards her chambers.

"You're actually going to listen to him? Like the little girl that you are?" she heard Naveen tease.

Tiana rolled her eye. "Enjoy your day, Naveen," she said, going into her room.

"Excuse me your highness?" a servant asked.

Naveen faced the young man who then bowed.

"The king would like your presence in the conference room, sir."

He sighed, headed to the room where he found only his father. "Where's everyone?"

"This meeting is only needed for my heir."

"Oh, has Tiana gotten pregnant?" he asked in sarcasm.

Kabir laughed. "Not quite. I was speaking about my eldest and only child I have about ruling the kingdom someday."

Naveen snorted.

"Oh?" Kabir raised a brow. "Does the thought of ruling a kingdom humours you? Perhaps I would like to step down as king!"

"No, I just think you're full of shit! Since when have you cared to step down from power and have me take over?" Naveen asked.

"Since I've realized how important it is to be there for my wife," Kabir responded.

Naveen looked at his father in sheer disgust. "That little girl shouldn't be your wife."

"That little girl is an adult who will have my devoted attention," Kabir explained while his son continued laughing.

"You really are making yourself the ass of everyone's jokes by having her marry you."

Kabir stood to look out one of the windows. "It's no one else's business but ours."

"And what will happen when she becomes unfaithful?" Naveen asked with a smirk.

"That will never happen as she will be locked in her chamber for most of the day."

"Like a caged bird?" Naveen asked.

Kabir turned back to his son. "She has everything she needs in her chamber."

"So no walks to the gardens, no outdoor activities," he shook his head mockingly. "I pity the girl."

"She will ask if she's interested," Kabir smiled at his son. "Have you tried any of the newer concubines?"

"No," Naveen said, not really thinking about them.

"Oh" Kabir raised his brows. "Usually you'll have a young girl in your room by now."

"I saw one leaving your chamber this morning," Naveen threw the topic back at him.

"That was my wife but after seeing the pretty girl from the new batch I will be requesting many visits," the king shared.

Naveen frowned. "You mean that sixteen year old?"

"Of course one of the concubines from the older batch can give her the appropriate touch-up she will look twenty-five," Kabir smirked darkly.

"You're sicker than I thought! I know my mother didn't stand for any of it when she was alive!" the prince stood from his seat.

"She knew better than to question my activities without me mentioning of them first. And she's always been great at turning her head at my choices in women before," the king said sternly.

"And your young wife?" Naveen asked curiously.

"She will do the same."

The prince shook his head. "And you're stepping down to spend time with her you say? Meanwhile why not have some concubines on the side for the hell of it!"

"I'm one man Naveen. I can share them both on different days," the king grinned arrogantly. "Now about your place as king..."

Naveen decided not to say another word while opening the door.

"I did not dismiss you, son!" Kabir frowned.

"I'm dismissing myself!" Naveen replied, irritably.

"If this is about me taking in a mistress or two then sadly my boy you are as naïve as your mother was. You will do the same when you are married someday," Kabir reminded him.

Naveen turned back to glare at his father. "I don't plan on marrying anyone, but if I do I wouldn't stoop to your level as to ever being unfaithful to her with any mistresses!"

The king was surprised. "Really now?"

"And if you do pass the throne to me I will make certain that no concubines will live under this roof," he swiftly left the conference room just as he spotted the back of Tiana going down the stairs. He followed, making sure she wouldn't see or hear him, and watched as she eased into the kitchen.

"Your majesty!" all the cooks bowed or curtseyed.

"Please don't do that," Tiana hated the gestures. "I only came here because I'm in the mood for some beignets."

"We were just about done with a batch! His highness also requested a basket!" said the younger cook.

"The king?" Tiana asked.

"No, the prince," Naveen said, walking into the kitchen.

Tiana closed her eyes and smiled at the cook. "I'll have my beignets in my chambers." And took the basket of hot and fresh beignets before leaving the kitchen.

Naveen found her behavior humourous.

"She took your basket of beignets!" a cook exclaimed in panic.

Naveen waved at the cook. "I'm sure the young queen needs them more than I do right now." he walked towards the door. "Send a new batch up to my suite!"

()()()()

Tiana was in the middle of eating a beignet when the king stepped inside her chambers.

"Ah there you are, my dear!" he chuckled when he saw her chewing. "My cute little chipmunk."

She swallowed. "I'm sorry your highness. Is there anything you need?"

Kabir sat beside her taking her hand and kissed it. "Mi benita..."

Tiana closed her eyes at his lips now pressing against her cheek.

"Mm...," he moaned while planting another kiss down her neck. "You make me feel like a young man whenever I am with you, but tonight I will not call for you."

She opened her eyes. "Are you sick?"

Kabir chuckled, pulling away. "No my dear and hopefully not anytime soon."

"Oh," Tiana said, relieved and somewhat disappointed. As much as she didn't care for sleeping with her husband she did enjoy his attention. And whatever is preventing him from seeing her must be something serous, but she won't question more on the topic.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked.

"I already have everything I need," Tiana said.

"No my dear. I mean for your time? I know you have the greenroom but perhaps you can go to more outings with some of the women of your circle," the king suggested.

"They are gossiping hens," Tiana said, making Kabir chuckle.

"Well is there anything you've always wanted?"

"I always wanted to have my own restaurant," she answered, softly.

"Then its yours!"

Tiana gasped, surprised. "Do you really mean it?"

"Why of course! Anything for my beautiful queen," Kabir didn't finish as Tiana pounced on him with kisses, he laughed. "I should grant you with whatever you please more often!"

Tiana gave him a hug. "Thank you so much!"

Kabir rubbed her lower back. "Anything for you my very sweet dear." He licked his lips. "I should call you my sugar plum. Your lips taste as sweet as sugarplum as well as the beignets your late father has left for our cooks to make us."

Tiana looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry your highness."

Kabir smiled. "When we are this intimate you may call me Kabir, my dear."

She returned the smile and pressed her lips onto his. "I love you," she said, not really meaning it but she was beginning to care for him enough.

Kabir sighed. "I really appreciate your love for me, my dear." he stood and helped her up. "I suppose you would want to get started with ideas for your restaurant! I can arrange for a meeting later this evening with my business team and get a blue print..." he stopped when he caught his young wife daydreaming and chuckled. "You really are thinking this through."

Tiana couldn't be happier. "I can picture how everything will look!"

"Your business will no doubt be a success my dear."

"I want to be a part of everything!" she shared. "Even cooking side by side with the cooks—

The king wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You will not be cooking with the help!"

"They will be employees of mine," she explained and regretted her point when she saw him looking furiously at her.

"I will not grant you a restaurant if you are going to lower yourself and work with the help and that's final!" Kabir said in a threatening and raised voice.

Tiana wanted to stand up for herself but only looked away from him as her own eyes watered up in tears, not for having her feelings hurt but because she was angry. And when she did look up again her husband was gone. Wiping away her tears she could smell her sweet beignets but suddenly lost her appetite.

()()()()

Later that evening Tiana was escorted to the conference room where she saw Kabir speaking with what she assume were the men he mentioned earlier.

Kabir spotted her and waved her over. "Come my dear!" he pulled a chair out for her to sit beside him. "Everything has been set up for you."

Tiana raised her brows. "What do you mean?"

"A location has been found and the construction will begin in the morning. Everything should be done in three months," he pushed the blue print to her. "How does it look?"

Tiana saw the design and had to admit that it was beautiful, but it wasn't how she always envisioned her restaurant to be.

Kabir could read her disappointment. "You do not like the design?"

"It's beautiful," her voice cracked.

"The exterior or interior?" Kabir questioned.

"Everything!" Tiana felt a bit suffocated by everything that happened and exhaled deeply.

"Then that settles it!" he got up. "We will have dinner and see where the night takes us."

Tiana silently got up and walked with her husband to the dinner room where Naveen was looking bored out of his mind.

"You have a date tonight son?" Kabir asked, noticing hid son a little over dressed for dinner.

"I'm going out. If that's what you meant to ask," Naveen said with annoyance.

The two men eventually began discussing more about Naveen's plans and Tiana had her mind on the restaurant. It really upset her that she had no say in it and couldn't help but to not feel as excited about it. If it were up to her she'd not bother with the project all together.

"What is on your mind my dear?" Kabir asked, concerned.

"Nothing your highness," Tiana answered.

"Nonsense my dear! You're obviously upset and I won't have you beginning to keep secrets from me!"

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it father," Naveen said.

"Tiana...," Kabir ignored his son.

She looked up at him and decided to be straightforward with how she felt. "The restaurant...I don't like that I had absolutely no say in it."

Kabir smiled. "What does a young girl know about business?"

"I know enough from what my father taught me!" she defended herself. "And the design for the building wasn't how I pictured it." she pulled out a folded paper and got up to hand it to him to look over. "I drew this right before my daddy died and kept it with me..." she gasped when he tore the paper.

"You go sit back down and finish your dessert," Kabir said, not caring.

"But you didn't even look—

"Sit. Down." he said coldly.

Tiana looked over and saw Naveen looking at her with pity before sitting down feeling humiliated. It was a feeling she felt ever since he blackmailed her into a marriage and decided that it was best that she remain silent throughout dinner.

Kabir glanced over at his young wife from time to time and grew tired. "I see that you are still playing with your dessert so I will wish you a goodnight my dear," he stood up. "Naveen I wish you a joyful night. I am going to retire early."

Once he was out of the room Tiana rose from her seat.

"My father can be a real pain in the neck about having his way," Naveen said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tiana said.

He heard the emotion and cracking in her voice and knew she was on the verge of tears. So he left her be and watched as she rushed out of the room.

Tiana went to her room to cry out her frustrations and eventually fell asleep because when she woke up again it was four hours later and she was hungry again.

When she stepped out of the room she heard her husband chuckling and turned to see Kabir walking with a young woman to his chamber.

Tiana frowned not in jealously but hurt. Did she upset her husband that much for him to have company with another woman?

Kabir looked over at her and smiled smugly. "Tiana my dear what are you doing out of your chambers at this hour?"

"I was hungry and wanted to grab something to snack on," she answered, looking at the very attractive woman who wore a long cleavage revealing robe.

"You have servants for that, but I won't bother you about that for now," Kabir wrapped an arm around the concubine, pulling her closer to him. "I will leave you to grabbing a snack. Have a good night my dear."

Tiana nodded. "Good night." she began walking down the stairs and heard the door shut echoing the halls. Her husband just proudly exposed his mistress with no remorse or humanity. This was the sort of thing she never thought she had to worry about based on the older maids gossiping. But she also remember back when Queen Nagina was alive she would hint about the king taking mistresses. It didn't really have any affect on the woman and if it did she was hiding it well. Most likely from past experiences.

"So my father is already taking in concubines." Tiana heard Naveen say from behind her. She sighed and turned to face him.

"I thought you were going out tonight," she said.

"Eh. I was bored," he said, leaning against the marble railing.

"Excuse me," she moved passed him and stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a walk," Tiana yanked her arm away and began walking down the stairs.

"Wait! Alone at this hour?" he followed her.

Tiana walked outside to the cool air and immediately felt as if everything that came hitting at her was lifted from her. She exhaled just as Naveen stepped outside.

"Your husband isn't going to like you being out here in the middle of the night," he said with a smirk.

"Well, that makes two of us," Tiana looked up at him.

Naveen saw the spunk in her that he's seen when they shared that dance almost a year ago and had to smile. "What do you plan on doing out here?"

"I needed some air. I really need to be..." Tiana inhaled as an entire rush of emotions came to her.

Naveen watched as the tears left her now closed eyes and could tell that the marriage with his father was getting to her. As a child he remembered seeing his mother this way and would give her a hug just to make everything all right.

It may not make the young queen feel better, but it should some reassurance that someone was on her side...at least he hoped it would.

Naveen stepped over to Tiana and circled his arms around her.

She accepted his embrace and instantly cried onto his shoulder.

She was so young and forced into a marriage she didn't want to be a part of. This must have been the first time someone has hurt her the way his father did. Taking a mistress.

"I never wanted any of this," she cried softly. "I only did it for my daddy's honour."

"What does your father's honour have to do with you marrying my father?" Naveen asked.

Tiana pulled from the hug. "I've said too much already."

"No Tiana I won't tell a soul. Not even my father," Naveen knew how he worded his statement.

Tiana wasn't sure if she could trust him and shook her head.

"Did he threaten you about him?" Naveen asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Your father threatened to dig up my father's grave and take out his remains. I didn't have any money to pay for a proper burial and at the time your father was a hero to me. I was so sorry for the lost of your mother and..." she couldn't look at him. "I felt so ashamed after I said yes. And felt like a whore on our wedding night."

Naveen knew that she wasn't going to say anymore from the topic and decided to not push her any further. He also learned that she was the victim in his father's sick game at claiming anything he wanted and only hope for her sake that a child doesn't come out of it. He's witnessed his father's other children being taken away to who knows where and remembered as a child himself asking his father about the babies and young children whereabouts only to get the back of his father's hand across his face. It was a topic the king didn't discuss plain and simple.

"I really said too much," Tiana wiped away her tears. "I should get back to my chamber before he...but who am I kidding? He always falls asleep after he..." she stopped.

Naveen sighed. "I'll walk you to your chamber."

Tiana nodded then walked back into the palace.

As they reached up to the royal suites Tiana didn't speak another word to the prince as they walked through the empty corridors though the guards were still on their jobs at making sure the palace was safe.

Tiana made it to the door of her chambers and turned to Naveen. "I want to thank you for listening...to me. I appreciate it."

Naveen nodded and opened the door for her. "Goodnight Tiana."

She stepped inside her room and put her hand on the handle. "Goodnight Naveen." And closed the door.

Naveen sighed and went to his own room feeling completely baffled after what just happened. Not by the situation, but with Tiana herself.

He was aware of his attraction to her, it's been there since the dance they shared together. And when learning that she would be his father's new bride he thought she used her spunk and fire with him to charm over his difficult and controlling father. Of course that changed after hearing his father blackmailed her to marry him. It made his hate for Kabir beyond length itself. He wouldn't be surprised if his father was aggressive towards her. It was his nature.

Tiana was the first and only woman who caught the prince's interest not only for her beauty. He should've known that his father was already making plans to claim her. He wondered what he was plotting to do with his mother if she didn't die the way she did? Would he have her murdered? Of course the carriage accident wasn't planned but he wish it were. Not only would he get vengeance for his mother's death but also for Tiana's father.

Perhaps that could've been the reason why his mother took in Tiana? To protect her from Kabir? And now look at him, bragging about having the young woman marry him after manipulation and force. It was all an egotistical contest for the king. A sick contest.

He had to do something about it.

"But what?" he wondered.

Tiana finished her bath without the help of her ladies. She preferred it that way even though Kabir felt that she didn't have to work to even clean herself.

It was also nice to go to bed alone. Even though Kabir didn't ask for her every night it always felt good not to perform wifely duties and never feeling emotionally connected. At least not the way it was when she was with Naveen tonight. Him seeing her at her most vulnerable was something she didn't expect to happen neither.

She remembered the dance she and the prince shared and how much she didn't want to be around him and his arrogance before seeing another side that made him seem quite charming. Tonight she saw that side in Naveen again along with the caring and warmth from him. His hug was sincere and strong. Unlike the king's cold and forced hold.

Tiana sighed and brushed off thoughts of the prince. He was a gentleman and tonight would probably be the only time she witnessed him in his true state.

She picked up the photo of her father in his head chef uniform and hugged it onto her chest. "I miss you you so much, daddy...you have no idea how much I really need you," she felt her eyes well up in tears. The tears fell until sleep finally took over. She welcomed it and was soon dreaming of her father.

()()()()

A/N: Chapter four will be an interesting one! *wink*. I also still have another story that will be posted sometime this week!


	4. A Real Man CanDance

The Manipulative Happiness Of May & December

A Real Man Can...Dance

Another month later...

Tiana woke up later than usual and had her breakfast outside in the gazebo with her very pregnant friend and maid Gayle.

"Its such a beautiful day out Tiana!" said Gayle.

Tiana placed her bitten pineapple down on the plate and shrugged. "It's just another cloudless sunny day."

Gayle looked at the young queen and could see that she had a lot on her mind. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What about?"

"For a few weeks now I've noticed that you seem not like yourself. Emotional actually," Gayle smiled.

Tiana frowned, puzzled. "What?"

"You know what! Could there be a little prunto or princessa causing you to be this way?" Gayle beamed.

"Oh god I hope not!" Tiana put her hand over her stomach. "The last thing I need to happen is getting knocked up by a man I don't even love."

"Not everyone marries for love," Gayle placed her hand over her growing stomach. "It took a couple of months for me and Luis to like each other, and all it took was, well, it's the reason why I'm in my current condition." she blushed.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Well good for you."

"Did you and his highness have a quarrel?" Gayle asked.

"I wanted to have breakfast outside because I needed space from that congested dungeon Gayle! I would really appreciate it if you don't ask about it or anyone else living in it," Tiana snapped.

"I'm sorry," the maid apologized. "I'll just leave you alone."

Tiana welcomed that and finished her fruit salad with a glass of water before going for a walk in the azalea garden. She didn't want to be bothered with anyone including her dear friend and will make up for her behavior with the maid later. Emotional up and downs could probably be the from lack of sex or the fact that for the past month her husband has been openly out with concubines and didn't feel any shame whatsoever. Then there was also the herbs she was taking to prevent pregnancy. Once a month she would get her menstrual cycle that would last a day due to the birth control herbs cutting off her former five day cycle.

"You look like a lost soul in the mist of a beautiful garden," Naveen said.

Tiana look up and was startled to find Naveen suddenly so close to her. Inches away from for that matter. "How did you get here so quick?" she backed away slightly.

"I was actually calling your name and grew concern when you didn't answer," Naveen said.

"I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind," Tiana answered honestly.

Naveen snorted. "Don't tell me you're still upset over my whorish father."

"What brings you out here?" she asked and heard him laugh. "What's so funny?"

"A young and beautiful woman like you missing an old man like my father's company? You don't know what you're really missing."

"What am I missing exactly?" she raised a skeptical brow.

He looked her up and down. "A lot."

Tiana rested a hand on her hip.

Naveen laughed. "You are very cute."

"And you are very full of yourself," she playfully shot back.

"I'll be lying to myself if I denied that fact," Naveen smirked.

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"What's with the rolling of the eyes? What did I do now?" he joked.

"I don't know," she blushed, turning away from him. "This sun is really shining this afternoon."

"Did I make the young queen blush?" he teased.

"You didn't do anything," Tiana smiled, feeling embarrassed. "All you're doing to me is making me want to get back in the palace and sew with those gossiping hens."

Naveen snorted. "Gossiping hens. That's the first time I've heard them being called that," he nodded. "I'll have to borrow that from you."

Tiana turned back to him. "Well you can use it for as many times as you want."

"Thank you," he said, staring at her, feeling the same vibe he felt every time they were together.

She returned the gaze, suddenly feeling knots in her stomach.

"There you are, my dear!" Kabir interrupted, waving a hand at one the servants holding an umbrella over his head. He looked at his young wife then at Naveen before setting his eyes back to his wife again. "Giving my wife company again, son?"

"I was out for a walk and just so happen to run into her," Naveen answered.

"Then perhaps you should finish your walk," Kabir said sternly.

He prince nodded before walking ahead but not before glancing back at Tiana once more.

Tiana forced her husband a smile. "How are you?"

"Fine now that I see the most beautiful sight before me," was his answer while circling her. "And what a beautiful sight you are, my dear."

"Thank you, your majesty," Tiana said, feeling like prized trophy.

"Did you sleep well?" he stopped behind her to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. His mustache tickled against her skin.

"I did," she closed her eyes at his icy yet gentle touch. "And you?" she opened her eyes. "Um, I meant..."

"It's quite all right, my dear. My night was very restful," Kabir took her hand to his. "Join me at the gazebo. We have a lot of catching up."

Naveen watched as his father escorted Tiana back to the gazebo and also noticed Tiana's face that was once full of fire and confidence with him has completely disappeared to coldness with his father. Despite everything he could read the hurt on her face clearly. It was a look his mother gave his father. A look most woman would give to a man who hurt her.

"My dear you seem ill," Kabir caressed Tiana's cheek with the back of his hand. "Do I have to call in a servant to contact the physician?"

"No, I'm okay," she said.

Kabir gave her a knowingly grin. "I can guess why you are this way with me and you mustn't worry."

She looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean your majesty?"

He placed a hand over her tummy. "I always wanted a little princessa."

Tiana raised her brows. "You think that I'm..."

"My first wife couldn't carry another child after Naveen. My miracle son. But I've always wanted a daughter. And I know that she will be the most beautiful. Every prince and king could want to claim her for themselves."

Tiana sighed. "I think I would like to lay down."

Kabir stood up, extending his arm for her to take. "Then a servant shall escort you to your chamber my dear."

"I can walk by myself," she said.

"Nonsense!" he called out one of the available maids to walk Tiana back into her chamber.

Naveen shook his head. "And I thought you were an overbearing father. But then again she is young enough to be your daughter."

Kabir smirked at his son. "You sound jealous, son."

"Keep thinking that, father," Naveen said. "Did you enjoy your whore last night?"

The king ignored him by walking toward the palace.

"As young and attractive your young wife is I'd assume that looking for mistresses would be out of the question."

"Every man needs a change every once in a while. You know this! And the fact that my wife doesn't have any prior experience makes things a bit...boring," the king admitted arrogantly.

"You did my mother the exact same way," Naveen reminded him. "Perhaps it not you who's bored."

"What are you insinuating, son?" Kabir inquired knowingly.

Naveen shrugged. "I think you already know what I'm hinting father. Pleasing an eighteen year old woman can take a lot of work if you are lacking what she already needs. Face it! You are getting old, old man."

Kabir frowned. "And of course you have being almost twenty and the stamina of a racehorse on your side."

Naveen shrugged again with arrogance by his side.

The king glared at his son. "Do you know what I was doing when I was twenty? I was on my third year of ruling a kingdom! Holding responsibility for thousands of my citizens by making sure they remain safe at all times! I believe that I have a right to do what I please and that includes sleeping with as many women as I please. It's one of the many luxuries of being a man in power. A real man. And you my son will never be the real man that I am!"

"Yes, you are a damn great king to OUR citizens, but if taking in mistresses is what it takes to being a real man then I'll pass," he said, leaving the man outside. It was hard to respect the same man who use people as much as he helped them. Better yet blackmailing a teenage girl into marrying him.

()()()()

Later that evening was another quiet one for Tiana as she spend most of the day reading out of cookbooks and writing recipes for the cooks to try for her restaurant. At this point she had no control over it whatsoever and tried to be optimistic by doing this. By the time she was done with her own cookbook King Kabir stepped in.

"My were you a busy one," he said, looking over at all the paper at her desk. "You be sure to have someone clean that mess up." he took her hand. "Join me in my chamber my dear."

Tiana took his hand while grabbing her book. "Your highness there is something I wanted to show you," And handed him her cookbook as they began walking to his room. "It's the recipes from all the dishes my father taught me along with the new ones I mixed together."

"Hmm." Kabir said, walking through the adjoined doors.

Tiana continued. "Of course I have to show these to the cooks to try before..." she stopped when he walked over to the cold fireplace and threw the book in it. "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of this garbage, my dear," he smiled.

She frowned and retrieved it. "This isn't garbage! I just showed you what I wanted for my restaurant!"

"You would do so to lower your tone with me!" the king warned.

"My apologies your majesty, but I worked on that book for most of the day and was looking forward to showing it to you—

"All you need to do my dear is look beautiful for me," Kabir placed his hands on her shoulders. "And beautiful you shall remain for me." he stepped over to her.

Tiana saw his lustrous eyes and knew what he wanted and stepped away from him. "I'm not in the mood."

The king smirked. "You are required to feel nothing whenever I come for you, my dear."

"And I am also required to say no whenever I want!" she then screamed when feeling the back of his hand hit her right cheek. Shocked, she stared at his now infuriated face.

"You will respect me, little girl," he grabbed her by the arm.

Tiana's eyes watered as the bruised cheek began to sting. "I'm sorry your majesty," now fearing the man.

Kabir loosen his hold and sat on his bed, glaring at her. "Now unfasten my shoes!"

She returned his glare and remained where she stood.

Kabir chuckled. "You will regret your actions if you continue to refuse my order."

Tiana then took a deep breath and walked over to him before getting down on her knees to take off his shoes and thin socks.

"Thank you, my dear," he said, looking at her.

Tiana couldn't make make eye contact and stayed on her place, waiting for whatever the king wanted from her.

"Let me see that beautiful face of yours," he requested, softly.

Refusing to look him in the eyes she moved her face up and soon felt his hand gently run over her bruised cheek. His finger then feathered over her full lips.

"Your beautiful lips..." he started. "I wonder how do you compare to my mistresses..."

Tiana suddenly grew terrified and hope that he wouldn't request her to perform oral pleasure. She's never done it but was well aware of it from her chamber ladies.

"I remember my father always suggested that the best way to silence a woman is to make her fall to her knees and suck like whore."

Tiana closed her eyes as Kabir groaned at the idea.

"But since I am a very generous man, I will forgive you just this once."

Tiana looked up at him puzzled which got a chuckle out from him.

"I'm going to Paris at the end of the week and you will join me of course," he confirmed. "You will have the most beautiful gowns, lingerie, jewelry, perfumes. I will give you all you need including your ladies to pass the time."

Tiana gave him a smile but deep inside felt disgusted. Like on their many royal trips he will shower her with everything he thought she was supposed to need. Ignoring what she really wanted to do.

"Is there anything else you want?" he asked her.

"No, your majesty," she replied softly.

"Then you may leave," he said.

Tiana rose and curtseyed before leaving her husband for her own chamber. While examining her cheek on the mirror she could see a light bruise but covered it with foundation. It was the first time her husband has ever struck her and would be sure it would be the only time.

()()()()

Paris looked absolutely beautiful from what Tiana could see. With the king by her side she wasn't able to look around as much as she wanted and couldn't express her interest in all the little restaurants, shops she read or heard about.

The dinner galas they attended to were also very beautiful yet lacked energy. She was bored and had to endure listening to the gossiping higher class women. Faking a smile at their jokes and smears about each other. Of course she was never talked about when around them, but knew of their opinions about an older mature king marrying the very young daughter of the deceased royal head chef must have been the talk of the century.

By the end of one of the days the king did come to her once, and to her pleasure it was quick. The man was tired yet still had some energy to climb on top of her, spread her knees apart and spill his seed in her before falling into a deep slumber.

But tonight he didn't come to her as he had eyes for a young blonde whore who was given to him by his fellow French ally.

Tiana knew that her husband would be very busy tonight and decided to look around the large estate they were staying in. It looked too beautiful to not walk through.

She glanced at some artwork on her small tour. Understanding some of the words thanks to her husband hiring her a tutor and made the experience more grand.

"If my father caught you out here...,"

Tiana quickly turned to see Naveen standing outside from one of the rooms she haven't discovered yet. "What are you doing in Paris?"

"My father insist I come for a learning experience," he said with a shrug. "But as usual experience is the last thing this trip turned out to be."

"I wish there was a true reason for me to be here beside being the king's wife," Tiana said.

"Is this your first time in Paris?" he asked.

She nodded. "And the last night before leaving tomorrow and all I got to show for it are the beautiful and latest fashion!"

"What were you really looking to do?" he asked.

"Visit all the restaurants, meeting some of the people and making real memories. Your father laughed it off and insist that it is best I stay inside while he wine and dine with his whore," she said bitterly.

"That isn't how a lady is suppose to speak," he teased.

Tiana rolled her eyes and walked pass him.

Naveen rushed up beside her. "Angelique is her name and yes, she is very friendly with the men in our circle," he explained. "But enough about my father and his...mistresses. It's time for us to go and see the city!"

"Us?" She raised her brows. "Are you crazy? Do you want to have us both killed?"

"Kabir won't notice a thing," he took her hand and rushed out a side door.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, keeping up with him as best as she could.

"I know this estate like the back of my hand," he answered and within minutes they were outside. He then spotted his chauffeur. "Hey, John!"

The man saw the prince and young queen, opening the door.

"Tiana this is Johnny my driver and friend. Johnny this is, well, you know who she is!" Naveen introduced before helping her and himself into the car.

Despite feeling terrified Tiana was pretty excited. Never have she felt this way or been so anxious in her life.

"Johnny take us to the spot!" Naveen ordered, jokingly.

"Yes, sir!" he said, laughing.

"It's your majesty, dear boy!" he said in his best impression of his father, stealing a giggle from Tiana. He smiled at her, as she returned the gesture. "The shops are closed for the night, but life is just awakening in this City Of Light."

Tiana glance out the window at the beautifully lit city. Nightlife in Paris looked like a dream.

The prince scooted over to the young queen before saying, "And it's only going to get better from here."

()()()()

And so it was. The food, celebration and overall scene was how she imagined Paris to be and then some! Nightlife in the city was exactly what she needed.

"Do you want to dance?" Naveen asked.

"Oh, I don't really dance," Tiana said shyly.

"Our last dance together wasn't so bad," he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'll show you." he kicked a leg out to the side.

Tiana laughed.

"Come on do it!" he continued the dance.

She sighed and shook her head. "All right!" and followed his lead. It was a bit confusing with the kicks but she finally got it.

"What is the name of this dance?" she asked.

"The lindyhop!" he lifted her in the air.

Tiana screamed, laughing and twirled before taking his hand again.

After a couple of hours of dancing and a few beverage breaks they went out and danced some more. Naveen was very impressed at how quick Tiana learned the steps.

"You are a very good dancer," he complimented.

She suppressed the urge to blush as the music slowed down. "Well you're a great teacher."

Naveen was grateful that the lights were low enough for no one to recognize them. It gave the prince the chance to pull her closer against him and as he predicted, she felt good in his arms. Never did he wanted a woman as much as he wanted Tiana at this moment. Or was it during their very first dance? He decided that it was always her but his ego on being the ultimate bachelor blew it for him. When they both lost a parent what did he do? Take the comfort of drinking and women instead of connecting with Tiana and taking her away from Maldonia and his father. And now she had to endure in a marriage with the king when he could've prevented it with his protection.

He inhaled her vanilla scent as they continued the dance. At this moment and in his own world, Tiana belonged to him. She was his and only his by right and not force.

Tiana rested her head against the Maldonian prince's chest and noticed how different it felt from the king's. Both were strong but Naveen's was more toned, muscular while Kabir's had some tone yet it also felt softer, especially around the abdomens. And the way Naveen held her was different from Kabir who was possessive. The prince's strong arms was the perfect fit for her, his shoulders were broader and again, stronger than her husband's. Their scents were also different. Her husband had a sweet tobacco earthy scent mixed with the cologne he uses while Naveen was sweet and earthy mixed with his cologne. She exhaled deeply and pretended that Naveen was the man who she was really suppose to be with. A man who accepted her cooking and ideas! Who will support the decisions she would make about her restaurant. One who will love and respect her as she will him.

She blushed at the thought of Naveen being that man. He seemed to be the complete opposite of his father, but what made it terrifying was the fact that the same man she's fantasizing about is her husband's son. The heir and first in line to the throne.

"Tiana," she heard Naveen whisper.

"Hmm?" she looked up at him and felt her heart skip a beat at the way he gazed at her with passion, not caring if they were in a dark room full of people.

The longer she stared up at the prince the more she noticed how similar her husband and Naveen were in features. It was almost terrifying.

But that feeling completely went away once he pressed his lips gently against hers; She accepted and followed his lead.

Naveen then pulled from the kiss and took her hand. "Follow me..." leading her up some stairs until reaching what looked like a rooftop. Her eyes brightened at the millions of stars in the sky. The city lights were obviously seen, but the stars seem to have out shown them, looking like diamonds, glistening down over them.

"It's beautiful out here," Tiana said.

"Not as beautiful as you are," Naveen stepped over to her and caressed her face as she closed her brown eyes. Her lips were full and inviting. He had to taste her again and he did.

Tiana felt his tongue in her mouth and definitely felt the difference in Naveen's kisses. He was passionate, romantic. She literally melted in his arms.

They went on this way for a long time, or at least it felt that way with them both. When it was time for them to come up for air the kiss ended.

Tiana exhaled wrapping her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest again. She knew this night was about to end but didn't want it to.

"I have to get you back to the estate," he said regretfully.

"I know," she whispered. "But I don't want this night to end."

Naveen sighed. "Me neither. But I don't want you getting into trouble."

Tiana agreed. The last thing she needed was an angry husband.

Naveen then cupped her chin with her hand. "But I would like one more kiss. That is if you don't mind."

Tiana gazed into his honey coloured eyes and pressed her lips onto his.

The prince knew how he felt for the young queen. He knew since the night they danced for that first time.

Love.

His mother told him that it would hit him when he least expect it. It would also be his biggest heartbreak if he didn't do anything about it.

He deepened the kiss and heard a moan from Tiana letting him know that she too was enjoying their osculation.

Again he regretfully ended the kiss but held her in his arms. She would be his until the moment his father takes her again. The one man she was legally bound to. Trapped from manipulation.

"We should leave," Naveen finally said, gazing into her beautiful sad brown eyes. "It's almost dawn."

She widen her eyes. "How do you know?"

He pointed behind her and she gasped when seeing the pinkish purple sky. "Tiana?"

She turned back to him, "Yes..." and welcomed another kiss from him.

()()()()

As she made it back to her bedroom she kicked off her heels and ran quickly into the bathroom to soak in the warm bathtub she ran for herself. After the bath she dressed in a silk gown and slipped into bed. The bath helped sooth the soreness in her feet from all the dancing but it was all worth it. And the kiss from Naveen...

Tiana blushed again and even giggled. Something she's never done.

Was she falling for him?

"No, I can't be," Tiana said to herself. "It was one night and he could get back to flirting with whomever again."

If that was case then why did she feel so good whenever she's with him? So natural? So real?

So in love?

She's heard from her own father that love will hit her when she least expect it. But she didn't expect to fall so hard in love with the king's son.

"Naveen...," she sighed and closed her eyes. Sleep could help. It always does. And once again she welcomed it.

()()()()


	5. Young And Dumb Pt 1

A/N: This chapter gets a bit...frisky. Just a warning.

The Manipulative Happiness Of May & December

Young And Dumb Pt. 1

The royal family was back in Maldonia a day after leaving and Tiana slept throughout the entire ride which pleased Kabir very much. The king place a hand on her tummy as they were now in his chamber resting.

"Could there be a little pruto or princessa in there?" he asked with a smile.

"Mm," Tiana grunted more than moan. "I'm so tired."

"Then I will let you rest, my dear," he kissed her on the forehead. "I have some meetings to attend and will not see you until dinner perhaps." And with that he was out of his room.

Tiana opened her eyes, sitting up on her husband's bed and quickly leaving his room. She made sure to to to her room to fetch her book before hurrying down the kitchen.

"Your majesty!" they all curtseyed and bowed.

"Please don't do that," Tina said, holding her cookbook. "I'm still the same Tia most of you've known since I was five."

The cooks relaxed, one of them approached the young queen and asked. "What's in the book?"

"Recipes I came up with for my restaurant!" Tiana explained, showing them what dishes and desserts to try.

After an hour there were dozens of different plates of food all beautifully presented making Tiana so proud of her idea.

"These will definitely do!" Tiana smiled and heard her husband's voice outside the kitchen. She froze for a second and thought of an idea "Can you all hold on for a second?" she rushed out of the kitchen to see Kabir Naveen but quickly recovered before they noticed and gave her husband an innocent grin.

Kabir saw his young wife and returned the smile. "Isn't my wife the loveliest creature you've ever seen, Naveen?"

Naveen took in Tiana and looked her up and down. "I've seen better." he smirked.

Tiana frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

Kabir chuckle, putting a hand on her back. "Now why were you leaving the kitchen?"

She took his hand. "I'd like to show you something!"

Naveen snorted after hearing his father chuckle like a schoolboy as Tiana pulled into the room, better yet a kitchen with servants and had to see for himself on his reaction with 'such people'. When opening the door his eyes widen at the beautiful dishes. "Wow, you did all of this?" he asked, suddenly noticed flour on her dress.

"I had help," she answered, but smiled at her husband instead. "So, what you think? This is from the cookbook I showed you—

"I'm impressed...," Kabir interrupted, looking over the plates. "You helped the help?"

"Well—

"She only watched, your majesty!" Janice quickly answered for Tiana.

Tiana turned her head at the woman who known as Janice. She was actually a close friend of her father and remember used to being much more when walking in on the woman and her father kissing.

"Is this true, my dear?" Kabir asked Tiana.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Then why is there flour on the sleeve of your beautiful dress then?" he lifted her arm.

Janice began answering again. "She must've rubbed onto one of the counters—

"Enough Janice!" Kabir said, irritated. "My wife can speak for herself."

Tiana sighed. "Janice was partly right about her and the other cooks doing the work. AT least most of it" she saw the anger building in his eyes. "I just so happen to help on some of the dishes."

"Tiana, Tiana...," Kabir exhaled, taking her by the wrist and dragging her out of the kitchen.

"Oh no...," Janice said. "She should've gone along with my story."

"What is he going to do with her?" asked a concerned cook.

Naveen hurried out of the kitchen and heard a whimper and shush.

"You are never to interact with the help!" scolded Kabir.

"But they were my friends before all of this happened!" Tiana responded emotionally.

"You are queen of Maldonia and as queen you will only have your ladies to speak with! No exceptions!" he released her wrist.

"Is this how you always saw my father!" she asked with a furious glare. "Was all of that talk about him being your good friend a lie?"

Kabir raised his hand to slap her only to have Tiana quickly step back and fall onto the floor.

Naveen stepped inside the room. "Father..." he saw Tiana on the floor with her hand over her mouth.

Kabir glared at him and said darkly. "You stay out of this!"

"Not if it involves you striking a woman!"

"She isn't your mother and you know what happened when she acted out! The same rule will apply to Tiana!"

"So you strike her for simply disagreeing with you?" Naveen asked, suppressing the urge to punch his own father.

"Stay out of this!" the king warned his son. "I can get rid of you just as quick as I did your uncle."

Naveen frowned.

Tiana felt humiliated. This was the second time it happened and wondered if Naveen witnessed any of the exchange. She looked up and saw Kabir storming out of the room.

"Are you all right?" Naveen asked.

She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply before responding. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"I saw what my father did and was surprised that he did it so openly with you. Was this the first time?" he asked.

"No," she whispered. "He hit me once before over..."

Naveen stepped over to her. "Tiana..."

"All I wanted was to show him what I wanted for the restaurant and of course he brushes it off my ideas. I know the cooks will never let me cook with it so it will basically be no one listening to me."

"I'll listen," he gave her a weak smile. "Your opinion is much too important to ignore. My father even knows which is why he shuns you."

"All of this is really making me not care for the restaurant anymore," Tiana said and looked down at her hand with Naveen's. "What are you doing?"

"Just follow me," he said, walking toward the bookshelf and picked up one of the books making the bookshelf open. They both walked through the well lit hall making Tiana ask, "Where are we?"

"One of the second escape paths we have in the palace. It will bring us to the azalea garden in about five minutes. And as Naveen predicted they were in the flower garden.

Tiana stayed silent while letting Naveen take her off to a part of the garden she didn't know exist. As they were walking further down she began noticing the garden's bush walls looking more like marble walls.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"My brief getaway," Naveen answered, stopping in front of an oak wood door. He took out a key to unlock it. "My mother use to take me here with her just to get us away from everything. Especially my father."

Tiana looked around the area, seeing paintings of the great queen and of the prince on the walls. The furniture showed her that they were in a living room as well as the other decors.

"It's beautiful in here," Tiana said.

"There are other rooms if you would like to see them," Naveen offered to tour her around the spacious area.

"Was this place always here? I don't remember Kabir ever mentioning it to me," Tiana said, looking at one of the bedrooms.

"He doesn't know about it," Naveen shared as they walked into more rooms. "My grandmother inherited to my mother who then left it to me. The palace was my grandmother's father."

Tiana looked at him in disbelief. "Really?"

Naveen nodded. "My grandfather married into the family as a prince himself and back in those days men had to rule the kingdom. Of course that will change when I am king."

Tiana didn't know how to respond on what was j8st shared to her so she moved on to a subject she was familiar with/ "How do you eat here? I have yet seen a kitchen or icebox for food."

"The kitchen is coming up here," he opened the door to the very spacious room. "No one really uses it except for maintenance from a selected group I chose." he walked her back to the living room. "My mother planned on showing you this place after the London trip."

"Oh really?" Tiana asked, thinking of the good queen. "Do you miss her?"

Naveen nodded. "I do. She was the only normalcy I ever really knew. My father was always so cold to her and myself growing up."

"I miss her, too," Tiana admitted. "She was like the mother I've never had. My own mother died when I was five back in New Orleans."

"Is that where you come from?" Naveen asked, interested.

"Mmhm," she nodded. "I don't remember much about it other than the live music and colorful costumes."

"Mardi Gras," Naveen said, smiling.

"Yes, my daddy said that despite segregation it was a time of year where everyone comes for one thing and that's having a good time!"

"Would you ever want to go there? To New Orleans that is?" Naveen asked.

She nodded. "I planned on going there to find work but my daddy died and all the money we had saved up wasn't enough and you know the rest."

Naveen watched her suppress her emotions as much as she could and immediately felt like he was a young with his mother again. She tried being strong for him but whenever she thought he wasn't watching she would break down in tears. He watched as his mother's love for his father quickly grew to bitterness which then ended up in hate before finally accepting that all she was to the man was an heir bearer. Once a son was born her job was done.

"You are always welcome here," Naveen said, handing her the key.

Tiana shook her head. "I can't."

Naveen took her with with his, closing her hand around the key. "My father is a difficult person to live with. We both know this."

She sighed. "Thank you."

He saw the bruised mark on her cheek and raised his hand to caress it. "He had no right to strike you."

She closed her eyes at the touch.

Naveen fought as hard as he could to not kiss her.

Tiana on the other hand suppressed enough pain to where she wanted relief. So she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and pressed her lips onto his, opening her mouth for his tongue to taste all of her.

Naveen was taken back but more than accepted her invitation and pressed her body onto his, deepening the osculation.

"Mmm..." she pulled from the kiss, resting her head on his chest.

Naveen kissed the top of her head and exhaled deeply. "Tiana..."

"I'm so sorry," Tiana whispered.

"Please, don't apologize. I wanted the taste you the moment I saw you today."

"I never felt this way...it feels so, so..." she looked up into his honey coloured eyes. Her heart beat increasing.

Naveen saw the way she was looking at him and knew she returned his feelings. So he brought his lips to hers.

"I'll take you away from here. We can go to New Orleans together and start over!" Naveen said through the kiss.

"Oh Naveen..." Tiana breathe out as Naveen kissed her cheek then neck. "I want that. I want to go to New Orleans..." then she realized what she was saying and shook her head. "But what about your father? He's a king and will kill us if we did that!"

"I don't give a damn about what my father will think! Just give me time to arrange this," he said. "You trust me, right?"

Tiana felt that she could trust Naveen unlike with Kabir who she somewhat feared.

"Tiana?"

"Yes, I trust you," she said.

"I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do," he added. "It's your choice."

Tiana leaned forward and kissed him. "I made my choice," she kissed him again. "I choose New Orleans and you."

Naveen pulled Tiana into a hungry kiss, lifting her in his arms and carrying her into the closest bedroom where they quickly stripped off their clothes.

Tiana was used to being exposed in front of her husband and feeling low but with Naveen she felt confident with the way his eyes lustfully took in her body. She also eyed Naveen's physique and was very impressed with how perfectly define his chest and arms were. Her husband looked good for a man of his age but Naveen looked perfect. So perfect that she had to run her hand over his strong arms and chest.

Naveen knew exactly what Tiana was doing and enjoyed every curious touch and rub down. Comparing his father to him. The look on her face showed how impressed she was. And he was going to show her just how different he is from his father.

He pressed his lips on each cheek before making contact with her lips again. He felt her tongue enter his mouth and joined her in a tongue war of domination. He won and got a moan to escape her mouth. He kissed her once more before moving his kisses down her neck, then her breasts where he slowly lapped his tongue around the nipple on her right breast while slightly pinching the other nipple on her left breast.

"Mmm..." Tiana slowly moved her hips, running her arms over his strong back. She immediately noticed the difference between Kabir and Naveen's way of pleasing her. While Kabir was all about kissing her neck and breasts before positioning himself between her legs; Naveen took his time with her, making sure to kiss her from head to toe as he placed his hot kisses below her navel and down her pelvis region.

"Ooh...," she moaned out when feeling his tongue run on her inner thigh. Her breathing increased rapidly as his kisses went lower to her wanted region and felt that area build up at its peak, causing her to feel somewhat intoxicated.

She exhaled when he finally touched her and everything that she experienced with Kabir was replaced with Naveen who knew exactly what she wanted and needed. When his finger easily slid between her moist lips to touch her spot she screamed, not in pain, but pleasure.

Naveen was concerned asked, "Are you in any pain?"

She quickly shook her head. "Oh God no—no, no please keep—keep on going!"

He smirked and did as he was told, adding in another finger while running a tongue over her sensitive and swollen pearl.

Tiana arched her hips up as he continued and finally felt a hot and cold sensation run through her along with her releasing the build up Naveen created for her.

Naveen watched her in awes as she orgasm before his eyes. Being a selfless lover had it's benefits but it also had its downsides. Waiting. And once she was she recovered from her multiple episode Naveen pressed his lips to hers, positioning himself between her legs.

Tiana's tongue entered his mouth and gasped when feeling him enter her. Though similar she could definitely feel the girth from Naveen and that made the experience all the more heavenly.

They moaned through the kisses and gazed at each other through every passionate thrust and position change.

When they climaxed Naveen pulled out and wrapped his arms around Tiana for a hug, while recovering.

He didn't know if it was his feelings for her that was making him feel this way, but out of every woman he's slept with Tiana was the only one to give it an emotional connection. It was as if she was made for him.

Tiana exhaled, resting her head on Naveen's toned chest and arm over his six pack. He was perfect in every way. Tall, dark and handsome. A caring heart and a very giving lover.

His heart beating under her ear distracted her for a moment causing her own heart to skip a beat. Never have she ever felt this way about another man, not even her husband. It was as if they shared this emotional connection and understanding for one another.

She closed her eyes and grinned so hard. Even if they don't share this moment together again she will always cherish it because it was what she willingly wanted. Just like the kisses they shared on that one special night

They eventually got out of bed to dress and shared another kiss that almost led them back to bed.

"We should stop before we end up back in that bed," Tiana told the prince.

Naveen smirked, still holding her. "Then why stop?"

She playfully pushed him while laughing. "Really Naveen we've been gone for over an hour."

"Then we should leave," he agreed, caressing her cheek. "After you give me another kiss."

She gave him just that and slowly pulled away.

"Mm." Naveen said, wanting more. And kissed her again.

"Naveen...," she regretfully said through the kisses.

He ended it with a sighed. "All right..let's go."

()()()()

Tiana stepped out of the bathroom from her bath feeling like a million bucks. The afternoon she spent with Naveen was the best and mind blowing time she's ever had in her life. She stood before the full mirror to examine her body and was really surprised at how impressed she was at loving herself.

Placing her hands over her breasts she remembered the way Naveen touched them and took care of each breast without ignoring the other. She exhaled deeply as she grew aroused for his hands and mouth to be all over her again.

She gasped when feeling hands on her shoulders and seeing her husband from behind through the mirror.

"Your majesty," she quickly picked up her towel, wrapping it around herself.

The king only smiled. "You didn't have to stop on my behalf."

She noticed that he was in his uniform. "Are you going out?"

"To a gala. I was hoping that you'd be ready by now."

"I didn't know that I would be joining you for a gala this evening," Tiana said.

Kabir blinked. "Your ladies would've informed you of this."

Tiana sighed, sitting on the bed bench.

"My dear really. They cannot be that bad," Kabir said, sitting beside her. "Yes they gossip but that's women. I assume that you enjoy such activities."

"I'm not the gossiping type," she looked at her hands.

Kabir placed a gentle hand under Tiana's chin. "My dear look at me."

She let him do just that.

"I really want you at my arm this evening. I promise to make the experience enjoyable enough for you."

Tiana knew that he was being sincere based on his tone and the softness shown on his handsome yet mature features. But couldn't forget how he shunned her earlier today. But she decided to push that off and to satisfy him with a small smile. "How long do I have to be ready?"

He kissed her on the forehead before answering, "I'll see you in an hour."

()()()()


	6. Young And Dumb Pt 2

The Manipulative Happiness Of May and December

Young And Dumb Pt. 2

Within an hour Tiana was ready for the King who overwhelmingly approved of the royal blue fashionable evening gown she wore.

"My dear don't you look extraordinary," he made her do a spin. "This is more like it!"

"And you look very handsome yourself," she locked an arm with his.

Kabir chuckled. "Shall we be leaving?"

She nodded and soon they were out of the palace and in the back of their car.

Once they made it to the gala Kabir made sure that Tiana was glued by his side as he was greeted by friends and fellow allies. Tiana played the part of the supportive wife and elegant queen. Staying silent and she would speak only if spoken to and smiled when needed. It was fairly boring and she was hungry but knew that Kabir would be upset if she mentioned it.

"Share a dance with me, my dear."

Tiana heard her husband and granted his request. She closed her eyes as she remembered dancing with Naveen. Her heartache for his strong arms to be around her again. But then she spotted him dancing with another woman and regretted ever thinking of him.

Of course she had doubts of him was really being interested in her due mainly for his own womanizing image. She was sure that whomever the woman he was dancing with will most likely be sleeping with him tonight.

But as hurt and angry she was at him she couldn't deny how amazing he was to her dancing on the floor and between the sheets. She could clearly see why he would live a promiscuous lifestyle. It was so much easier than lingering on emotionally.

"What are you thinking of my dear?"

"Being at home. Asleep in my warm and soft bed," she answered and heard him chuckle.

"We will stay until midnight. I promise," he told her.

Tiana mentally sighed because midnight was three hours away, and in a gala like this three hours could be like an entire day.

When the dance was over she excused herself to the powder room, really needing a break away from the uptight guests. When she was done someone cleared their throat catching her attention.

"Naveen," she was surprised to see him despite already knowing he was at the gala.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Like being hypnotized Tiana accepted his request and danced with him.

"You look beautiful tonight, but that doesn't make a difference from every other night," Naveen said.

"I would say the same to you but I' sure your date wouldn't like that," Tiana shot at him.

Naveen snored. "Jealous of nothing I see,"

"The way she looked at you I would say she's the opposite of nothing."

"They all look like that with me," Naveen gazed into her brown eyes, loving her attitude.

Tiana returned the gaze into his eyes and could see the fire she was feeling within her own self.

"So when is that beautiful queen of your going to grace us with her presence?" asked a duke from an ally nation.

"She should be out soon enough," Kabir smiled. "You know how women are with their appearance. Taking an hour to take care for a minute's work.

One of the men spotted Tiana. "Isn't that your wife dancing with your son?"

Kabir turned his head to see the two and suppressed his anger. Showing emotion was a sign of weakness. "Excuse me, gentlemen..." he walked over to the couple as the song ended.

Tiana smiled at Naveen who held a stern look.

"Are you done dancing with my wife?" the king asked, glaring at his son as he roughly locked an arm with his young wife. "There happen to be enough young pretties here to dance with."

Tiana remained quiet as they neared the group of men.

"You want to see the most beautiful woman in the room?" Kabir bragged.

Tiana could feel the men eyes on her.

"My she is a gem," one of the men began.

Tiana nodded and thanked the men for their compliments before Kabir suggested she go make conversation.

"And politely decline the dances, my dear. Only I can have you tonight," he whispered before pressing a kiss on her temple.

"She looks young enough to be your daughter!" one of the other kings teased.

"I'm surprised you brought her out of that palace. Better yet your chamber," a duke said, sipping on wine.

"My wife keeps me happy and in and out of bed gentlemen," Kabir smirked arrogantly.

"Of course!" the men then laughed.

"I'm sure she's denied you," spoke up one of the disapproving rulers.

"She knows what not to do," Kabir said, glaring at the man. "She isn't the only beautiful young woman in my palace."

"Ah your concubines..." said the man, no longer judging.

"Exactly..." Kabir smirked darkly.

Tiana finished a short chat with one of the other women guests before leaving to head back to the powder room. While walking through the well lit corridors an arm grabbed at her, pulling her into the dark room and the door locking.

"Take your hands off..." she stopped when seeing the prince. "Naveen?"

"Yes, its me," he smiled.

"We really shouldn't be together after..." she stopped again when feeling his lips on hers. She accepted and felt her back hit the wall. When feeling his hand lift her gown by he hem, "Naveen we shouldn't..."

"I have to touch you somehow," he whispered and raised a brow. "Nothing under?"

Tiana smile innocently. "I forgot?"

Naveen lifted her up against the wall, undoing his trousers and without a warning enter inside her.

"Mm!" she moaned, putting her hands on his shoulders for support while they continued. The friction of the prince's skin against her pearl caused her to climax first and soon after Naveen joined her. Tiana's feet finally hit the ground as Naveen was buttoning up his trousers. And before he could even think about giving them a break he took Tiana back in his arms and hungrily kissed her.

"I love you," he breathe.

Tiana opened her eyes, shocked. "You do?"

He nodded. "If what I'm feeling for you is love then yes. I think I do."

Tiana opened her mouth to speak but closed it when Naveen continued.

"...of course you don't have to respond. You've been through enough and—

"I...think I love you, too," she confessed.

The prince caressed her face. "Do you really?"

"Yes," she nodded.

Naveen kissed her once more until hearing a bump behind them.

Tiana looked back at the closed door.

"No one came in," he reassured her, releasing his hold. "There's a bathroom down the room to your right."

"Huh?" she frowned, confused.

"If you want to freshen up for my father that is," Naveen corrected.

"Oh, thank you," she said, heading to the room. "Um...see you at...the palace."

He watched her enter the bathroom before plopping on the couch and sighed outloud. What just happen was something of a surprise for him. Yes, he's done it before with nameless women with some ending less flattering than others, but with Tiana it was more than amazing. Or could it be that his love for her made the experience all the exhilarating.

But he knew that they couldn't go on like this as long as they're in Maldonia. Knowing his father it would be the death of himself and Tiana if they were ever caught. Maldonia was soon to being history for him and having Tiana by his side would make their new beginning an amazing one.

Tiana cleaned herself and made sure her makeup wasn't runny. When she was decent she walked out of the room to find no sign of the prince. She would be lying if she wasn't disappointed, but what could she really do? He was her husband's son and could disappear anywhere off to where he wanted. And even if he tell her that loved her he could've meant their sexual meetings. As she stepped out of the room she was greeted by her husband's irritated features.

"Where were you all this time?"

"I was speaking with some of the female guests," she lied. "One of them got sick and—

"Never mind that. It is time we leave."

"But I thought that—

"We're leaving at once!"

()()()()

Once they made it back to the palace Kabir went straight to his chamber and Tiana in hers. She immediately drew her bath to soak and clean while thinking of tonight. It was unexpected but exciting as she felt a blush come on after thinking about her sexual episode with the prince. Then she thought of the l-word leaving his lips after their moment of passion.

"Oh Naveen...," she exhaled. Whatever he felt for her definitely comes through with whatever he does to her.

()()()()

The next several days were a blur as Naveen was busy as was Kabir. Tiana decided to spend her day with her ladies and for the first time enjoyed the gossiping hens.

"Who would've expected the king to sleep in today? I am surprised!" Kathin brushed the queen's hair.

"He's had am early start yesterday and late night," Tiana said.

"You seem to be glowing!" teased Marguerite. "Could there be something you're not telling us?"

Tiana rolled her eyes knowingly. "Such as?"

"Why a baby of course!"

"No, there will be no babies anytime soon. Or ever!" Tiana added.

Kathin looked at Marguerite in horror before eying Tiana suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

Tiana realized that she spoke too much. "I heard about the older a man, the less he is likely to procreate."

"That is nonsense! I had my last child when I was fifty! My husband and I were surprised but it can still happen!" Kathin chuckled.

"Tiana is only eighteen and have plenty of time to become pregnant," Marguerite defended.

"Thank you so much for that," Tiana said. "I'm just fine without a baby on my hip!"

"I know the king and he will be expecting a baby from you!" Kathin warned. "I remembered the way he kept shoving it down the departed Queen Nagina and that was before they were married! She prayed to the gods to conceive a child on their wedding night and nine months after their wedding a son was born. Our prince Naveen made our great king proud."

"I really don't see why he needs another child for since he's got Naveen," Tiana took the brush from Kathin.

"To feel like a young man!" Marguerite said. "Men and their egos! They take younger wives to feel younger and have a completely new family as if nothing ever happened!"

Kathin frowned. "Marguerite you shouldn't encourage her!"

Tiana sighed in annoyance. "And I thought having only two of you would be less hectic."

"You are our queen Tiana! It is our job to make sure that you make the best decision not only for yourself but for your marriage!" Kathin said. "I know how men think and—

"So do I!" Marguerite interrupted. "You should want to do whatever you want with your body!"

"You French women know nothing about men other then whoring for them!" Kathin spat.

Marguerite fired back. "And you Englishwomen are so stiff that your Englishmen have to come to us for whoring!"

"Ladies!" Tiana said.

"Please excuse me, your majesty!" Kathin said.

"Go ahead..." she waved for the woman to leave her room.

Marguerite sighed apologetically to the young queen. "I apologize for my outburst, but I want the best for you. Now you don't have to answer because you are a queen and like I said I only want what's best for you!"

"Then say it!" Tiana said.

"Are you using anything to prevent pregnancy?"

Tiana looked at her friend who then smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me," Marguerite promised. "Nagina and I were very close and unlike you she was really in love with the king. She would do anything for him and was shocked when she realized that all he wanted from her was a son basically because she was beautiful. Nothing more. She accepted that he would no longer come for her and made it her life's goal to make sure Naveen didn't end up the way of his father."

"She definitely succeeded that goal," Tiana said.

"Yep and do you want to hear something else? She was also in love with the king's brother!"

Tiana frowned. "Kabir has a brother.?"

"He had a twin brother who wasn't capable of ruling the kingdom due to his disability. He caught polio as an infant and was partially crippled. He used a cane to walk. Like his brother Prince Kaseem was a very beautiful looking man, same built, strong broad shoulders, chiseled face, beautiful dark hair. You've seen portrait the king in his younger years?"

Tiana nodded.

"The brothers were athletic though Kaseem had some restrictions, but could out play his brother on some sports! But what made Kaseem more beautiful was his good treatment to us servants.

The look on the then prince Kabir's face when seeing that Prince Kaseem inviting some of us for dinner was priceless. Our final dinner was with the family along with the late king Jamal. We lost him a week later and from then everything changed. Princess Nagina who was originally for Kaseem married King Kabir and you know how that story ended. But what you may not know is the friendship with Kaseem that continued after the prince's birth. Though completely innocent the king didn't approve and banished his own brother from the palace and Maldonia!

Nagina was upset by this and confronted the king only for him to beat her right in front of us all. She kept her distance from the king and focused on raising the prince. She and Kaseem kept their friendship a secret until Kathin exposed them and told the king. The king seem to have taken the news well and invited his brother to stay only to have tricked him and taken away to die. His body was found two days later with the prisoners. All executed with fatal gunshots."

Tiana watched as Marguerite wiped her moisten eyes. She then handed the woman one of her handkerchiefs, "I'm so sorry...I knew that my husband was cruel but to have his own brother executed—

"Please do not repeat this to anyone!" Marguerite begged. "I've known King Kabir all my life. My family has worked for the royal family since the beginning. We all share history and seen so much." she gazed at the young queen. "And I can't keep from you that before Nagina's death she was preparing you for her son. She felt in her heart you were one meant for only him."

Tiana wasn't sure if she should believe what she was hearing but could also see it as possibly being true. Nagina did always talk about Naveen to her and seemed very happy when she spotted herself sharing a dance with the prince in London.

Tiana sighed depressingly. "Instead I'm only Kabir's."

"I'm sorry if I spoke too much," Marguerite said.

"No, it's...it's all right," Tiana stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. "I don't see what the king wants from me when he could've married a princess or widowed queen. You know, a woman who grew up preparing herself to being a king's wife."

"Well, you are young and beautiful. Like I've mentioned before it is mainly because of ego and with you not coming from wealth or status he could do whatever he wants with you."

"He takes in concubines," Tiana added.

"Men have huge egos, and he's always loved being in control Tiana. Which surprised me when he befriended your father who seems like the complete opposite of him."

"My father was a man of honour and loved my mother and me," Tiana shared, feeling a little dizzy.

Marguerite noticed Tiana looking faint and ran over to take her hand. "Sit on the bed."

As Tiana was sitting she began feeling a small cramp on her lower abdomen. "Oh..." and exhale deeply.

"Would you like for me to send in a physician?" Marguerite inquired.

Tiana shook her head. "No, I'm all right. I just needed to sit."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, can you fetch me some water?" Tiana asked.

Marguerite followed orders and lifted the now empty pitcher. "Hmm. You ran out so I'll grab you a fresh pitcher."

"Thank you." Tiana said as the woman left the room.

The cramping calmed a couple minutes later and Tiana thought more about what Marguerite shared with her about Nagina. She had no idea that she loved a man like Kabir. Sure he was very handsome, powerful but also very stoic and dangerous. And what he did to his own brother was inhumane.

Standing up she glanced at the door that separated her room from her husband debating whether she should give him a brief visit. She would usually hear from him so opening the door she walked through the small hall before reaching to his door. While opening the door to her husband's room she heard a moan and gasped when she saw her husband and his concubine together, she was on her knees giving him oral pleasure before he stopped her to join him in bed where the woman got on top of him.

"My sweet, beautiful Selena...," he moaned.

Tiana closed the door and ran back in her room where she found Marguerite walking into the room.

Marguerite saw the young queen with a look of confusion. "Tiana?"

"I..." Tiana put her hand on her stomach. "He's in there with a concubine..."

"Oh Tiana..." Marguerite wrapped her arms around her. She knew the young queen had some emotional feelings for the king but not enough to love him. Still, it had to hurt seeing a husband cheat.

"I can't accept him," she said. "Not after sleeping with those women."

Marguerite didn't know how to respond to that. She's never been married and chose that life after a broken heart herself.

"Are all men this way? Sleep with a person and have no feelings for them whatsoever?" she didn't mean for the question to come out that way. She was confused as to how anyone came sleep with another person without feelings involved , but even she was puzzled by Naveen after she returned his feelings of being in love. Perhaps it was all lust that the two shared.

"There are decent men out there. Unfortunately even they can disappoint you one way or another," Marguerite said bitterly.

"I don't love him, but I do enjoy his company," Tiana admitted. "I'm not fully happy about the restaurant but I do appreciate that it's...it's...he showers me with really nice things. But even with everything I' still not happy."

"It's completely normal," Marguerite said comfortably.

"And if I'm so beautiful, so young then why would he asked for that woman instead of me...I really can't..." she stopped. "I really need some time for myself."

Marguerite understood. "When you need me I'll be waiting for your assistance."

Tiana went over to the closet to retrieve the key Naveen gave her from a dress she never wore and left her chamber. It took less than fifteen minutes to get inside the getaway and fell asleep in one of the bedrooms.

When she woke up it was already after six that evening and dark outside. But she didn't care because her husband was most likely too occupied with his duty as king or with his concubine to notice her.

"How long have you been in here?"

Tiana jumped at the sound of Naveen's voice and was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Your husband is pissed," he leaned against the doorway.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care. He can call on his whore if he needs anything."

"You sound bitter," he walked over.

Tiana hugged herself. "Please leave me alone."

"You said you love me," Naveen said, sitting beside her. "Did you mean it?"

"I don't know if I should," she said.

"My father must've really upset you," Naveen said knowingly. "You have any romantic feelings or him?"

"No," she answered. "But I won't like about feeling some attachment despite the position he put me in by marrying him."

"Marriage but manipulation," Naveen reponded.

"I walked in on him having sex with one of his concubines. It's disgusting enough that I have to be with him that way."

"It comes with being his wife," Naveen stared at her.

She looked up at him. "Would you...I mean, if you were to marry in the future would you ever take a mistress?"

"Never will I ever cause such hurt to the woman I love," he gazed into her brown eyes. "I would have too much respect for her and myself to ever break our marriage in that manner."

Tiana saw the intensity and honesty in his eyes while listening to his answer. "I'm not going to lie. I am very jealous of your future wife."

Naveen's lips broke a weak smile. "I meant every word," he reached out to caress her arm.

But Tiana sat back up. "I won't hold you back from finding that woman."

"Find her?" Naveen smirked. "I've already found her..." he leaned forward to kiss her.

But Tiana stopped him with her hands on his chest. "Naveen..."

He quickly wrapped his arms around her frame and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you...," he whispered through the kiss before slightly pulling away. "...I was acting like a childish fool the night we shared our first dance in London. And when we both lost our parents I should've spent time with you instead of going to other women..."

Tiana rose from the bed to pass him but paused when feeling his front press against his back.

He kissed her on the neck. "We can leave this place tomorrow if you like."

Tiana closed her eyes and asked, "How?"

He turned her around so that she could face him. "Don't you trust me?"

She looked into his eyes and answered, "Yes, I do,"

"Then I will find a way," he then pressed his lips onto hers once again.

()()()()

When Tiana finally made it in the palace she spotted guards blocking the entry of her chamber.

"What going on?" the young queen inquired.

"His highness the king would like to see you in his study," the head guard announced.

She didn't say another word as she slowly began her journey to her husband's study.

"Where were you?" was the first Tiana question heard him asked after entering his room.

"I was out walking?" was her answer.

"Where exactly? I've been looking for you all evening! You missed dinner, you're walking off to God knows where! It's no wonder I refuse for you to come to me! My own concubine has produced a child and we have been together at least five times! You have been a disappointment since the night I took you."

Tiana gave him a glare. "And how do you think I've felt when you blackmailed me to marrying you?

Kabir returned the glare. "I suppose you would want a divorce."

Tiana was surprised by what he suggested but didn't show it. She continued to stay firm.

"You can't give me a child and yet you are only eighteen! Or does your involvement with that witch Ziliah have to do with it?"

This time Tiana couldn't contain her shock expression to the king who laughed deviously.

"My men are at her peasant hut at the moment to arrest her. And as soon as I see her I will have her executed."

"No!" she cried.

"Does the thought of carrying my child inside of your body repulse you?" he walked over to her.

Tiana stepped back.

"Speak now, my dear. Or are you afraid now that you have been caught?" he said, furious "Are you aware of the laws of deceiving a king?"

She shook her head.

"You have been very sneaky lately. Going on for hours at a time. Defying me!" he grabbed her wrist and held it firmly. "Perhaps a night in the dungeon will straighten you up!"

"No!" she cried, pulling away from his grip.

"I wouldn't run off if I were you, my dear," he walked over to her. "I am still the king before being your husband. I also believe in torturing."

"You've done enough of that!" she spat.

He chuckled darkly. "I cannot be that bad," he caressed her face.

Tiana squinted her eyes at him.

"You should fear me, my dear." He suddenly slammed his hands on each side of her face. "I am capable of making lives a living hell. I've had loved ones die in the most devilish ways in my hands. You being my wife will make no difference. It would be wise if you maintain your place with me."

She saw the evil in his eyes and knew that it would be wise to not push him any further.

"Please...Kibar...your majesty..." she pleaded and could tell it pleased him because his threatening features softened as well as his demeanor while stepping back from her.

"You will be spared of the dungeon but as of right now you are forbidden to leave the palace grounds unless supervised by a guard and you will always have your ladies with you unless of course for a break in the lavatory. I will arrange for a physician to check on you and if he tells me that you have been using alternative drugs to prevent pregnancies...," he made sure his lips were on her ear. "...then I will have that whore you use as a midwife's head cut off and you my dear will watch it all happen. Including the burning of her tainted body."

Tiana shuddered.

"You may return to your chambers," he ordered.

She began walking until feeling Kabir's hand on her shoulder.

He smirked down at her. "Such a waste." and caressed her cheek. "The next time you try to defy me will be the last time you see light."

She held in her emotions and quickly left his office for her chambers. The humiliation of leaving his office for her room was too much for her. She didn't even notice a guard who was ordered by the king following her.

"Your majesty," spoke the man with a heavy deep voice

Tears welled up in her eyes just as he opened her doubled doors. And the emotions within caused her to fall onto the floor break down in tears.

"Coward," she accused herself. "A stupid, stupid coward..."


	7. We Are

The Manipulative Happiness Of May & December

We Are

Another month went by and life has been nothing but a watchful eye for the young queen. She only seen her husband during dinner and Naveen hardly ever. The prince seemed to be busy with his father or out with friends. He had his freedom and she envied him for that.

Sitting in her chamber the young queen listened as her ladies were gossiping about other servants in the palace while Kathin approached Tiana with a figure flattering gown.

"You will look lovely in this simple black dress!"

"It looks too dark!" Marguerite disagreed.

Tiana shrugged, not caring. "I'll wear it."

"Really?" Marguerite was surprised that Tiana would even consider wearing a dress Kathin approved. "Not even this dress?" Marguerite showed her another figure flattering dress that was in lavender.

"Too sexual," Kathin said.

"I'd wear that as well," the young queen said.

"What?" the older servant said, frowning.

Tiana smiled. "I'll wear the lavender gown..."

"Of course!" Marguerite stuck her tongue at Kathin.

"The king will NOT approve of that dress! It's too revealing even if you two are only having dinner at the palace!"

"She's young! And young ladies wear daring and classy dresses all the time!" Marguerite pointed out.  
"So does concubines!" Kathin added.

"I will wear the lavender but if the black lace is in it. Preferably around the bust area," Tiana suggested.

Both women raised their brows at the idea.

"I like it!" Marguerite said.

"So do I...and a matching cape!" Kathin smiled

"Or shawl!" Marguerite smiled back

"It's only dinner! Not a gala!" Kathin muttered.

"Well you suggested an ugly cape!" Marguerite fired back.

Tiana sighed. Knowing that this will not end soon enough.

()()()()

Naveen sat in complete boredom as his father along with members of his team were in a middle of a discussion he had no idea was about.

All he could really focus on was Tiana and why he barely saw her. Dinner would usually be the only time whenever he was there and she wouldn't speak a word. He figured his father had to do with it since he would treat his own mother the same way.

He still had plans to leave for New Orleans regardless of she joins him or not. It's always been a dream of his to live a life outside of the privileged monarchy. But having her with him would be an added bonus.

The last thing he wanted to be was king.

"Naveen!" he heard his father sternly call his name.

"Yes father?" he asked, breaking from his musing.

"What do you think of the new proposal?" asked the king.

The prince wasn't sure how to answer the question and only said, "It's...good?"

"Good?" Kabir blinked and then sighed in frustration. "Did you not just listen to what we were discussing?"

"Uh...," Naveen began and admitted. "No?"

"Gentlemen. Leave us!" Kabir ordered.

Naveen sighed as the members walked out of the room, relieved to have the three hour discussion done at the hands of their prince.

Once they were all out, Kabir broke his silence, "Why must you embarrass me in front of my own men?"

"Why must you always force me into these damn meetings I care nothing for?" Naveen fired back.

"You will be king of Maldonia someday. When will you get that through your head? It is very important for us to have a male heir ready and prepared in case I am not able to perform my duty for our kingdom and all you're thinking of is partying around and pinching the derriere of every pretty filly!"

"I don't have to listen to any of this!" Naveen rose from his seat to leave.

"If you leave this office you will regret it, boy!"

Naveen turned back to his father. "What threats are you going to throw at me now? Lock me up in my chamber as you have your wife?"

"What goes on with my wife is between her and myself," he said, glaring at his son. "It took your mother only once for me to get through to her. Don't make me have to use physical force to get through to you..." he watched his son open the door. "Naveen!"

"Go to hell," Naveen spat as he left the office, slamming the door.

Kabir punched onto his desk just as someone knocked on his door. "Come in!"

His valet walked into the room and bowed. "Your highness! Dinner is ready. Her highness the queen just arrived and it looked as if the prince will also be joining as well?"

Kabir grunted at the man. "Come along!"

()()()()

"Everything looks wonderful," Tiana complimented Janice and the other cooks.

"Thank you, Tiana!" Janice smiled, noticing the dress. "You look beautiful tonight!"

"The king will be very pleased!" Tiana said, not concerned on how her husband will really feel about her attire. "The dress is the bee's knees!"

"You actually wasted a dress like that for my father?" Naveen stepped into the room, eying her figure.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "A compliment would've been just fine!"

Naveen smirked, taking her hand. "You're an absolute vision, your royal highness," he kissed her hand.

Tiana couldn't suppress her smile and playfully pushed him away. "Very funny."

Janice watched the two and could definitely feel the passion they have for one another. She wondered if the two were aware of their obvious attraction until...

"I haven't been seeing you around the palace..." Naveen began.

"I've been in my chamber," she answered.

"My father is keeping you as if you're a caged bird again. What did you do to tick him off this time? Standing up to him again?" when Tiana didn't answer he chuckled. "My father is very old-fashion. He isn't used to strong women like I am.."

She looked up at him.

Kabir stepped into the room seeing his son and wife. "Ah so my son has time to eat and..." he stopped when seeing the dress his wife was wearing. He was impressed. "My dear you look ravishing!"

Tiana's smile faded when the king leaned over to kiss on her cheek. She shivered when feeling his breath against her ear and whispered, "Lovely."

Naveen watched in envy as his father kissed on the woman he loved. When he saw her tensed and open her eyes to stare back at him he stared back, pitying her while also pleased that she wasn't enjoying his father's affections.

Kabir smiled at his young wife. "Let us begin our dinner!" he walked her over to pull out her chair.

"Thank you," Tiana sat on her seat, glancing over at Naveen who looked to have a lot on her mind.

Kabir sat at his seat as the cooks brought dinner. "This looks quite delicious. Even though I can see something that overshadows my dinner plate."

Tiana felt his eyes on her but refused to look over at him.

Naveen was disgusted. "I would think you had Lilian or Selena to take over that territory. Or have you also grown bored with them?"

"Can't I admire my own wife without having to endure my son's failed attempted at throwing daggers?" Kabir smirked at the prince. "I would think that you have a book filled with women to speak to. Or have you grown bored of that?"

Naveen didn't say another word as he began to eat.

"Why must you be so damned obstinate?" Kabir asked his son.

When the prince didn't answer, the king was very pleased by his victory.

Tiana was relieved when silence took over as they began their three course dinner. Once it was over she was escorted back up to her room where she undressed from her dinner dress and brought to her warm bath.

While bathing she thought of her brief chat with the prince and how he brought life back to her. She loved that he spoke to her as an equal and not at her as if he was her superior.

"Are you ready for your wash?" Marguerite walked in with a glass bottle of body wash.

Tiana sighed; sitting up as the servant began lathering the soap in the her hands.

"So I take it that the king was impressed with your dress?" she asked.

"Ugh," was her response as the servant laughed.

"I saw the prince eying you pretty hard down there," Marguerite added, not aware of how true her joke was.

"He eyes everything," Tiana said, knowing that could be furthest from the truth.

Marguerite laughed. "The king made it quite obvious of what he wants. Close your eyes," she said before pouring the warm water on the young queen.

After a few minutes of cleaning Tiana said, "I wore the dress simply for myself. It wasn't different from any other dress I wore," she took the robe from the servant before stepping out of the tub and returning to her chamber.

"It's how you wear the dress that can get a man to notice you right away," Marguerite said knowingly. "And if you really want things to go your way, I say use your body for your advantage."

"I don't think so," Tiana said. "And you can tell the seamstresses to start making me loose fitting dresses."

"Oh the king isn't so bad..." she stopped when Tiana raised a brow at her. "What?"

"After all you told me about him getting his own brother executed?" Tiana reminded her.

"Yes, but that is different...perhaps he enjoys the concubines for a reason! Men, sex and promises!" the servant giggled. "Think about my suggestion!"

Tiana sighed and slipped on her night gown and began applying vanilla shea butter crème from a beautiful glass jar at her vanity.

Marguerite watched while gossiping about a maid and a guard when the adjoining door opened to Kabir.

The lady immediately curtseyed. "Your highness."

"Good evening Marguerite, you may now leave us," he then smiled at Tiana who was sitting at her vanity. "Tiana my dear..." he was about to put her hands on her shoulders when she quickly rose up.

"I didn't expect to see you tonight," Tiana said, grabbing a silk robe from her closet.

The king walked over to her and grasps his hands onto her arms. "The past several nights I have been very busy, but tonight...," he planted a gentle kiss behind her ear.

Tiana closed her eyes, suppressing a shiver and heard him groan.

"Oh my dear...," he whispered, stepped closer behind her. "...sleep with me tonight."

"I'm...not in the mood," Tiana said while feeling his lips on her neck.

"You don't mean that," he said, turning her to face him. "Mi benita..." he kissed her.

But Tiana shook her head. "Please your highness I'm...so tired."

"How are you tired when you are in your chamber all day?" he asked, growing impatient.

"That's the point," she said. "I don't get any exercise. Before my confinement I walked around the gardens everyday—

"Enough!" he exclaimed. "You are my wife and with that agreement you are to submit to me whenever I call for you. Unless you are on your cycle."

Tiana remained quiet as Kabir took her hand and led her out of her room to his room. She knew to follow his orders but this time decided to try to follow Marguerite's advice. So when they reach to the bed she pushed the king onto the bed and got on top of him before he could complain. She then began slowly kissing on his neck and ear, causing the man to quickly grow erect. When she saw that he accepted her advances she looked into his eyes to see a drunken lust was similar to Naveen's. She decided that it would be the prince that she was making love to and moved her hips while feeling all of him inside of her. Tiana could hear his grunts, gasps and moans under her. It was actually a wonderful feeling of being in control of the king for once. To have him looking up to her as if she was his superior. His pleasure was her power and Tiana knew that she found a way to break through to him.

When he finally climaxed she got off of him and laid in his arms.

"Oh Tiana...," he breathed. "My...where have my sweet little hot benita been hiding that wild spirit?"

She smiled to herself.

"I always feel so young when we are together like this. Perhaps you can begin your outdoor activities after breakfast."

Tiana gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and knew that he loved it.

"The break from you was worth it as I expected it to be," Kabir said. "You obviously missed my company."

"I missed you so much," she lied, giving him a seductive grin. "I dreamt of you every night."

Kabir stared at her for a second before caressing her cheek, believing her every word. "I have been too hard on you as far as children go, and just to give you some reassurance, I have not executed the midwife. But she will remain in the dungeon."

Tiana smiled weakly at him. "That's very considerate of you, your majesty..."

"Kabir my dear," he whispered, placing a kiss on her nose. "You may also call me Kabir."

Tiana wasn't sure if she was reading his gazes right but pressed on with her 'advances'. "Our time apart made me realize how much in love I am with you."

The king raised his brows, surprised at her 'honesty'. "You are so young. What do you know about love?"

"I know that my heart jumps wildly whenever I see you," she spoke on her experience with Naveen, but could see the king with a satisfied smirk on his lips. "That my childish ways caused me to almost lose you and if you could find it in your heart to forgive me. I will make my love for you well worth it."

He chuckled. "You really do love me, I see..."

"I do," she said softly.

He then sighed. "Benita...I certainly know that time will eventually warm my heart your way. It is about time an innocent girl captures my old cold heart."

She gave out a fake giggle. "Your heart is neither old or cold."

Kabir smiled. "If I were my son's age I would've believed you at this moment," he caressed her cheek. "Give me time. I care for you a lot more than any woman I've been with. Try to please me as much as you can. It is working so far."

"I will," she said, staring at the printed golden drapes that covered the windows.

()()()()

The next several nights she spent in her husband's room and it seemed as if the more she gave him all of her the softer he was becoming to her.

She also enjoyed her freedom in the garden and would also sometimes go to the getaway for time to herself. That is until the prince showed up one afternoon.

"You look very beautiful this afternoon," Naveen complimented.

She turned to see the prince and gave him a warm grin. "Thank you."

"My father's been in a very good mood as of late," he walked into the bedroom. "And I know you have a lot to do with it."

"And how do you know?" she asked, gazing up at him.

"The concubines are upset to have no visits from him I hear, and the one carrying his child is furious."

"A child? So she really is pregnant?" Tiana asked.

"A little over six months and I doubt he'll keep this one around," Naveen smirked.

Tiana turned away from the prince, placing her hands on her tummy. "Does he...kill the babies?"

"Of course! He sets everything up and the concubines have a choice whether to stay or leave. Most leave but are never heard from again."

The young queen hugged herself in fear. "Do you think—

"He wouldn't kill your child," Naveen reassured. "You are his wife..." he noticed her nervous state. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Tiana began feeling lightheaded and felt Naveen's arms catch her.

"You don't seem okay," he said with concern in his tone.

"No, really I am," Tiana said, already knowing why she was feeling the way she was. It was her body's way of telling her to get the herbs she needed to prevent a pregnancy. "I need to sit it out."

"I'll escort you to the palace," he offered, still supporting her as they walked through the garden.

But she stopped them and asked, "Are you still planning on going to New Orleans?"

"Yes, when my father leaves for his trip to Switzerland actually," he answered.

That was the first Tiana has heard about the trip. "Switzerland? He never mentioned going there."

"He spoke on it in his meeting this morning. Doesn't look like he's taking you."

"And what if he does? Will you still leave?"

Naveen shrugged. "I have to. I refuse to be king of Maldonia."

"What is it about being king that make you want to leave the country?"

"I don't want to ingest in the venom my father has already rubbed all through his reign."

"You can change it. I heard that things weren't always this way when your grandfather was king," Tiana explained making Naveen snort.

"So you've been speaking to the servants about my family's history?"

Tiana nodded. "Most of them have been around for decades."

"True but the thought of ruling a kingdom such as this can take away your soul. Even my grandfather had doubts on ruling based on his general when he was crown prince," he explained.

Tiana knew that she couldn't get through to him so she took his hand to hers and pleased. "Please take me with you!"

Naveen looked down at her hands then back at her. "We have to be very careful."

Tiana wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "Thank you!"  
Naveen lifted her for a bear hug; inhaling her vanilla scent and sighed. "Mi benita..." he began kissing on her neck.

"Mm...," she moaned in response as he walked further into the garden and pressed his lips against hers.

"Naveen...," Tiana tried ending the kiss but it felt so good to stop.

The osculation ended eventually with Tiana feeling weak at the knees.

Naveen remain holding her as she did with him.

"I really need you, Naveen," she whispered.

Naveen kissed the top of her head. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

She nodded her head and without warning he scooped her in his arms, carrying her back to the getaway.

"Oh mother of Maldonia," Kathin stood from afar, shocked at what she just witnessed.

()()()()


	8. Through Our Secrets Comes Exposure Pt 1

The Manipulative Happiness Of May & December

From Our Secrets Comes Exposure Pt 1

"I'm going to miss you terribly your majesty," Tiana told her husband.

Kabir caressed her face affectionately. "I will not be gone for long my dear. Switzerland is only business and as soon as I am done there we will be together again."

Naveen snorted, causing his father to shoot a glare at him. "What?"

"I hope you know, son that this trip will not be one big party for you."

"Who said that it will?" Naveen asked back, annoyed. "Let's get this damn trip over with so that I can go back to my own plans."

"Still dreaming of the United States?"

"I'm dreaming of everything," Naveen said with sarcasm.

Kabir shook his head before placing a peck on his young wife's lips. "I will see you soon, my dear."

Tiana nodded as the king and prince both left the entrance hall and palace with the security team following very closely.

"Are they finally gone?" asked Marguerite.

"Mmhm," Tiana began walking up the stairs to her room to retrieve her cookbook, but Marguerite closed the doors once they were inside. "What are you doing, Marguerite?"

The servant walked over to her. "So you've been following my advice I see!"

Tiana rolled her eyes before nodding at the servant who clapped her hands together. "I've noticed how different he is becoming."

"He's the same to me," Tiana admitted. "Marguerite may I ask you a favour?"

"Any!"

"You know about the midwife I was seeing? Well, Kabir never executed her, and with him being away..."

Marguerite understood. "I've seen her actually. In her cell looking rather healthy. What would you like for me to tell her?"

Tiana explained what she wanted and watched the servant leaving feeling somewhat revealed. But she wouldn't feel complete relief until after she's drunken the tea.

Just then another knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Tiana said as Kathin walked in. "Oh, hey Kathin..."

The servant made sure that the doors were closed when she softly said, "I've seen you and the prince together."

Tiana froze to where she was standing, but quickly recovered. "You saw me and Naveen together? What talking? A man and a woman can have a conversation without—

"You were both kissing in a pretty secluded part of garden. When I tried following you two further it was as if you both disappeared in thin air. But I know what I saw between you and the prince."

"Kathin you saw nothing!" Tiana tried contradicting her.

"I won't tell the king anything as I have known him for as long as I can remember. But you must end this affair with the prince. Yes, he is younger and charming but you are the king's wife."

"It isn't about his age...it's how he treats me like an equal. His passion for whatever he stands for," Tiana explained, giving up.

"I don't need you to end up on the same route the late queen had to endure. I've seen first hand at what the king is capable of. It doesn't matter if you are his family. Cross him and he will cross you a thousand times over."

Tiana felt lightheaded and quickly sat on the bed.

Kathin went by her side. "I am truly sorry if I upset you. It wasn't my intention."

"Not now," Tiana opened her eyes once the dizziness disappeared.

"I may not seem like the most trustworthy person but let me advise you even further and tell you to not go on with this...affair with the prince. He may hate his father but he is just as manipulative if not more than he is!"

Tiana didn't believe her. "You're lying. He's nothing like his father!"

"Before your husband became king he was a rebel against the good father King Jamal! Womanizing instead of properly greeting the young ladies, partying all over town—

Marguerite opened the door. "Tiana, I've found the...," she stopped when seeing both Tiana and Kathin together.

"Kathin, what are you doing here?" Marguerite asked, frowning.

"I'm also a servant of the queen's if you didn't remember?" Kathin spat.

Marguerite handed Tiana a note. "Here are the orders your majesty," she winked at her.

"Thank you," Tiana held onto the folded paper. "That will be all ladies."

Kathin glared at Marguerite before curtsying to Tiana. "Your majesty," and left the room.

Tiana walked over to Marguerite. "What did the midwife say? Is she alright?"

"As I've already stated she is healthy and surprisingly calm. She was hoping to see and examine you prior to taking the herbs. And I have an idea that can bring her up here," Marguerite said with a smug look. "The head guard and I are...'friends' to say the least."

"Friends?" Tiana raised a brow at the woman before they both shared a laugh. "Whatever works I'm all for it. The last thing I want is a pregnancy."

"You owe me for this Tiana," Marguerite smirked. "There's a reason why he is only a 'friend' and nothing more."

Tiana read the note and folded it before throwing it into the fireplace. "Well I need for you to convince your 'friend' to bring her up here."

()()()()

"You are not pregnant!" Ziliah announced after the examination. "The herbs are strong enough to last almost fives months, but barely."

"Then why take them every three months?" Tiana asked, sitting up.

"Because the herbs are gradually weaker after three months. While the herbs will still work they aren't as effective and the risk of pregnancy is very high. You are lucky that you aren't with child and if you do not want to end up carrying a child right now then I want you to have these..." she took out an alligator skin bag from her pocket and handed to the young queen.

Tiana looked curiously at the bag before taking out a palm sized amount. "Are these the herbs?"

"The very raw form. It's also a year's worth."

"A year? Why a year?"

"I won't be here for long," the middle age woman announced.

Tiana frowned. "Are you sick?"

Ziliah smiled. "I'm old and it happens."

"You're not old."

"It's all in your husband's hands. It always has been," The midwife smiled at her. "Take the tea and I will see you soon."

()()()()

Once Tiana finished her tea she instantly felt the side effects and laid down. She was fortunate to fall asleep...

_Her husband was standing over a slump body with another man beside him._

_"Turn him over!" he ordered the guard._

_The guard followed orders and turned to reveal Naveen laying in his own blood._

_"No!" Tiana covered her mouth with her hand._

_"See what happens when you sleep with anything that's mine?" Kabir asked his son._

_Naveen coughed, struggling for air._

"_Get rid of him!" he ordered the guard._

_The guard aimed a gun at the prince's head and pulled the trigger..._

She woke up but to the loud booming of thunder.

Sitting up she hurried over to her pitcher to fill her glass with water and down it in one gulp. The cooling sensation was a relief, even though she was still shaken up by the dream.

Thunder roared again followed by more lightning from outside.

"My dear I'm home!"

Tiana turned to see the double doors open to her husband walking toward her.

"The weather was too much to continue any further," he told her after a kiss on the cheek. "We beat the storm before it could hit us! It's been twenty minutes."

"I'm just glad that you're safe," Tiana smiled, weakly. She wondered of Naveen's whereabouts but knew better than to ask.

"Switzerland can wait and besides," he caressed her face. "I'd rather have you in my arm."

Tiana closed her eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Sire! There is a thief in the palace!"

Kabir turned towards his valet in rage. "What?" he let go of her while storming out of the room. "Where is the bastard?"

Tiana stepped out of her room to see the king swiftly charging down the corridor and into another room. Just as she was about to return to her chamber she heard a child's scream.

She left the room and ran towards the room where she could now hear her husband's threatening shouts in Maldonian.

"What is going on in there?" she asked, concerned for the child.

But the guard blocked her. "Sorry your majesty but the king ordered—

"Get out of my way!" Tiana pushed at the man to open the door. She was shocked at the sight of the body of a young servant girl on the floor.

"If she wasn't a thief then she wouldn't have hit her head against the damned table. Get rid of the body!" Kabir ordered the guards already present in the room. He then looked over at his young wife. "You're not suppose to be in here."

Tiana's eyed glued to the servant, recognizing her. "Did...you...kill her?"

"I did what was best for our palace and kingdom," Kabir said with no emotion. "Now return to your chambers."

"What did she steal?" Tiana asked.

"I told you to leave for your chamber! I have no time for your childish questions!"

Tiana couldn't go back to her room. She had to see the girl's parents and inform them of her death. It was the right thing no matter the circumstances. As she came closer to the servant quarters she spotted the girl's father.

"Orlando?" she walked over to the man who then bowed to her.

"Your majesty!" he bowed.

"Please stop your bowing. I have to share some devastating news about your daughter, Hecuba."

The servant's eyes widen in fear. "Is she sick?"

Tiana shook her head. "I'm sorry but she was killed under the hands of my husband the king."

"What was her crime?" the man asked, not surprised.

"Thievery," Naveen answered for her.

Tiana turned to see the prince stepping in the corridor.

"No...I told her to tell us if she's hungry," Orlando balled his shaky fists. "What am I'm going to tell my wife...her mother?"

"I'm so sorry," Tiana said, remembering the loss of her own father.

The servant man couldn't respond as he began walking away towards his chamber.

Naveen heard a sniffle and looked down at Tiana who had a tear run down her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Kabir killed that poor girl," she whispered to his chest. "She was only seven."

Naveen didn't say a word as he knew his father's capabilities. Thousands have been killed at his hands and he's shown no remorse.

"I should get you out..."

"No!" they heard a woman screamed from the room.

Naveen walked himself and Tiana out of the servants quarters feeling enraged but suppressed it for Tiana. She needed his strength.

"We lost our parents and it still hurts...for me at least," Tiana said, stepping from his embrace.

"I don't think the hurt will ever go away." Naveen added.

"But to lose a child...," Tiana sighed. "I can't ever image how much that must hurt."

"Let's get you back to your room...," Naveen suggested.

"Yes, do that my dear."

They both turned to see Kabir standing behind them with guards on each side. "Get dressed for dinner, Tiana. I will join you shortly."

Tiana glanced at her husband and couldn't help but to feel coldness in his eyes. It was the same look he had while staring at Naveen's body in her dream.

She hurried out of the corridor and up the stairs to her room.

"Not even a smile for your wife?" Naveen asked.

"You stay away from her you little bastard!" Kabir barked.

"Or what? You'll kill me in cold blood as you did that little girl?" Naveen fired back.

"The little servant was a thief!"

"What did she steal?"

"An apple."

Naveen snorted. "An apple? A seven year old little girl stole an apple? Do you realize that we've got hundreds if not thousands of apples in this damn kingdom!"

"She had no business stealing and for that she was killed."

"Perhaps it was for the best," Naveen said. "Another seven years she could've been one of your little secrets."

"You stay away from my wife! I see the way you look at her!"

"Feeling insecure about your wife wanting someone of her own age?" Naveen knew he was getting the best of his father.

"I'm more concerned for your mental health. Don't push too hard on me boy or you'll see what kind of punishment I'll throw at you!" Kabir threatened.

"What sort of punishment will you be giving the heir to the throne? Death? I guess it'll be difficult to live another twenty years if Tiana gives birth to a son for you, old man!"

"I've given you life and I have a right to take it from you!" Kabir warned.

"Just like you did with Uncle Kaseem?" Naveen challenged.

"He has nothing to do with this!"

"No man can ever go between you and whatever woman you sleep with due to the reality that you're a poor, wear insecure bitch!"

"You bastard!" Kabir balled his fist and quickly swung at Naveen, missing him.

"You're even terrified whenever a peasant male bows to Tiana!"

"Naveen...," he began.

"You should hear what your own concubines tell me when I'm sleeping with them!" Naveen bragged. "You can only image what Tiana tells me when I'm—

"I'm going to kill you!" Kabir went charging for his son when the guards pulled him away. "I order you to take your hands off of me!" They did as ordered, watching the king and his heir standing inches away from each other. "You are not welcome to dinner. Or any room myself or my wife is in as long as I am breathing. Do you hear me you little bastard?"

Naveen glared deep into his father's eyes and responded. "Fuck. You." And stormed out the room, bumping his father in the process.

()()()()

Tiana was disappointed to not see Naveen as her husband stepped in for dinner. She knew that it would be unwise to ask about the prince and instead stayed silent as he spoke about awful of a son he is.

She later met with the king in his chamber and throughout their time of intimacy all she could think of was Naveen. She had a bad feeling and hoped that nothing happened to him.

"I needed your affections after the evening I had," Kabir said, kissing her shoulder. "My son can be a true bastard."

"Anything to make you happy," she didn't hear a word he said.

"Yes, you really fill my life with so much light, mi benita. And if you would give me a son my worries for my disobedient eldest son would no longer matter."

She heard him this time. "But I thought you wanted a daughter."

He caressed her cheek. "Any child would be better than Naveen."

"But he's your son," she said. "A product of you and—

"Don't say her name," Kabir interrupted and sat up on the bed.

Tiana was taken aback at his sudden sign of emotion about Nagina. It was the first time since marrying him that he seem upset at the mention of her name.

She sat up, modestly covering herself. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "We are married and shouldn't bring up the past," he laid back down. "Let us get some much needed rest, my dear. Tomorrow will be as hectic as today."

()()()()

"Sire! Sire!" Tiana woke up to Kabir's valet yelling in panic from the door.

"What in the...?" Kabir rose up from the bed and saw that it was already morning. "I told you to wake me at eight!" he slipped on his house coat and waited for Tiana to pull on hers before accepting the man to enter.

"His highness the prince is gone!" the valet exclaimed.

Tiana gasped.

"What do you mean gone?" Kabir asked, annoyed that his sleep was disturbed.

"He left this note in his chamber saying that his ship leaves for the United States but didn't explain where!"

Kabir took the note and read it and remained stoic. "Get the security team to possess him at once!"

"But sire! The prince's ship left over two hours ago!"

Tiana covered her mouth with her hands and whispered. "No...,"

()()()()


	9. Through Our Secrets Comes Exposure Pt 2

A/N: I know that things are a bit confusing but know that some questions will be answered in futures chapters. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Life is once again becoming very hectic. :-)

The Manipulative Happiness Of May & December

Through Our Secrets Comes Exposure Pt 2

It's been almost a week since Naveen left and with the king on panic attack Tiana stayed to herself most of the time in the greenroom or at one of the outdoor gardens caring for her flowers whenever she wasn't in her room. The day the prince left began what Tiana and the servants named as 'hell in Maldonia'. Kabir was barely spoke a word to the servant and would suddenly snap if they were wrong on what he expected. In fact many of the servants went to Tiana for help if they couldn't figure out exactly what he wanted as if she'd make it better.

On the day Naveen left she laid on her bed in tears with so many emotions including betrayal and hatred for him. She couldn't believe that Naveen up and left without taking her with him! Then of course she thought of what Kathin told her about him being like his father. With all the emotions, doubt was now one of them which once again led her to questioning her judge of character. Naveen told her that he loved her but then again he is also the prince of Maldonia. He had a reputation of being a womanizing party boy, and like his father the prince could probably very well be using her as a pleasure toy the entire time. She felt like a fool.

As soon as she was done with her flower she returned and remained in her room while the king and his security team have been at it nonstop for the prince's whereabouts. A small part of her hoped that Naveen succeeded in his sudden disappearance but she also selfishly hope that he would be captured just for leaving her in this caged life. Of course she had no ties to him besides being his lover and that on his end was probably no strings attached.

How she wished her father was here to comfort her. Even her mother would've been welcoming if only she could remember her face.

"Why can't I remember her face?" Tiana asked in frustration. Whenever she was upset enough her mother's identity would be completely blank.

"Your highness?" Marguerite walked into the young queen's room. "I was knocking on your door and didn't hear you answering the door."

"I didn't hear you," Tiana wiped her moist eyes.

"I brought in some flowers from the new garden the king had arranged for you!" she smiled, holding a vase of flowers. "The new garden should be done soon and I know how uplifting they are for you."

"Thank you," Tiana didn't bother looking at the flowers.

Marguerite sighed, helplessly. "I know you're upset about the king—

"No, it isn't about him," Tiana interrupted, now massaging her temples.

The servant looked puzzled. "Then what is it that have you so upset?"

"It's about Naveen...,"

"I knew it!"

Tiana finally looked at her servant. "You know what?"

"That you and the prince had something going on," Marguerite said dreamily. "Your little quarrels and obvious chemistry was enough to convince me."

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't worth walking around and lying about her affair to the servant. She knew that she could trust her. "We grew close and there was nothing more on his end," she said, standing up, pretending to no longer care. "I've always dreamt of becoming a head chef and traveling the world."

"And now Naveen is free and living this life while you aren't?"

"Yes and it isn't fair."

"It may not seem fair, but look at the beautiful life you now have," Marguerite said with reassurance.

"What beautiful life?" Tiana glared at the servant as if she stabbed her with a knife. "My husband is a murderer and manipulator!" she went over to her vanity. "I will admit that there were moments when I thought that I was developing some feelings for him but it was only the comfort...before I found out he killed his own children and other innocent people including his own brother..." she hugged herself.

Marguerite watched her queen stare off with darkness in her eyes. Her heart broke for her. "Tiana the stress is going to make you sick. We Maldonians need for our beautiful queen to remain healthy."

"Manipulation is why I'm your queen and his wife! Why I'm in his bed almost every night. Why his son up and left the country! Why I will never give him the pleasure of carrying and birthing his children! That one word has caused so many emotions for so many people and yet at the end of it we're all using each other only to satisfy our own selves? My husband's ego is full, Naveen is free while I still own a small part of my body," Tiana explained feeling furious.

"I know the king isn't the greatest man, but can he quite charming on his best days," Marguerite said.

"Until the person is in their most vulnerable," Tiana added. "Any sign of weakness is his greatest strength."

"Look on the bright side! When he dies you will inherit his fortune!" the servant tried her best to remain optimistic without sounding like Kathin.

"Then what?" she asked. "Naveen will probably come back and throw me out. The more I grow closer to him the more of Kabir I see in him," she said bitterly.

"The prince wouldn't do that to you," Marguerite said.

"I don't know what he wouldn't or would do," Tiana sighed. "I just hope that he is happy wherever he is."

"Even though you much prefer him with you?"

The young queen's response was putting her face in her hands as the tears broke from her once again.

()()()()

New Orleans -

Naveen finally made it onto New Orleans soil after a week of ship riding from Maldonia. A storm delayed his trip by three days and throughout the ride he had hope that his father didn't send any guards to track him down. With private funds inherited through his mother he would able to live very comfortably for the rest of his life. And with him living in a new country he was sure that this would be a new beginning for him. Away from Maldonia, away from his father, away from...

"Tiana..." he pulled out a portrait of Tiana with a heavy heart. He was certain that she despised him for his sudden leave but taking her with him would be the death of them both. His father was a merciless man when someone betrayed him. He is especially harder on allies and family and he was sure that Tiana wouldn't survive after one form of his torture.

It would be best to have Tiana on his father's good side. That way her chances of a somewhat enjoyable life with the man wouldn't seem impossible.

It was all all for the best. He needed to be away from all of misery. Even if his only happiness was still in a mist of it.

"Will that be all, sir?" asked the former owner.

"Yes. Thank you," Naveen took the keys then looked up at the apartment building he just purchased. It was already furnished for a family in mind but the prince already set on never marrying; though he wasn't ruling out dates. Bachelorhood would most likely be the way to go for him. And who knows? Maybe even a job or charity to keep him busy during the day?

He looked around at the spacious rooms and realized how much of a hassle it would be to maintain the cleanness. Hired help will have to do.

"Right after I purchase furniture," he said, looking around the empty living room.

()()()()

Maldonia – Queen's Chamber

"You should eat more Tiana. I know the king has kept to himself for the past week, but you must stay strong for him!" Marguerite encouraged.

"Marguerite is right!" Kathin agreed.

"I'm not hungry," Tiana said, disinterested.

"You're going to end up losing weight," Marguerite spoke with concern. "And what will that lead to?"

"And that is a wrong thing how?" Kathin asked.

The other servant rolled her eyes as someone was knocking on the other side of the door. Kathin answered to Kabir's valet.

"The king would like the Queen's company in his study."

Tiana sighed.

"Come along your majesty," Marguerite helped her up. "Your presence is what the king needs during these hard times."

Tiana followed the valet without saying a word. Her ladies remained in her room as she requested knowing that the visit could go either way and she would most likely need them.

"His highness is clearly upset so if you can..."

"Thank you," she told the valet while he opened the door, she stepped inside the room. Once the door shut behind her she immediately saw her husband sitting in his seat near the fire place.

She walked over so that he could see her. "Your highness?"

Kabir set his drink down before opening his arms out for her. "Come here my dear."

Tiana slowly walked over and sat on his lap. She tensed when he pulled her closer, feeling his lips against her neck.

"Oh how I needed this my dear," he whispered.

By the sound of his voice and breath she could hear that he was upset and drunk. She also wondered if it was for the girl he killed and not just about Naveen leaving.

Being a supportive wife, she responded, "I really hate seeing you this upset."

"My son has given me plenty of emotions in all of his twenty years," he admitted. "I remember the day Naveen was born and how much joy he brought me. A son...," he smiled weakly at the memory. "It was the best gift Nagina could've ever given to me."

Tiana was surprised to hear him mentioning his first wife's name. Does he finally realize the actions of his wrongdoings to his first family? His mistreatment to the family he has now?

"Our marriage wasn't the happiest and while I do not regret my actions, she went through with our bargain and continued to respectfully remain active in our son's life." he shook his head. "How disappointed would she be if she was alive to witness our son's destructive behavior."

Tiana rolled her eyes at his selfish statement. Of course he had no remorse for others, seeing nothing wrong with his own actions. Never faulting himself as the reason why his son is no longer in the palace.

"Did you ever love her?" Tiana asked and quickly regretted her question expecting for the king to shun her but to her surprise he answered,

"No, but she was very beautiful and as a young arrogant king, love was the last thing on my mind. She tried but all I wanted was an heir," he answered, rubbing her thigh.

"Is that all you want from me?" Tiana asked, looking him in the eyes. It wasn't as if she cared. It was knowing his true intentions through his own mouth.

Kabir stared at her for a moment before saying, "You my dear are different. I have no idea what meaning you are to me besides being young and beautiful for my own pleasure. Unlike my first wife you filled my heart with some joy," he caressed her face. "You make me feel as if I'm twenty one again and have also succeeded in keeping the fire my concubines wish they can possess. But I care for you and in a way that could be considered love."

He stopped as he took another drink from his glass and groaned. "Maldonian Vodka. The strongest in the world."

Tiana suppressed her anger for her husband as best as she could. The king admitted a lot of what he felt tonight including his feelings for Nagina and herself. Not once did he mention or admitted missing or loving his son. Only expressing his pride for conceiving a male heir.

"I thought about us raising one of the concubine's child as our own," he began.

"What?" Tiana asked, shocked.

"It would be an eye opener to my hardheaded son if I'd announce to the world that you are expecting a child."

Tiana got off his lap. "I don't want to take a child away from it's mother!"

"We needn't worry about that child's mother," Kabir knew what his young wife was thinking of.

Tiana raised her brows, curiously. "What do you mean?"

"She will be dispose of like the others," he said carelessly.

"Dispose?"

Kabir picked up the cigar and smoked it before setting it in the ashtray. "You are an intelligent young lady, my dear. You should know my meaning."

She couldn't believe what he was suggesting. "You mean to kill her?"

"Is there another way?" he asked in sarcasm.

"I can't do that," Tiana confirmed. "I won't do it."

"You will do whatever I say and...," he stopped to control his tone and temper. "She will go away peacefully. It will be as if she never existed."

Tiana closed her eyes and sighed out. "She's a human being! I can't go along with this. You are killing another person in your hands?"

"I am the king of Maldonia and I demand respect from my own wife!" Kabir exclaimed, standing up.

She stared up at her husband's icy eyes and feared him.

"Let me remind you my dear that you are my wife and with that you have to obey and agree to me whether or not you like the idea!" Kabir warned.

"I can't..." she stopped when seeing his glare. And gasp when suddenly feeling his strong hands grasp at her arms, pulling her onto him.

"You have no other option but to respect my commands," he said darkly and rubbed his lips against her temple. "Do I make myself clear?"

Tiana closed her eyes.

"Tiana?" he pressed harder.

She swallowed before answering, "...yes, your majesty."

()()()()

New Orleans -

"...so you clean, make clothes and cook?" Naveen asked, not really concerned about her making clothes as he will definitely purchase his own.

"Simple dishes my husband taught me. I wouldn't call myself a chef but thanks to him I really became one for myself. As for making clothing I am the best and cleaning comes in a close second," the woman then gave the prince a warm smile.

Naveen politely returned the gesture, noticing something familiar about her. But wasn't sure what it was. "When can you start?" he asked.

"Now if you hire me," she answered.

"Then you're hired," he extended his hand to her calloused one and shook it. "Now, what is your name again?" he only remember it sounding unique.

"Ms. Beaumont."

He smiled at her formality. "And if I were like my father I'd want you to call me 'your highness' or 'sir', but let's be less formal since you'll be working for me. I'm Naveen."

The woman found the young man charming, as expected. "Hello Naveen. I'm Eudora."

()()()()


	10. Through Our Secrets Comes Exposure Pt 3

The Manipulative Happiness Of May & December

Through Our Secrets Comes Exposure Pt 3

It was another beautiful morning in Maldonia and Tiana couldn't even enjoy it with the heavy conscious of her husband wanting to take a child away from its mother. His plan really made her sick to the stomach that she had to share it with her ladies when returning to her chamber late that night. She was surprised to get any sleep at all.

"He's the king and he has a right to want another child," Kathin said.

"But it isn't right," Marguerite replied. "He's gone entirely too far—

"Marguerite!" Kathin interrupted, shocked. "There are guards outside of this door and not to mention the Queen being in our presence! Do you want to get us killed?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Marguerite is right. The king has gone too far with this idea. The last thing we need is a child and he's doing everything he can to make sure it happens. Even though I cannot stand his mistresses they shouldn't have to be murdered simply for birthing his children."

Kathin gasped. "How do you know that he..." she glanced over at Marguerite who gave her a suspicious brow. "...we all know what he's capable of! But he is the king! He can do whatever he pleases!"

"I won't sit here like an idiot while he kills another innocent person. That baby deserves its real mother who deserves to live to see her child!"

"How are we going to make that happen?" Kathin asked.

Tiana rose up and walked towards the doors. "I know."

Her ladies watched as she opened the doors.

"Where are we going?" Marguerite asked.

"To help out this woman," Tiana said.

"The king isn't going to like this!" Kathin kept up behind the two.

Tiana ignored her and continued to the concubine quarters seeing some women from her age to middle age all dressed in their sultriest awaiting the king or prince to pick them for pleasure. There was no sight of the head mistress to get information of the young concubine's whereabouts but Tiana knew these women realized who she was when they all curtseyed or stood in shock, wondering why she was here and not the royal men.

Tiana approached a woman with a full tummy who protectively shielded her stomach and looked down at her lap.

The concubine looked up a the queen and softly said, "Your majesty?"

The young queen noticed similar her features were of Nagina and could see why her husband chose her more than the others. But of course that arrangement ended when she got pregnant.

"How far a long are you?" Tiana asked.

"Seven months," the concubine answered.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

Tiana closed her eyes and sighed. "Do you have plans once the baby is born?"

"I was hoping the king would let us go. I have family in Giodonia—

"I want you do just that. Pack up. I can arrange for you some funds as well. I just really need for you to leave!" Tiana explained.

The concubine wasn't sure if she should trust the queen. She could've had hired someone to murder herself and her baby with her not giving the king any children. "Did the king order this?"

Tiana frowned. "No, I did."

"I want to hear this order from him," she said, stubbornly.

"It would be the death of you if that happened," Tiana told the concubine. "And I don't want that to happen."

"The death of...me?" The concubines asked in disbelief. "I am the king's favourite. He wouldn't—

"Pack your things if you want to live!" Tiana said, already annoyed with the girl. "We already don't have much time for this plan to go through."

"I want to hear from the king!"  
"I am your queen and as for that you must obey me!" Tiana said more forcely. "I don't want you to die now listen to me and get off that high horse my husband will never put you on!"

The woman was now confused and yet followed the queen's order as quick as she could and was soon out of the palace.

Tiana handed her some money. "This will hold you over for a while. And this...," she handed her more money. "This is for your ride back to Giodonia. Your luggage is all covered."

"Thank you your majesty. I-I don't know why you would risk so much for me and the king's illegitimate child—

"Go in the car!" Tiana didn't really want to waste anymore time with the this girl and closed the car door. As the car rode further away from the palace she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. This would be for the best. This woman and child will now be together thanks to her.

Marguerite opened her arms as the queen stepped inside the palace. "You did the right thing. I'm proud of you."

Kathin groaned and joined in on the hug. "Marguerite is right. I'm also very proud of you. Though I am concern as to when the king will learn of this."

Tiana sighed grimly. "Whatever happens, I know what I did was the right thing. He'll never take that from me."

()()()()

New Orleans – A Month Later

Naveen woke up to the sound of what sounded like a vacuum cleaner. "What the...?"

"Sorry for waking you up. This room was such a pigsty. You've only been here for a month and already you've managed to stain your rug and how many shoes do you really need?"

The prince groaned throwing the pillow over his head. "Do you have to act like my mother?"

"Yes I do," she smiled. "Now get up. I'm actually almost done with breakfast!"

Naveen dragged himself from his bed and instantly smelled beignets. "Did you make beignets?" he sat at the diningroom table.

Eudora then came out with a basket. "Mmhm!" she placed it on the middle of the table. "And I've got more food where that come from!" She then noticed him without his shirt on and shook her head. "Boy go put on a shirt before you catch a cold!"

He grabbed a beignet and put it in his mouth before getting up to grab a robe. In a lot of ways he was thankful to have hired Eudora to care for his home. Within the month they have already formed a mother and son-like relationship that helped him with losing his own mother. In a lot of ways Eudora's sass and spunk reminded him of Tiana, or how she was around him. He was definitely sure she'd like Eudora.

"Seems like you've got a lot on your mind" she said pouring orange juice into his glass cup.

"Hmm?" Naveen looked up at her.

"You got a beignet hanging out of your mouth," she then chuckled.

"Mm!" He quickly finished the pastry before eating the rest of his breakfast.

After breakfast he took a long hot shower then dressed in casual attire and finishing off his look with a hat. While stepping out of his room he spotted Eudora staring at a photo, he also noticed her eyes welled up.

"Are you alright Eudora?" he asked walking over towards her.

Eudora wiped her moist eyes, nodding her head. "I'm fine baby. Is there anything you need?"

Naveen caught a little girl on the photo she was holding and asked. "Is that your daughter?"

"When she was a baby, yes," she answered, handing him the photo. "My husband bought an old camera from one of his former bosses. I complained about the old thing not working but he fixed it. Like he always did with everything."

Naveen saw the curly haired baby girl held by a very young Eudora. "Beautiful family."

"Thank you, baby. But my little girl is now a beautiful young woman. Eighteen, almost nineteen."

"What happened to her?"

"She's somewhere in this world. Happy I hope," she answered, remembering the last time she saw her husband and daughter. "So where are you headed?"

"To this barbershop on Bourbon Street."

"Oh that's a nice one! Enjoy ya day baby!"

"Will do!" Naveen walked out of the door and instantly walked into someone.

A young woman fell along with her groceries. "No!"

"I'm sorry madam!" Naveen helped her with the groceries. He picked up the broken carton of eggs.

"This day hasn't been good for me," the woman said.

Naveen looked at her and noticed how attractive she was, a little too slender for his taste, but she was good enough. "I can buy your groceries free of charge if you agree for me to take you out."

The woman raised a brow. "I don't even know your name."

He gave her his most charming grin before answering, "Naveen and yours?"

She was instantly charmed. "Georgia."

()()()()

Marguerite held onto some of Tiana's hair as the young queen coughed up her breakfast. Once she was done she flushed the toilet and rinsed out her mouth.

"This has been going on for a week now Tiana. You should tell the king while I call in a physician," suggested the servant.

"No, its only a stomach virus," Tiana said convincingly.

"A stomach virus this long could add in some concern. Kathin is already suspicious as well as the other ladies."

"They're always suspicious," Tiana said before falling onto the bed.

"With the king out for the day perhaps we could bring in Ziliah!"

"Yes, do that!" Tiana mumbled.

()()()()

And within minutes the woman was out of the dungeon and in the queen's chamber.

"Your lady wanted to be certain that I have clean hands before checking on you," Ziliah said to Tiana once she was done. "I guess the herbs didn't protect you as I thought it would."

Tiana glanced up at the midwife before asking, "What do you mean?"

"You are pregnant!" she announced.

"No...," Tiana said as Marguerite stepped in.

"We have to get Ziliah out of here! The king arrived early!"

Kathin busted into the room in a panic. "The king needs to see you in his office immediately! He knows about you and the concubine!"

Out of nowhere guards came in to grab a hold of the midwife.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Tiana got off the bed.

"Tiana you should calm down!" Ziliah exclaimed as she was being pulled out of the room. "I'll be okay!"

But Tiana followed the guards all the way to her husband's office where he glared angrily at her.

"Kabir please..." she ran over to him.

The king stepped away from her and pointed at the midwife. "You couldn't keep your filth away from my wife?"

"Filth Kabir?" the woman asked with a bitter chuckle. "Once upon a time I remember a very handsome young prince Kabir loving my filth!"

The king balled his fists. "The biggest mistake of my life!"

Tiana was surprised to learn that the two shared history.

"You have a tendency of killing the innocent," Ziliah spat.

"You are not innocent! You are a criminal and for that I will have you executed!" Kabir announced.

"No!" Tiana cried.

"Go ahead and kill me!" Ziliah cried. "It won't change anything! You life will end with many heartbreaks!,,."

"Take her out of here!" Kabir ordered.

"No!" Tiana went after the guard until feeling Kabir roughly pull her into the room, the door slamming shut and locking. She then felt his hands grasping her arms.

"I know you had plenty to do with getting rid of my concubine!" He said in a low tone.

Tiana actually feared the king when he wasn't aggressive. He had other plans for her.

"What do you have to say now?"

"I only did what was right!" she screamed when he pushed her onto the floor.

"You had no right and for that trying to go behind mfy back your little friend is now dead."

Tiana gasped. "No!"

Kabir threw a picture at her. "Look at it!"

She did as was told and covered her mouth at the image of the woman and her family brutally slathered.

The king threw another pic at her. "Look at that!"

"No," she shook her head.

Kabir swiftly grabbed a head full of her hair, forcing her to look at another photo. "The little bastard you tried to save! Do you have any idea how much this thing could've ruined our family if she exposed it as her child and not ours?"

"Killing her and using the child as ours is any better?" Tiana asked with her eyes closed.

"I should have you executed for defying me!" Kabir warned. "Open your eyes! I order you!" He slapped her hard across the face.

Tiana screamed, opening her eyes. When she saw the photo of bloodied up fetus she instantly grew nauseous and ran into the king's bathroom. Gagging into the sink.

"You disgust me!"

She heard him say as her knees gave out and a sharp pain hit her lower abdominal.

"Stand up!" he ordered.

"I can't...," she whispered as the pain worsen.

"Get. Up." he said through gritted teeth. "Or I will have your father's bones dug out of that damned grave of his!"

Ignoring her intense dizziness Tiana slowly got up using the sink to stable her at her feet and looked up at her husband who was staring down at her feet. She followed his eyes and gasped at the red lining of blood running down her leg onto the floor.

"What is this...?" Kabir backed away. "Guards! Get the physician!"

Tiana shook her head as Kabir neared her. It was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

()()()()

Naveen stepped in with a new haircut and whistling a tune he heard during his lunch date. "Eudora! I'm home!"

The middle age woman looked him up and down. "Took you long enough! Dinner is almost ready!"

"I had a surprising encounter," was Naveen's only answer.

"Go wash your hands and you can tell me all about it over dinner," Eudora said.

Once Naveen was done with washing his hands he was at the table. "I actually have a date tonight."

"You are going to eat this gumbo!" Eudora said, watching the young man eat. "And your date can come in and eat this mediocre creation!"

"This is..._good..._" Naveen said, not remember seeing gumbo like Eudora's. It was the opposite of how James use to make his family's meals which looked phenomenal. Eudora's looked...presentable. But he would never tell her that. "My mother could never cook and my father never even thought of it."

"Sounds like you come from a very blessed family," Eudora said.

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. Blessed as in never worrying about money, yes. Blessed as in having parents like mine...not so much. At least not my father. My mother was a good woman, the best mother I could ever have had until she died a little over a year ago."

"Oh..." Eudora felt bad for the prince "I'm sorry for your loss, baby."

"Don't be. It's better that she isn't around to witness my father marrying a child!" he mumbled.

"A child?" she frowned.

"Yes! My father, a forty-six year old man married a sixteen or seventeen year old girl one month after losing his wife, my mother."

"That is too young," Eudora picked up the empty plate. "I see old fools with young girls all the time. And I know he doesn't love her!"

"No he doesn't. His ego is the reason why he married her, and well, her beauty."

"Did you know her before the marriage?"

He nodded. "She was the daughter of our former head chef who also died in the same accident my mother died in. The funny thing about all of this is that my mother actually had her in mind as my bride."

"Hmm. Your bride, eh?" Eudora sat on a chair across from his. "Did you have any feelings for her?"

Naveen didn't feel the need to hide anything since the life he left behind was now over with. "Yes. I loved her. I still do."

"Poor baby," she smiled. "You are the most honest man I've ever met."

Naveen shook his head. "I believe that I told you most of the reason why I'm here and you should give me your story. I already know that you were married, have a daughter who is about my age. So tell me, are you from New Orleans?"

"Fair enough," Eudora nodded. "I am from Atlanta and moved here with my grandmother when I was eight after losing my parents to pneumonia. When I was seventeen I fell in love with a very handsome nineteen year old paperboy, painter, car washer, cook and the list goes on. He did just about everything and when I married him later that year we married we had so many dreams. He wanted his own restaurant and to be a head chef."

"His own restaurant and head chef you say?" Naveen instantly thought of Tiana.

"Mmhm. So anyway I worked as a maid and seamstress for a very wealthy white family name the La Bouffs. I became friends with the wife and soon I learned that I was expecting a baby! James was thrilled..."

Naveen raised a curious brow. "Did you say James?"

"Yes, James Harris was his name."

"Hmm...," Naveen thought. "I knew a James..."

"I'm sure he wasn't my James. That man was always so busy. So yes, I gave birth to our daughter just as Mrs. La Bouff was entering her fifth month of pregnancy which so very difficult for her. Whom I nursed until her until her baby was born. She got to enjoy her baby for some hours before passing on . Poor Mr. La Bouff was so heartbroken that I was stuck having to care of two babies because he was mournin' so hard. My own and the new La Bouff baby. It was so much for me but I kept on with it and the girls became friends, almost like sisters. Unfortunately the marriage was breaking with James and myself constantly at work. But he went too far. That silly dream of his was the reason. If it weren't for it he would be working two jobs at most. And by the time Tiana turned five I was burnt out. So after delivering pies one day I kept on going and never turned back. I know it sounds selfish but if I stayed I'm not sure if I would've been the best wife and mother for James and my little babycakes..."

Naveen stood up. "Have you tried getting in contact with them?"

"I asked about them but no one knew where they went off to. It was as if they disappeared."

"Perhaps I can help you find your husband and daughter. I have more than enough money to help."

"No, I don't want you to do that baby," Eudora shook her head. "And I'm sure that they've moved on by now. I wouldn't be surprised if James found a nice deserving woman to call him his wife and Tiana probably doesn't even remember me."

"Tiana?" Naveen repeated. This was the second time Eudora mentioned a name of someone he knew. "Can I see that picture of your daughter again?"

"The baby one?" Eudora pulled out she picture from her apron pocket. "What do you want with it?" She handed it to him.

Naveen looked at the picture with curiosity. "Is this the only picture you have of your daughter Tiana?"

"No, I have another one of her and James..."

"May I see it?"

Eudora raised a brow at him. "Okay, hold on."

Naveen stared at the picture of the baby and could see Tiana's eyes. He suddenly remembered that he had a picture of Tiana in his closet and went to fetch it. By the time Eudora came out with the picture he also came out with his.

"This is a picture of my baby girl Tiana when she was five. The last image of I have of her," she handed it to him.

And that confirmed it for Naveen. "This is definitely your daughter."

"What?" Eudora asked, puzzled.

Naveen handed her the photo. "That is your daughter. The Queen of Maldonia."

Eudora saw her daughter and felt lightheaded. "My baby..."

Naveen helped her to the couch. "I'm sorry. Would you like for me to call a physician?"

"No I don't need no doctor," she said with emotion in her voice. "My baby...this is Tiana. Oh look how beautiful she is! She is so...beautiful!"

"She is," he agreed.

Eudora could tell that Naveen cared for her daughter and couldn't be more sorry for him. "She's married to...your father."

"Yes."

Eudora partly felt responsible for the obviously unhappy marriage for happening. And for the unfortunate loss of her husband. "So that means that James is...," she closed her eyes. "My poor husband."

"He was our royal head chef!" Naveen confirmed.

Eudora sighed. "So I guess his dream kind of happened. Did he ever marry again?"

"No. It was always him and Tiana."

She felt even guiltier. "If I didn't leave he wouldn't be—

"Things happen for a reason," Naveen said. It was always his belief.

"Naveen," Eudora looked at the young man with watery eyes.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you." They both embraced in a hug. "It really is a small world."

Naveen chuckled. "Yes, it definitely is."

She sniffled. "Don't you have a date to get to?"

He weakly smiled. "There will be other dates."

()()()()


	11. Lost pt 1

The Manipulative Happiness Of May & December

Lost Pt. 1

Tiana woke up to a wrinkled face man staring at her before taking in notes.

"You have awaken!" he said. "Do you know what your name is?"

"Tiana Har..." she stopped and quickly corrected herself, "...Vasillis Ghib, Queen of Maldonia."

"Good. How many fingers am I holding up?" He showed her three fingers.

"Three."

"Good. Now do you want to know why you are in your bed and why I'm here?"

"No," she answered, realizing how dry her throat was.

He poured her a glass of water before handing it to her with an emotionless face. "You've suffered from a miscarriage."

Tiana didn't notice as she felt neither relieved or upset by the news. She didn't even know how to feel. "Is the king aware of this?"

"He is and has already accepted the matter," responded the doctor.

She frowned. "The matter?"

"Disappointment," he corrected, apathetically.

"Oh," Tiana said, not surprised by her husband's reaction to the news.

"It happens," the doctor said, zipping up his bag. "You are young and very healthy and as I already informed the king, you may be able to perform normal activities in a month's time," he announce before leaving the room.

"Normal activities?" Tiana asked as Marguerite walked into the room.

"Oh Tiana...," she went over to the young queen, taking the glass cup and setting it aside. "How are you feeling?"

"Lost," Tiana answer before accepting Marguerite's arms and suddenly broke down into tears.

"There, there...you will be alright," the servant comfort. "Things happen for a reason."

"But a miscarriage...,"

"Shh darling don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control," Marguerite knew exactly how the young queen felt. "I lost a child myself you know..."

"You...?" Tiana pulled from the hug.

The servant nodded her head

"How did you get pass it?"

"Time and keeping myself very busy as I voluntarily did others jobs," Marguerite said

"Was it by that one guard?" she asked.

"Not exactly...," the servant began. "It wasn't the guard's child. More like a lover who sacrificed his life for my—

"Marguerite please leave my wife and myself," Kabir interrupted from the adjoined door.

The servant curtseyed before leaving the two alone.

Kabir stood before the bed, staring at his young wife. "Dry those tears..."

Tiana inhaled deeply and exhaled while wiping away her tears with a handkerchief.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Tired, sore...I should be out of bed in the morning," Tiana answered.

"Are you not angry with me?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

Tiana looked at him before answering, "Things happen for a reason."

Kabir stared at her for a moment. "I will admit that I am disappointed. And have been doing a lot of thinking as to why you wanted to get rid of my concubine. You were expecting my heir and wanted to get rid of the concubine but unfortunately it didn't go the way you planned."

"What?" Tiana asked, confused by his accusation.

"If you were honest with me then perhaps you would still be expecting my child and having my trust," he stood up. "And perhaps I should leave you here in Maldonia while I leave for my holiday," he ran a gentle hand cover her cheek. "Of course I will be spending my intimate moments with several of my beautiful concubines for the next two months in the grand estate I'm staying in."

Tiana didn't even look at him.

"But there is enough room for you to join me," he looked at her in disgust. "I just won't bother touching you during that time. And the last thing I need is having to worry about anyone touching my property so you will have your private residence beside mine on the trip to Greece."

"Why my own residence?" she asked, looking at her hands. "The grand estate you're staying in with the concubines are too crowded for your wife?"

Kabir chuckled darkly. "You're useless at this point."

She shot him a glare as he caressed her face again.

"Beautiful but useless. Such a disappointment," he scolded at her before leaving the room.

Tiana looked down at her hands, noticing them both balled in fists. Her mixture of anger and hurt was becoming the best of her.

"Tiana!" Marguerite and two other female servants walked into her chambers moments later. "His highness just gave us the wonderful news of the holiday!" she then paused when hearing no response from the young queen. "Tiana?"

Tiana looked up at the servant. "Why are you just standing there? Let's get to packing?"

But Marguerite knew her friend and queen. "May I request an audience with you?"

Tiana sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, you may."

The two other servants curtseyed before leaving the room.

"Are you aright?" Marguerite asked, walking over to her.

"I really need to leave this palace. This marriage...alltogether!" Tiana confessed.

"Did he try making a move on you?"

"No, but he did brag about bringing a few of his concubines with him to Greece."

"And you're upset about that?"

"Yes...no," Tiana shook her head. "It's his lack of caring! He accused me of trying to sabotage his concubine once I learned that I was carrying his child as well, and couldn't be further from the truth. I tried to protect her and that baby but they ended up dead anyway!" she felt her servant's arms and rested her head on hr shoulder. "Our marriage was based on manipulation."

"Yes, I know it is darling," Marguerite said. "But I can't have you leaving the palace tensed. Would you like a glass of wine."

"No," Tiana pulled away.

"Really Tiana you need to relax! You'll most likely not see the king during the holiday and the rest is needed. Don't let the king's foolishness get to you. Stay strong...or your father!"

Tiana thought about what her friend just told her and opened her hand. "Where's that wine?"

Marguerite clapped her hands together in joy. "Coming right up your majesty!"

()()()()

New Orleans -

Since learning of her daughter's whereabouts through Naveen two days ago, Eudora couldn't do much work or sleep for that matter. It wasn't as if the prince was discouraged by it. He too was surprised to learn that Tiana's mother was working for him as his maid and not dead as the young queen informed him.

Could she have been mistaken? Was her father trying to protect her from this woman? But the story Eudora told him would contradict that theory.

"We've got to get her out of that castle if she's unhappy!" Eudora stepped into the prince's bedroom, interrupting his own musing.

Naveen looked up at the woman, puzzled. "Huh?"

"You told me that she's in an unhappy marriage with your father," Eudora was anxious at this point.

"Yes," Naveen nodded.

"I have to see my baby," she walked over to him. "Even if she wants nothing to do with me or maybe there could be a way to talk to your father about having her visit or we can visit—

"Absolutely not," Naveen shook his head. "My father is a selfish bastard who will never even let a male dogil near her."

"Dogil?" Eudora was puzzled this time.

"Dog in Maldonian," Naveen translated. "Anyway, I walked out on the crown and my father when I left and I'm never coming back."

"And all that talk about how you love my daughter was all a game to you?" she asked.

"Eudora..."

"Don't Eudora me!" She scolded. "You told me that my daughter is in an unhappy marriage!"  
"And now I'm beginning to regret telling you this," Naveen admitted. "You work for me and as of now this discussion is over."

"To hell it is!" Eudora exclaimed angrily. "You were the one who told me that not only you know my daughter but she is your goddamn stepmother to a man who is old enough to be her father!"

"Have you ever thought about the fact that your daughter doesn't want to see you after the way you left her and her father?" the annoyed prince asked.

"I did it for good reasons!"

"Yes, because you were too overwhelmed to be a wife and mother!" Naveen then regretted what he said. "I'm sorry...," he watched as Eudora left the room. "Eudora!" he followed her all the way to the living room where she opened the closet. "Where are you going?"

"Out of here! I quit!" she snatched her jacket.

"No please don't go!" Naveen took her jacket.

"Hand me back my jacket!" she calmly ordered.

"I was wrong for my behavior," Naveen apologized, keeping the jacket. "I didn't meant to say that about you leaving your family."

"No, you were right," Eudora said, placing her hands on her hips. "There are a lot of mothers who get tired of marriage and children but stay and laugh at their mistakes later. I actually did it and regret it to this day," she sighed disrespectfully. "I know she'd want nothing to do with me."

"Your daughter wouldn't do that," Naveen said with reassurance. "If anything she would be thrilled to have one living parent who actually love her," he thought of his own non-existent relationship with his father.

"James was always honourable," Eudora remembered. "I was with Tiana most of the time yet she respected her daddy who was always so happy to see us after working three or four work shifts."

Naveen sighed in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm going to do this. I'll call my father and see how Tiana is doing."

"Oh bless your heart!" Eudora wiped the single tear that developed in her eye.

"I lost my mother so quickly and the day before I was annoyed with her wedding plans for myself and Tiana," he said, still feeling grief for his own mother. "I don't want to be the reason for Tiana never getting to see you or you her for my selfishness. Unlike my relationship with my father. Tiana deserves to know that her mother is alive and well. I wish I can still say that about my own mother."

Eudora gave him a warm motherly hug. "You are a good boy Naveen."

Naveen laughed. "I'm far from good."

"You are and don't ever doubt it," she gave his back a hard pat.

"Alright," Naveen pulled from the hug. "I'll give my old man a call. I'm sure he'll be just as shock as I am calling him."

"Before you call Tiana tell me how is she? Personality-wise."

"Full of spunk, fire, drive...she's also very sweet and is as equally beautiful inside. She wanted to be a head chef before marrying my father."

Eudora gave a satisfying nod. "So why would she marry him?"

"It's a long story that has my father's ego written all over it," Naveen begin dialing a code and number only to have one of the king's phone operators answer.

"Code?"

"Eight, four, five, three," Naveen replied.

"Good morning your majesty. How may I direct your call?"

"I would like to speak with the king."

"He and the queen are out on a holiday, sire."

Naveen frowned. "To where?"

"Only the Constable knows! He is currently taking over minor responsibilities while the king is out."

"Do you have the number to where he is located?"

"I regret to inform you that I do not."

"Thank you," Naveen then hung up the phone. "The bastard is out of the country!"

Eudora was disappointed but suppressed it. "It's all right baby. You tried."

He looked at her and couldn't tell how she was feeling. "Aren't you disappointed?"

"I'll be just fine baby," she gave him a reassuring grin. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, but thank you," Naveen walked over to the window, remember seeing his distraught mother after a six month trip from Greece with the king. It was when his hatred for his father began...

…

_A twelve year old Naveen stepped into the queen's chamber to the sound of sobbing. He instantly recognize the sound of his mother's cries._

_'Why must he be jealous if he doesn't want me?'_

_'To protect you! The king loves you very much your majesty,' Kathin said._

_'No, he doesn't,' Nagina shook her head in discouragement. 'He never love or cared for me. You know this!'_

_'Prince Kaseem has become a traitor to our kingdom—_

_'You stay silent about Kaseem!' the queen scolded at the servant. "If helping the poor is wrong than this I hate to have my son brought up in this horrible world.'  
'Mother!' Naveen ran over to his mother who welcomed him in a warm hug. _

_'Mi benito boy! I thought you'd be in bed!' Nagina was just as happy to see her only son and child._

_'I had to see you!'_

_Nagina kissed him on the forehead just as Kabir walked in. 'I love you so much.'_

_'I love you too, mother,' he said._

_'How sweet,' Kabir said from the door and went to give his son a pat on the head. 'Kathin take my son to bed.'_

_Nagina frowned. 'But I'm spending some time with—_

_'You would keep your mouth closed if you want anything of yours valuable spared,' the king threatened._

_'Goodnight,' Naveen felt his father's rough hand yank him from his mother. _

_'Mother!' he cried._

_Nagina gave him a small smile. 'I'll see you in the morning.'_

_'May I wish mother a goodnight?'_

_Kabir gave the prince a dark before slamming the double doors in his face._

…

…

"Naveen...," Eudora noticed him still standing by the window. "You alright baby?"

Naveen stepped away from the window and went to the closet to grab his jacket.

"Heading out?" she asked.

"Yes," was his response before leaving.

Eudora raised a skeptical brow. "I wonder what he's up to?"

()()()()


	12. Lost pt 2

The Manipulative Happiness Of May & December

Lost Pt. 2

Greece -

Two months later...

The past two months in Greece were quiet and surprisingly stress-free. It was what Tiana needed. She had her ladies along with her as well as an entire staff only for her. The nights were just as peaceful as she enjoyed dinner outdoors for a change. And with her ladies!

As for seeing her husband...

"You haven't spoken with him in two months! Perhaps he was only trying to protect you from himself. You are beautiful," Kathin added.

"He is an old womanizer!" Marguerite said. "The concubines he brought with him were sent back after he's been seen with that young Greek beauty queen. Though I've seen her without the overly caked foundation and she looks equally as masculine as he does!"

"Be nice," Tiana said, not caring about her husband's affairs. "And he can stay with his mistresses. I'm enjoying my holiday with my ladies!"

Marguerite chuckled. "And not to mention the massages! Too bad they were women and not men doing the rubbing!"

"Kabir would NEVER go for that!" Tiana joked as Marguerite and other servants laughed.

Kathin rolled her eyes disapprovingly.

"That dress is looking mighty ravishing today!" Marguerite beamed at the revealing but tasteful turquoise shaded sundress.

Tiana did a twirl and curtseyed. "Why thank you, milady! I wore it just for you!"

The servant laughed.

Kathin shook her head. "You two are worse than the chamber maids!"

"And how so Kathin?"

"All of this talking about intercourse—

"Nobody mentioned anything about intercourse, Kathin!" Marguerite interrupted the woman. "What you need is a drink!"

Kathin only wave at her.

"Ladies please!" Tiana finished her third glass of wine just as a rap was heard at the door. Kathin rushed to answer to the king's valet.

"The king would like the queen's company," announced the man.

Both Tiana and Marguerite looked at each other before the young queen rose up and slipped on her shawl that went with her dress.

She quietly walked with the valet to the king's estate which was on the other end of the property they were staying in. No words were spoken as the valet led her through each turn of the corner and corridor before making it to a beautifully golden doubled doors. She entered and immediately spotted her husband standing in front of the mirror shirtless.

The doors closing caught the king's attention as he glanced at his young wife's direction. "My dear...please come to me."

Tiana was a little hesitant before walking over to him.

"Youth, beauty..." he eyed her before pulling her in his arms. "Am I strong enough for you?"

"Yes," she answered, puzzled by his actions.

He then let her go to examine his own reflection. "You don't think I look too old to be a father?"

"What?" she then quickly recovered. "I mean no! You are a very handsome father."

Kabir picked up a photo and handed it to her. "This is myself when I was twenty years old. Naveen's age."

Tiana knew that Naveen and Kabir looked similar but on the photo she was looking at the two could've been identical twin brothers.

"Except he doesn't wear a mustache," Kabir added, as if reading her mind.

"You were much more handsome than Naveen was at that age. You are still very handsome...," she said, knowing the answer pleased him.

"The stamina I had then was unbelievable. I would have you tired out for a change," he bragged with a conniving smirk.

She stayed quiet as he continued complimenting himself as a younger man.

"You will not have to worry about your appearance for a long time, my dear," he turned to kiss her cheek and eyed what she was wearing. "This sundress you are wearing is very impressive." he then yanked at her shawl. "Take off the shawl."

Tiana stepped away from him. "I haven't seen you in two months..."

Kabir stepped over to her. "I've had my time occupied as you had yours. Now...take off the shawl."

Tiana took off her shawl but refused to look at him while doing so.

Impressed with what he saw, the king wrapped his arms around his young wife and slowly pulled her frame onto his. "Why is it that no other woman can accomplish me wanting them as much as I want you? I've had my share of mistresses since our marriage and none have impressed me as you have."

Tiana felt as his lips brushed against her ear. Surprised that he would even want anything to do with her after their last time together.

"Perhaps it could be my son wanting you," he inhaled her vanilla scent. "But of course he will never have you. I will make certain of it," Kabir then stepped away from his wife to take a look at his own appearance again. "My physic is still strong. Is it not?"

Tiana was puzzled at his sudden interest in his body but knew to answer before he grew impatient. "Your body is appealing and powerful!"

Kabir closed his eyes, pleased by the comment. "How powerful my dear?"

She raised a brow as her hands ran up over his strong chest and definitely didn't lie when she answered, "You are strong." He clearly worked hard with keeping his body in shape but knew the difference between himself and Naveen who had youth behind him. "You're powerful..."

"More than Naveen?"

"I wouldn't know," she had to make sure to not dig herself with anymore holes with this man. How he worded his questions were just as dangerous for her as his threats. "I pay no attention to any other man," she rested her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're all the man I need your majesty."

"This is true," Kabir smirked with arrogance. "It is too bad that I won't be seeing you as much."

Tiana frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Let me put this nicely," Kabir began, taking her hands with his. "In Maldonia it is perfectly legal for a man to have up to three wives. I choose to have only two."

"What are you saying?" Tiana asked.

"I've been spending a lot of time with a young beauty queen name Leah and she will be the perfect balance for me as a second wife."

Tiana pulled her hands from his. "Then what do you need with me? She can give you what you want and need."

Kabir grew offended and suddenly grasped her arms, pulling her onto him. "I will need you as my first wife! While Leah can offer me the physical aspect of being my wife you offer much more my dear," he stared at her with selfishness and inched closer to brush his lips against her cheek. "You are by far the first and only woman who has caused me to behave out of character. If I didn't have any feelings for you then that stunt you pulled with that concubine could've caused you an execution, but since spending time with you and I am a man of honesty...," he kissed her on the cheek as his voice calmed. "...who will admit that you are a great weakness of mine."

"But you don't love me," Tiana confirmed.

"How are you so sure my dear?" he asked with an evil smirk. "You will still reside in the queen's chambers and as the first wife you will of course remain more importance than my new bride," he then released her while continuing, "You will be left with everything and if a child does come through our...meetings together then they will hold a line in the throne. Leah my new bride neither will any children from me will not."

She stepped away from him. "Why can't you just simply divorce me? I never asked to be your wife."

"So that another man can have what belongs to me?" Kabir gently ran a hand down her neck and over her low neckline. "I am the only man who will possess this lovely body and it shall remain that way. Now, undress for me."

Tiana looked at him feeling disgusted. "I..." she stopped when feeling his hands move the straps off her shoulders. "Please Kabir...,"she crossed her arms over her breasts. "Why don't you go to your fiancee? I'm not ready."

Kabir glared at her. "Do not make my vulnerability change your opinion of me! I'm still your king as you are my wife and bed servant who will obey my orders!"

"Yes, you are correct about that! I am just your bed servant who also happens to be your wife! But I have some rights and I refuse to sleep with you!" Tiana snapped but screamed when Kabir suddenly grabbed a hold of her hair.

"Don't flatter yourself you ungrateful little bitch! I originally had you in mind as my second wife before my first wife died. But of course it all worked out for me because she's rotting in her cold grave. And if you want to remain on my good side then I suggest you follow my orders and undress for me, or I will call the guards to imprison you for five years for treason!"

Tiana felt his hand loosen as she closed her eyes and cringed, letting the dress fall onto the floor.

"Lovely," Kabir took her hand, eying her body while leading her over to the bed.

"Brace yourself my dear," he undressed and joined her on he bed.

Tiana felt his lips kissing down her chest and as much as she tried to tune out she couldn't. And that was when her new found hate for him formed, "No!" She put her hands on his chest to prevent him from kissing her anymore.

Kabir frowned, grabbing her wrist. "I will call the guards in now if you do that again!"

Tiana knew that it would be unwise press him any further with defiance and submitted along to his orders.

()()()()

Tiana rested her head on Kabir's chest just as he grunted in satisfaction

"You were marvelous my dear."

She glanced up at Kabir who was eying her, expecting her to respond but what could she say or even ask.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've laid eyes on," he raised his hand and brushed his finger against her lips. "It's no wonder my son wants you. Any man for that matter. You are the definition of what lust is my dear," he inched over to capture her lips with his when someone began knocking at his door.

Tiana mentally sighed in relief.

"Who in the hell could this be?" he got up in annoyance, slipping on his robe. "Get in here!"

His valet walked in but shielded his eyes. "I apologize for the intrusion sire, but the prince is on the line."

Kabir raised a brow. "Naveen?"

Tiana heard her husband's voice and knew that he was as surprised as she was from the phone call. She wanted badly to hear the prince's voice and explanation for his sudden disappearance. But more than anything she wanted to hear that he was alright and safe. She needed to know.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Was Kabir's way of answering the phone.

"And I miss you too father," Naveen responded in sarcasm. "Didn't think you would be taking your young wife to Greece so soon? The marriage is already in the rocks?"

"Answer my question you little spoiled bastard! Where the hell are you!" Kabir scolded

The next response was the phone call ending with a click.

"Hello? Hello?" Kabir slammed the phone down. "Dammit!"

Tiana sat up and watched her husband pace before her.

"I will find him and when I do he will regret leaving his future responsibility!"

She knew that Kabir meant what he said. After all that was told to her about how harsh his punishments are to his family she hoped and prayed that Naveen would never be found.

_'Wherever you are Naveen I hope that Kabir never finds you,'_She thought as Kabir stopped and glared darkly at her.

Tiana looked back at him, puzzled. "What is it?"

"You may leave," he said.

She followed his orders and began dressing.

"It is truly a pity that I no longer need you," she heard him say.

Tiana turned her head to see the kings dark glare remain in his eyes.

"My son just woke me up with a reminder my father told me," he walked over to her. "And that is no matter how beautiful a woman may be. No matter how she makes you feel in bed. Whatever you do, do not fall in love or it will be the death you me."

Tiana's spine suddenly felt ice cold as he neared her. "Kabir..."

"I cannot have to making me weak!" He charged onto her, grasping his hands around her neck.

()()()()

New Orleans -

Eudora was dusting the mantlepiece when she felt a pain in her right hand. "Ow...,"

"Are you alright in there?" Naveen asked, locking the door after entering the house.

"Just my arthritis. You hungry?"

"I picked up something along the way," he put his jacket back in the closet.

"Still chilly out there?" she asked.

"Not so much. This is New Orleans in December after all," Naveen then went to his room, closing the door.

Eudora let out an exhale. Since that phone call Naveen had a couple of months ago she notice his sudden leaving and being more to himself. She hasn't known him for long but knew that he wasn't a quiet man. He was very social from the time they spent together outdoors. Very friendly and flirty in clean fun

The phone ring broke her thoughts and just she was about to answer it,

"I got it, Eudora!" Naveen answered the phone. "Yes?"

She listened as he spoke with the person:

"Good to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Right now?"

"Thank you," he hung up the phone and went back to his room and within minutes stepped out of his room with a suitcase.

"Where are you headed baby?" Eudora asked, puzzled.

"To pick up your daughter!" he said, grabbing his jacket and hat before leaving the apartment, but stopped short at a gun pointed at him.

"Don't say a single word," warned the mysterious gunman.

()()()()

Tiana woke up to find herself in a one of the conference rooms of the palace. She knew what room it was because of the portrait of the king and his predecessor on the wall. She tried getting out of the chair only to find herself tied up on it.

"Help!" she shouted "Someone please help me! He..." she stopped when hearing a groan. Her eyes followed towards what her ear has already heard.

A man.

And it looked like the person was tied up and unconscious in a chair across from hers.

She couldn't see his face but his brown wavy hair looked familiar. As well as a frog shaped diamond emerald ring on his right middle finger which strongly resembled the same Maldonian royal symbol the king had on his ring.

His groaning interrupted her musing and once his head rose she got to see his face. She gasped when she realized who it was.

"Naveen?"

()()()()

A/N: My apologizes for the long delay in updating. Once again life has taken over, but I promise to post the next chapter(s) sooner rather than later!


	13. Mi Rosina Is My Heart

The Manipulative Happiness Of May & December

Mi Rosina Is My Heart

"Naveen?" Tiana repeated. "Is that you?"

Naveen's vision was a blur when he was brought back into consciousness. But once he heard Tiana softly call out his name he quickly woke up.

"Tiana?" his voice was cracked as he saw her sitting across from him tied up in a chair in a room he clearly recognized. "Are we in the conference room?"

"Yes we are. Kabir must've had his guards send us here," Tiana explained, feeling confused and anxious. "I don't remember anything especially after he tried choking me—

"Choking you?" Naveen asked, still recovering from whatever substance was given to him between his kidnap in New Orleans and arriving back into the palace of Maldonia.

"Yes, he snapped after that last phone call from you and claimed that I caused him weakness for having feelings for me."

Naveen snorted. "That bastard doesn't have any feelings for anyone but himself"

"He took in a second wife," she added

This shouldn't have stunned Naveen one bit but it did. "A second wife? As in married another woman?"

Tiana nodded her head. "Yes, to a Greek beauty queen name Leah."

He wasn't stunned for long as he let out a bitter chuckle. "Oh course he'd marry one of my ex-girlfriends! The craziest woman I've ever been with. The old fool will get what's coming to him by dealing with her," he also added just as the doors opened to a large guard, Marguerite and the king himself.

"Why is it that every time I am looking for my wife I find you speaking with her?" Kabir smirked.

Naveen glared at the man who was now nearing Tiana.

"Fonz," Kabir stopped as he stared down at the young queen, "Release my wife,"

Tiana couldn't even return the king's gaze as it made her skin crawl. After all that he's done to her the thought of looking at him almost terrified her.

The guard obeyed orders and untied her from the chair, then helping her up until she signaled for him to give her no assistance.

But it soon became regretful for the young queen as her legs felt so heavy that when she stood up on her own they immediately gave out causing her to fall into the king's arms.

"You will be quite alright now, my dear," Kabir smirked.

Naveen saw the arrogance and possession across his father's features as his eyes stayed fixed on Tiana and wanted more than anything to punch it off his face. It was clear that Tiana had something put in her as he did. She wasn't acting like her normal self. The Tiana he knew. The Tiana he fell in love with.

"Fonz, take my wife back to her chambers. And Marguerite, you know what to do in getting her to look her best for me," Kabir ordered as he let go of his young wife and caressed her cheek once more before watching her leave the room. He then turned to finally look at the direction of his son, envy already blazing in the king. "So you thought that I wouldn't learn of you being in that blasted New Orleans you stupid, stupid boy!" And slowly walked towards his way. "You have always been a disappointment."

"Likewise from mother and myself!" Naveen fired back and instantly felt a sharp sting across his jaw from his father's back hand.

"Your dear mother was nothing but a boring trophy. A trap!" Kabir explained. "I am a man of adventure, determination and—

"Whore hopping!" the prince added.

Kabir chuckled proudly. "The whores are never boring! You're exactly like I am in that sense."

"I am nothing like—

"Do not try to say you are not once thing! I might have not raised you as a father should've, but do not become a hypocrite," the king said, feeling triumphant.

Naveen knew that the topic was going nowhere and asked his father, "How did you find me?"

"How I find all my criminals, through thoroughly intense searching. It took longer to find you due to my own distractions from other projects with my men. But after a clear head and excellent leads from when one of them spotted you out with a young pretty girl moments after that bold telephone call I knew I won. As I always do! And that is why you are here and not there." Kabir walked around the tied-up prince. "Georgia doesn't seem like a bad girl. Boring overall. But I'm sure you've gotten her to perform what she was suppose to for you. Of course she isn't as pretty as Tiana—

"What do you want from me?" Naveen asked, interrupting his father.

Kabir balled his fist, a man who never liked being interrupted, but the seriousness behind his son's eyes got him to somewhat calm him enough to answer, "To be prepared for the throne. You will be king someday—

"I'm not going to be anything...," Naveen muttered.

"And it will happen! Of course in order for that to happen I have arranged for guards to watch your every move. If you do not wish to be king then you are nothing more than a guest and guesses get supervised. Following you every step."

This offended Naveen greatly. "Follow my every...what am to you? Two? I refuse to take over your damned throne, old man! I don't want any of it! Not the money, the power or filth that goes along with it!"

"I'm sure you will change your mind once you've settled, boy," Kabir said, his temper already starting to rise again.

But the prince wasn't finished yet. "And as for Tiana, why can't you let that poor girl go? You have a new wife who will gladly submit to everything your black heart desire anyway!"

"My lovely wife shouldn't be of any concern of yours my dear boy!" Kabir said as a knock was heard at the door. "Come in!" he stepped to the side as two more guards marched in. "Very good! Take my son to his chambers and make sure he does not leave unless I say so."

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Naveen exclaimed as the men grabbed a hold of him as soon as he was untied.

Kabir saw the way his son tried to break from the guard's strong hold and shook his head. "Calm him down!" he ordered while leaving the room.

"Take your filthy hands off me!" Naveen ordered just as a sharp pinch hit his arm. Sudden dizziness hit him. "What...what did you..." and blacked out.

()()()()

The Queen's chambers...

"There, now you're all fresh and back to your very pretty self again!" Marguerite said to Tiana who glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

"Then why don't I feel so fresh and pretty?" she asked the servant.

"Because you're still upset with the king. It's all Kathin's fault you know! After the king retired her she felt the need to tell him about you being this liberated woman. Having too much independence."

"Kathin told him that?" Tiana was disappointed but not surprised. Kathin was always conservative and a follower of the rules.

"But let me add that his highness too is upset about his new bride for obviously reasons. Rumours is that he's going to..." she stopped as the adjoined doors opened with a click. Both the young queen and her servant turned to see the king entering the room.

"Thank you Marguerite," Kabir ordered and waited until the servant was out of the room before wrapping a possessive arm around Tiana's waist. He then took a deep inhale of her perfume. "Mmm you smell as sweet as you did on our wedding night."

Tiana felt his lips brush against her neck and asked, "What do you want with me?"

"I couldn't go through with killing you," he admitted, running one hand up her face, cupping it. "Not after giving me a gift that no other woman has."

Tiana remained silent. She knew her husband well enough that whatever he said had a double meaning to it.

"Your virginity my dear," he answered for her. "Nagina, my mistresses nor my new bride have never given me that precious gift," he gave her cheek a peck. "And of course I care deeply for you."

Tiana shot around to face him, growing impatient and tired with his games. "Then why did you try to kill me?"

His smile faded. "It was the alcohol. But that shouldn't be of any concern of you, my dear. You are alive, correct?"

"Yes, but—

"Then it would be wise to not speak on that topic again," the king warned.

She opened her mouth to fire back when a knock interrupted them.

"I have some meetings to attend in the meantime, I _will_ see you at dinner tonight," he said before heading towards the door. "And another thing my dear...,"

She looked up his direction.

"Wear something ravishing."

()()()()

Later that evening Naveen walked into the dinner room expecting no one at the moment, but when he saw Leah walking in soon after he closed his eyes, suppressing his annoyance at her over the top gaudy jewelry, over done make-up and very tacky dress.

"Hello Naveen," he heard her say.

"Hello my ass!" Naveen responded. "So you fooled my father into marrying you? How much did he have to pay?"

Leah chuckled, lighting up her cigarette. "Enough for me to agree."

"You do realize that you'll never be a princess, right?" he noticed her sitting at the queen's end of the table.

"I know how to get around that old man. And soon enough I will be queen. Don't you worry about that!" she explained.

Naveen was the one to laugh this time. "Still as delusional as the day I broke off whatever we had."

"We were engaged."

"No, we were only sleeping together before you thought that you could trap me with a fabricated pregnancy."

She carelessly shrugged her shoulders. "It worked long enough."

"Until you were exposed," Naveen added. "So why are you really here? What do you want out of my father or better yet, what do you want with me?"

Leah didn't answer as she inhaled the smoke from the cigarette.

"Leah why are you smoking in my dining room?" Kabir asked with his two guards leaving the room as soon as he was seated.

Leah stood from her seat to greet the king with a kiss on his hand. "My apologies, darling. I am still new to this lifestyle."

Kabir chuckled. "Nonsense! You are a seasoned pro. Isn't that right, Naveen?"

Naveen drank from his glass in response just as the doors opened to Tiana where his eyes stay glued to only her.

Kabir's eyes followed his son's and smiled in satisfaction at the copper silk and beaded evening gown that hugged her all in the right places. Her head piece was also beaded with feathers, not too gaudy but enough to show how expensive it was to the incredibly envious Leah. Who couldn't stand not being the counter of attention. She also knew that she had to think of a way to knock Tiana out of her way of being queen.

Kabir stood, taking the young queen's hands with his.

Tiana could feel eyes on her, including her husband's new wife and could see the woman sitting at her usual seat. She didn't have much time to do anything as the king kissed both her hands and each cheek on her face.

"This is more like it," he whispered low enough for only her to hear.

Naveen glared enviously at the direction before catching himself. He knew that between his father's guards and Leah's meddling ways could be the death of Tiana and himself so he quickly looked elsewhere, such as the evening sky out the window. It wasn't that bad of a consolation. It was better than glancing at Leah.

"Breathtaking my dear!" Kabir said. "Isn't our queen the loveliest looking thing you've ever seen?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "You never bought me any dresses as lovely neither head pieces and...," she looked at Tiana's wedding ring. "Is that her wedding ring?"

Tiana rolled her eyes herself as the jealous woman nitpicking on anything and complaining for her own advantage.

"You do realize that Tiana is my wife and queen, correct?" Kabir reminded his second wife.

"I am also your wife!" Leah exclaimed, causing everyone to look her way. Including an angered Kabir.

"If you want your head then I would suggest you shut that big mouth of yours," he warned.

Leah frowned, hearing Naveen snort and witnessing her new husband's attentions back on his first wife. She bowed her head. "I am sorry your highness."

"And another thing," Kabir began. "Get off of my wife's seat. She is queen."

Leah pouted. "I sat here for the last week and you haven't complained before."

"I have no time to hear anything else from you," Kabir said just as the head chef walked into the room with his cooks. "It's about time! Tiana my dear...," he took her hand and kissed it. "Go to your seat. Leah sit across my son."

Tiana did as she was told and came face to face with a defiantly jealous Leah who stood by the chair.

Kabir frowned. "Do you want to go to bed without dinner Leah?"

Leah glared at the queen who in returned rolled her eyes. "I don't see anything special about this dark filthy toad!"

"Guards!" Kabir called out. "Escort this lady out of my presence and to her chambers!"

"No!" Leah began throwing a fit. "I demand you take your hands off me! Kabir how could you?"

Everyone watched in annoyance at the woman being dragged out of the room.

Naveen laughed. "And you chose her for a second wife!"

Kabir ignored the comment while eating.

Naveen smirked at his father in satisfaction. He knew the king regretted marrying the spoiled beauty queen and didn't pity for the man one bit. Ego and abusing power always ends up in misery. He learned that through his womanizing days.

He then glanced over at Tiana who seemed to have a lot on her mind. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling at the moment. Being married to a man she didn't love, almost getting killed by that same man. Then he thought of her being angry with him after leaving without her for New Orleans. But she didn't even mention a word of it.

And then there was Eudora...

How would Tiana react when learning that her mother is still alive?

But would it be his place to give her that news is the question?

"Like what you see, son?" Kabir asked, breaking the prince's musing. "My wife is very lovely to look at."

Naveen didn't bother looking at his father when he answered, "Tiana is a beautiful woman. Any man would be a fool to overlook for something else." he picked up his glass of wine and drank some of it while staring at Tiana.

Tiana felt her heart thump against her chest at the gaze Naveen was giving her. His eyes were so open and honest that she could see that he meant every word. She also knew that he still loved her. Just as much as she does him.

"A beautiful woman she is, and she is all mine" Kabir raised his glass and taking in some wine himself.

Tiana hated feeling like an object and not a human being when it came to Kabir. She knew that Naveen would go along with it simply for protecting them both. But she had to admit of being concern on how long will they be able to keep their feelings from the king.

"And son..."

Naveen broke his gaze at the young queen to look at his father.

"I share her with no one," the king added, darkly.

Naveen could sense how uncomfortable Tiana felt at that moment when his father was staring at her as if she was one of his mistresses. He didn't remember the man giving his mother this much attention which was concerning. He knew that it wasn't love what his father had for Tiana. It was ownership. She was his property and like that belong to his father it will end up in ruins. He couldn't let that happen to Tiana. No one deserved such a fate.

Tiana forced herself to eat despite not having an appetite and had a feeling that with the king eying her like steak on a plate throughout the dinner. She will be invited back to his chambers for dessert.

"I am turning in early tonight," Kabir stood up. "I have an early start in the morning and wish to not be disturbed.

This relieved Tiana as Kabir left the room with two guards behind him. So she stood from her seat and headed towards the closed doors.

"I wonder how long will it be before the old bastard starts requesting gelatin before bedtime," she then heard Naveen childish comment. Throughout the dinner she noticed him having one too many drink and sighed in annoyance, turning to glare at him. "Could you be any more bitter?"

Naveen frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Yes, Kabir can be hard to live with but he is still your father!" she pointed out.

Naveen looked at her in disbelief. "He's never been a father to me. Not then or now!"

"He was upset when you left!" she gasped when the prince got up from his seat and stepped back when he quickly approached her.

Naveen stopped right in front of the young queen, staring down at her with glassy eyes. "Only because he wants me to continue a tainted legacy."

Tiana noticed how close they were standing but didn't back away. "Yes he isn't the best man but can you really think about it?"

Naveen inched his face closer enough to whee their lips brushed against one another. "Think about what?"

"Be—being king," she answered, suddenly feeling hot.

"Hell no I won't think—

"With you being king you can change so much!" she put her hands against his chest to give her some breathing space but that stopped when Naveen grasped her wrists, pulling her onto him.

"Do you hear yourself?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"No, can you get pass that hard head of yours!" she exclaimed and gasped when his hands tightened around her wrists. "Naveen..."

Naveen stared down at Tiana who's brown eyes began welling up. He knew that she was right about changing the ways of the kingdom for the better if he ruled but he refused to admit that truth. He didn't want to ever see himself as king of Maldonia.

"Naveen please you're hurting me!" Tiana said, trying to get out of his hold. The amount of wine he drank really taking a toll on his stubbornness.

"I won't be king!" he shook her. "Not even you could..." he stared into her eyes and for the first time in his life seeing that himself as king, but he refused to keep that vision any long. "Damn you..." his eyes then found her full lips, unable to control his urges. "I won't be king...," his ice whisper before hungrily pressing his lips onto hers.

Tiana felt Naveen's hands loosen on her arms as their bodies pressed against one another.

They quickly pulled apart when the doors creaked open and soon Marguerite's voice.

"Your majesties," she curtseyed.

Naveen stormed out of the room with saying a word.

The servant raised a curious brow. "What was that about?"

Tiana placed her hand on her chest, trying to control herself after the kiss from the prince. "I...let's go back to my room!" the young queen hurried out of the dining room herself feeling flushed and aroused from Naveen's kiss. She really needed to go into her room and take a bath or shower to calm her down.

Once her bath was done Marguerite was holding a night gown that meant one thing.

"He wants to see me?" Tiana regretfully asked.

"Yes, he does," Marguerite answered, pitying the young queen. "You impressed him more than his new bride who finally calmed down not to long before you arrived in your chamber."

Tiana waved her hand. "I don't even want to get started with her."

"Ugly as sin isn't she?"

"Marguerite!" Tiana took the night gown while laughing a little. At least her friend's sense of humour lightened up the mood even if it would be for a short time.

"It's true!," the servant picked up the vanilla body crème. "He wants you to smell like vanilla lavender tonight!"

"Isn't it what he always wants?" Tiana asked in sarcasm.

"Well, we could always name the perfume and lotions La Femme Tiana," joked Marguerite.

Tiana applied the crème on her skin and brushed her hair before leaving her chamber for the king's. He wasn't in his room as she assumed and sat on his bed.

"Oh..." she covered her face with her hands in frustration, still trying to recover from that kiss. Despite Naveen being drunk when they did share the kiss she knew that he was well aware of his actions. She felt how aware he was from his trousers, but she shook her head once more, clearing the erotic thoughts from her mind.

Her eyes shot wide open when feeling lips on the back of her neck and soon weight sitting behind her on the bed.

"You looked delicious tonight, my dear," Kabir whispered, trailing his kisses down her shoulder. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to focus in that damned dinner room."

Tiana didn't fight as he went on with kissing and eventually undressing the upper part of her body. But his acts of seduction were cut short with hard knocking on the door.

"Who the hell could this be?" Kabir asked, getting of the bed to open the door to his Constable who was looking out of breath.

"Sir! Urgent news regarding the attack of Hiztania!"

"Damned fools," he regretfully turned back to Tiana who covered herself with a sheet. "Dress back into your nightgown. This could be an allnighter my dear."

Tiana nodded her head, feeling relief after he gave her cheek a kiss before leaving the room again. She will definitely be sleeping in her room and bed tonight and that was a relief in itself so she returned to her chamber several minutes later thought about Naveen. She knew that despite the kiss the prince was angry with her about siding with his father. She only felt that instead of fighting all the time why can't father and son let bygones be bygones? There was potential there with the way Kabir reacted to Naveen leaving in the first place. She saw that he cared even if it were for a few seconds. It was the same look her father would give her whenever she speaks of her dream to him. She would give anything just have her father with her again..

"Ugh...," Tiana sat back up and slipped on her robe. It was time for another one of her night walks.

()()()()

After a few more drinks in one of the sitting room Naveen stumbled through the quiet corridors trying to clear his mind of Tiana. Kissing her wasn't part of his plan but then again who was he fooling? He still love her and knew she still felt the same way despite him leaving the first time. But then she had to side with his father of all people on what was best for him. After all the pain he's caused her she sided with him!

"Walking I see," Leah said, standing outside her bedroom in a very revealing night gown.

Naveen ignored her until reaching his bedroom door where she put her hand over his hand on the handles. "What do you want, Leah?"

"To speak with your father! I will not be ignored!"

"Not now, Leah," Naveen yanked his arm away from the woman's hold before stepping inside his room where the balcony doors were opened.

"Naveen...," he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply at the sound of her voice.

"Tiana?" he turned to see the young queen walking over to him. "How did you get in here?"

"The window," she answered with a smile.

Naveen wrapped his arms around the queen before pressing his to hers. She suddenly began disappearing. "Wait what?"

"I love you...," she faded away.

The prince shot up from his bed knocking an empty bottle of wine onto the floor. "I was dreaming," he said as he slowly got up to close the window. Just as he was about to close it shut he glanced out at the starry night sky and saw Tiana walking out in the garden. Raising a curious brow he remembered as a child and teen climbing up and down his balcony. The vines were strong enough and it would be an easy and quicker way to catch up to Tiana.

"I must've had too much wine if I think that this is a good idea," Naveen said while climbing out the window.

When Tiana finally made it to the hideaway she felt a presence and grew nervous. She didn't remember anyone following her and wondered if Kabir's guards or even Leah was watching her all along. As she was about to open the door, a hand covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming. Her heart raced as they stepped inside hoping and praying that this person wasn't a killer. When the hand finally left her mouth Tiana turned to see Naveen's bloodshot eyes staring at her with drunken lust.

"Naveen...," she began just as he grasps her arms again.

"You think you know what's best for me?" he asked, bitterly. "Do you believe that I am capable of taking my father's place without becoming him?"

She nodded. "You are a better man than he is because you can change his corrupt ways of ruling"

"I am already like my father," Naveen said, his eyes wondering her hungrily. "He's a greedy man, so am I. I want to live my own life my way. He's a selfish man, so am I. I want his wife...," he inched his head closer to hers. "I want you so bad that it's hard to control myself. Especially in that dinner room."

Tiana could see Kabir in the prince's eyes but also saw what the prince didn't share with his father and that was being a good person. While still being cautious through his hard stares the king's dark stares meant hurt and manipulation."

"If I go on and kiss you I won't stop," he warned. "Whether you want me to or not."

"What if I want your kisses?" Tiana asked, feeling Naveen's strong arms pulling her closer to him. "No matter what my mind says?"

Tiana knew what she wanted and accepted Naveen's rough kisses, opening her mouth to taste his tongue in her mouth. They eventually made it to one of the bedrooms where Naveen took control, pinning Tiana's arms onto the bed with his larger stronger hands.

"Ah..." Tiana moaned at Naveen's rough thrusts, her nails dug on his hands.

Naveen moaned some throughout the sessions, pleased at the way Tiana submitted to his rough advances. When it was Tiana's turn to take control on top he watched in moonstruck at her returning his stares while skillfully moves her hips over his fullness.

They went through several more positions and moans before collapsing on the bed and in each others arms.

"I love you,"" Naveen whispered and kissed Tiana on top of the head. "I won't ever leave you again, mi rosina"

Tiana exhaled, knowing he meant every word including being 'his heart'. She stretched her arm over his strong torso, resting her head against his chest, listening to his fast paced heartbeat that was now slowing down to normalcy.

Exactly how she felt whenever she and Naveen were this way.

"I love you, too."

Naveen groaned, pulling Tiana's body onto his for a bear hug. "I will now consider taking my father's offer on being king," he announced.

"What changed your mind?" she asked.

"You made me see how much power can influence if done rationally and respectfully."

Tiana didn't respond at his answer. It was the right thing for him to be kin, but where would that lead them?

Naveen noticed her silence and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she looked up at him with a weak smile. "It's nothing."

()()()()

They eventually parted with Tiana leaving first this time and bathing soon after. She decided to stay in her own room. Knowing her husband wouldn't be in the best of mood after a stressful meeting. Unfortunately her rest was short lived when Marguerite came into her room, prepping the young queen for the king. She didn't know if she could handle another royal wanting her lustfully and got her wish. When the king made it to his chamber all he wanted from her was comfort in his arms.

"To have my lovely wife waiting in bed for me is just what I needed," he kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, mi rosina."

Tiana's eyes shot open at hearing the king's use of that term. Mi rosina..._my heart_...It was the second time she's heard that word tonight. Could he be aware of where she went tonoght?

_'No, he was tied up in his office,'_ she thought with reassurance. _'Or did he really meant it?'_

She shut her eyes tight. He couldn't possibly mean it. There had to be another meaning behind him using it.

Because she and the entire kingdom was well aware that King Kabir isn't capable of loving anyone but himself.

()()()()


End file.
